iReunite with Missy  AGAIN!
by PrincessChiz
Summary: The School At Sea is back, but how to describe the iCarly's adventure in this tiny box? Romance,Humor,Good times,Bad times,Vegetarianism,rambunctiousness,SEDDIE,CARIS,CIBBY,And lots of surprises - So hold on to your hats, the sea's about to choppy!
1. Ahhh, young Sam

A crowd of squabbling and shouting teens were crowding the hallways. Yes, it was back. The School at Sea. Freddie Benson and Carly Shay were stuck in the middle of the crowd, and surprisingly, so was Sam. They had all wanted to sign up, what they didn't know, was that this time, there were two winners, not just one. And these were the results. Freddie and Carly finally pushed their way to the front of the crowd and saw the names that were printed on the results sheet. Sam pulled up next to them.

_Congratulations, these two lucky winners have_  
><em>been chosen for the School At Sea programme!<em>  
><em>Come to Principle Franklin's office for details and<em>  
><em>a form!<em>  
><em>Winners: <em>_**Freddie Benson & Carly Shay**_

Carly started to jump up and down, and up and down. Screeching happily. Everyone else started to walk away in disappointment. Carly jumped up and down and turned to Freddie, who surprisingly wasn't jumping up and down. She stopped.  
>"Why aren't you jumping and yaying?"<br>"Sam." Freddie said.  
>"Sam?" Carly asked confused.<br>"She'll be alone!"  
>"But why can't she come to?"<br>"Cos she didn't win! You see, there are only two winners, not three like we thought."  
>"Oh." Carly said. For the first time she looked over at Sam.<br>"I-Its ok... You two can go... I'll be fine."  
>"But Sam-" But before Freddie could finish, a loud crash was heard. Before anyone could see what was going on, a scream slipped from Mrs. Briggs mouth.<br>"Get this rabid cat off me!" She cried. Frothy.  
>Sam jumped to the rescue of Frothy. She pushed through the crowd, got to Mrs. Briggs, and slowly pulled her cat of the red-faced teacher. Just as Sam shoved her cat outside, Principle Franklin came out of his office. He saw the state of Mrs. Briggs.<br>"What happened to you?" He asked.  
>"I was attacked by a cat!"<br>"I don't see a cat." Principle Franklin said, scanning the corridors.  
>"No, actually, Sam saved me!"<br>"Sam Thompson?"  
>"No!"<br>"Sam Brown?"  
>"Nope!"<br>"Sam Fi-"  
>"Sam Puckett!" Mrs. Briggs said, before the list of 'Sam's' continued.<br>"Sam Puckett saved you? That's a sight I'd like to see!"  
>"Well if you'd been here two minutes ago, you would have!"<br>"And where is Sam?" Principle Franklin asked. Sam stepped towards him. "Ahhh, young Sam..."  
>"Hi!" Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes.<br>"Why did you save her?" He asked, cutting to the chase.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Why did you save Mrs. Briggs?"  
>"Because I didn't like the thought of my most favorite teacher getting harmed sir!" Sam said in a sickly sweet voice, that could of fooled anybody.<br>"Right... And is there anything I can do to thank you?"  
>"Well you cou-" But before she could continue, Freddie stepped forward.<br>"Is there any chance you could get her on the cruise?" He said.  
>"Well-"<br>"For any price!" He said.  
>"Well, I'm sure I could just squeeze her on... if..."<br>"If what?"  
>"She pays me $1000."<br>"$1000?"  
>"Instead of $15000!"<br>"We'll take it!"  
>"I'll take it." Sam corrected.<br>"Very well then." Franklin said as he went back into his office.  
>"Dude!"<br>"What?" Freddie asked.  
>"I don't have $1000!" Sam said.<br>"But we do!"  
>"We?"<br>"You see, I have it all planned out. You and I get a job at the Groovy Smoothie. It pays $50 A day, times two, it will only take 10 days!"  
>"You'd do that for me?"<br>"We'd do that for you!"  
>"You mean I have to get one too?"<br>"Where do you think the 'times two' comes from?"  
>"I thought you were working double shifts!"<br>"Nope! You are getting a job too!"  
>"But-"<br>"I'm going now!"  
>"But-"<br>"See ya!"  
>"But-"<br>"I'm gone!" Freddie said, walking out of the school. Almost automatically he came back in. "Carly's my ride home!"


	2. You wanna buy a bagel on a stick?

Sam sighed. She was laid on her bed, and sighing. She started work at the Groovy Smoothie in one hour. She had just got off the phone to Freddie, and he had it all worked out. They both worked double shift per day, so they both earned $100 per day. This means it would only take 5 days, since the cruise was next week. Exactly one week today. Carly already knew that she was getting a job to help pay, but she did not know about Freddie working there. Freddie said that then, she might try and join in. Sam did not know why Freddie didn't want Carly there, but had no objection to it

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the world of Groovy Smoothie!" T-Bo said happily. "Freddie you can start by working at the counter, whilst Sam can start by selling stuff on a stick!"<br>"Selling stuff on a stick?"  
>"Yep! You see, selling stuff on a stick is all an art! It's hard 'cos people don't want it!" T-Bo explained. Just then, the first customers walked in. "Now get to work! If you need me, I'll be in the back!"<br>"Okay!" Sam and Freddie said together. The first customers who had just come in had sat at the table, and then the boy went up to the counter. Sam walked up to the girl who was still sat down.  
>"You want to buy a bagel on a stick?" Sam asked.<br>"Yeah please!" The girl said without warning.  
>"Cos I'm going to hav- Wait! Did you just say yes?"<br>"Yep! I'd love a bagel on a stick!"  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Just give me my bagel on a stick!"  
>"Okay then..." Sam said. She handed her item.<br>"How much is it?"  
>"Er... I dunno..." Sam said. "HEY FREDDORK!" Sam shouted across.<br>"What?" Freddie asked, normal voiced.  
>"HOW MUCH ARE BAGELS ON A STICK!"<br>"One dollar! And Sam?"  
>"YEA?"<br>"Why are you shouting?"  
>"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" Sam said. Freddie sighed. Some things will never change.<p>

* * *

><p>"You and your girlfriend are so cute together! Well done bro!" The boy ordering commented, whose name was Tom.<br>"Sam? She's not my girlfriend!"  
>"She isn't? You would be a cute couple!"<br>"Er.. Thanks?"  
>"I'm still not convinced!"<br>"Sam is not my girlfriend."  
>"I'm still not convinced!"<br>"Sam is not my girlfriend."  
>"I'm still not convinced!"<br>"SAM IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Freddie shouted. He winced and looked over at Sam, who was looking at him weirdly, with a 'What the heck?' expression on her face. Tom smirked.  
>"Good talk." He said expressionlessly. He then walked back to his date at the table. Sam let it go.<br>"Wanna buy a doughnut on a stick?" Before Tom could answer, The girl piped in.  
>"Wait- I thought you had bagels a second ago!"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"How did you change it?"<br>"I'm magic!" Sam said sarcastically. But the girl took her seriously, and was looking at her like she was a ghost. "I'm joking!" Sam re-assured. "I just went to change it..."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yep!"  
>"Okay then... So, I'll be off... Come on Tom..." The trailed off. Tom and her got up, and practically ran out of the shop.<br>"Sam! You scared off our customers!" Freddie whined, though smirking.  
>"It's not my fault!"<br>"You shouldn't be such a convincing liar!"  
>"You really think I lie well?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Freddie that might be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Sam joked, wiping a pretend tear from her eye.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been four hours, and it was nearly the end of their double shift. Just when the customers where dying down, Carly walked in. Carly. Carly. CARLY!<br>"Freddie! Hide!" Sam said, bashing him on the head, so he was hidden behind the counter.

"Sam!"  
>"Carly is here! Hide!"<br>"Oh, right!" Freddie said, remaining in his position behind the counter. Just in time!  
>"Hey Sam!" Carly said.<br>"Hey Carls!" Sam said, whilst taking position behind the counter. "Welcome to the groovy Smoothie! What would you like today?"  
>"Sam? Are you in charge of the shop?"<br>"Yep! It's me and only me! There's no-one else here!" Sam said all-to-quickly. She heard chuckling from below. She looked down and gave evils to him.  
>"What was that sound?"<br>"Mice! Mice! It was all the mice!"  
>"There are mice here?"<br>"Yep. The groovy smoothie has mice!" Sam said. Carly's eyes widened. Mice? She ran. And screamed whilst doing it.  
>"Mice! This place is infested with mice!" She screamed. This caused the rest of the Groovy Smoothie customers to panic, and run. Oh dear. Within seconds, the place was empty. Freddie stood up.<br>"Sam! That's the second time you've emptied this place!"  
>"I know!" Sam said happily.<br>"Wanna make it three times?"  
>"Let's do it!" Sam said, whilst waiting for more customers. Hey, it's a job. Might as well make it fun, right?<p> 


	3. I'm sure that trip's a lot safer!

**Thanks to my reviewers, since you were all so nice, I'm giving you two chapters before I head off to school! **

**A/N – One day I will own iCarly. But for now, My life just depends on this site.**

"Spencer, what are you making?"  
>"Why do you ask?"<br>"Cos I'm bored!"  
>"Where's Sam?"<br>"At her new job!"  
>"Where's Freddie?"<br>"I don't know!"  
>"Maybe he's with his mum?"'<br>"His mum's at work!"  
>"Oh."<br>"So what are you making?"  
>"A bouncy ball."<br>"It's gonna be bouncy?"  
>"No."<br>"It's gonna be a ball?"  
>"Nope. It's square."<br>"Then why did you say it was a bouncy ball?"  
>"To make it more interesting..."<br>"Oh. Well, I'm no-"  
>"Hello peoples!" Sam greeted.<br>"Hola amigas!" Freddie greeted, as both Sam and Freddie walked into the Shay apartment.  
>"How was work Sam?"<br>"Twas ok..."  
>"Ok?"<br>"Yeah, twas ok..."  
>"And where have you been Freddie?"<br>"Shopping!" Freddie lied.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Then why did you come in with Sam?"<br>"Cos, you see, when I was done shopping, I was craving a smoothie. So, I went to the one and only Groovy Smoothie, where Sam was just finishing her shift!"  
>"Right..." Carly said, still not convinced.<p>

"Mum pleeeeeeeeease!" Begged Freddie.  
>"Only if I can come!"<br>"No. Please!"  
>"No."<br>"But-"  
>"Freddie! Freddie! Freddie!" Sam shouted, running into the apartment. One: That was weird and unexpected. And Two: Did she just call him Freddie?<br>"What do you want Sam?" Freddie asked, sighing. This was not the time!  
>"Did you hear? The cruise has been cancelled! They've replaced it with a 'How to be safe when you're on a trip' Trip!" Sam said. Freddie looked at Sam. She winked. Wait- Winked? She's lying!<br>"Well, I'm sure that trip's a lot safer! You can go Fredward!" Ok. Sam is officially the best liar in the world!  
>"Thanks mum!" Freddie said. He looked at Sam, who smiled, then motioned for him to come to Carly's. "And is it ok if I go to Carly's?"<br>"Yes sure!" Mrs. Benson agreed. "And Samantha?"  
>"Yes?" Sam asked angry. Her name was Sam. Freddie gave her an apologetic look.<br>"When exactly is the trip?"  
>"Same date, time, year, decade, century, millenium... Oh, and same length too!" Sam said. Freddie chuckled.<p>

"So you actually convinced her?" Carly asked.  
>"Yep! Sam is a really good liar!" Freddie said.<br>"Takes years of practice, boy." Sam piped in.  
>"So what did she say?"<br>"She said that the cruise had been cancelled, and that it had been replaced with 'How to be safe when you're on a trip' Trip!"  
>"Amazing!" Carly said, impressed. "So, she'll let you go now?"<br>"Yeah, she obviously doesn't know Sam well enough to know never to trust her!"  
>"That is a good thing though!" Sam said.<br>"Isn't it amazing?" Carly sighed.  
>"What?"<br>"That we can all go on this cruise!"  
>"Yeah!" Freddie said.<br>"And it's really cool how you AND Freddie both got chosen!"  
>"Yeah, you must be really lucky Freddie! You've won twice now!" Carly said.<br>"Twice?" Sam asked confused.  
>"Nope, nope. I've only won this once!" Freddie said nervously.<br>"No, you won that last time, remember? "Carly said. Freddie gave her evils.  
>"No, Missy won, remember?" Sam said.<br>"Yeah! Remember?" Freddie asked, trying to get Carly to take the hint. She didn't.  
>"No, you win the cruise and gave it to Missy so that Sam would be ok!" Carly said. "You gave up the cruise for Sam!" She explained. "Sam, don't you remember?"<br>"She never knew! I never told Sam!" Freddie said. Now Carly got all the hints.  
>"Oh."<br>"Is this true?" Sam asked.  
>"Yes, ok it's true."<br>"That's so sweet Freddie! Thanks!" Sam said. She walked up to Freddie and hugged him. And didn't wedgie him. "Thanks dork!" She said. Once again trying to cover that she called him 'Freddie'. What was getting into her lately?


	4. SISAFLE!

**Do I own iCarly? No. But am I happy with the feedback? Yes! Thank you guys for all the feedback you are giving me on this story!**

**In 5, 4, 3, 2**

The school bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Carly, Freddie and Sam walked out of their separate classes and met up at the lockers, as usual.  
>"Are you two coming back to mine?"<br>"No!" They both said simultaneously. Carly eyed them cautiously.  
>"Why?" She asked.<br>"I'm at my job!" Sam gave her excuse.  
>"Oh, yeah. I forgot!" Carly said. ""I'll let you off." he said, smiling "So, Freddie, what's your excuse?"<br>"I'm going shopping!"  
>"Again?"<br>"Yep!"  
>"What for?"<br>"Yanno... Stuff..."  
>"Stuff?"<br>"Yep! Lots and lots of stuff..."  
>"I don't believe you!"<br>"That's your loss!"  
>"Well, see ya then..." Carly said sighing.<br>"See ya!" Sam said, walking out of the door with Freddie. She felt kinda bad about not telling Carly.

Carly was not happy. She knew her two best friends were up to something, she just had to figure out what. Whenever Sam was at work, Freddie went shopping for stuff. What could this mean? That Freddie was buying early birthday presents for Sam, and he didn't want her to see? Naaaa, it'd be eleven months early! Thankfully, none of them had a birthday whilst on the cruise. It was March now, and the cruise lasted for six months, till September. Ok, maybe Freddie was so in love with Sam that the only time he was able to shop is when he knew he couldn't see her... No! That's not gonna ever happen.. right? She always thought them two would make a cute couple... She should spy on them... Operation SISAFLE is on the go! Hey... that has a nice ring to it! See If Sam And Freddie Like Each other... Yeah!

SISAFLE!

"Hello, and welcome to da Groovy Smoothie! What would you like?" Freddie greeted the elderly customer.  
>"Don't use words like da!" She scolded.<br>"Da?" Freddie asked in question.  
>"Exactly! It's not correct language!"<br>"What would you like?" Freddie asked, changing the subject.  
>"I would like one portion of the Banana smoothie please." The woman said. Freddie tried hard to hold back his laughter.<br>Meanwhile, Sam was doing very well in her business. Selling stuff on a stick. So far, everyone had bought one today. This was because if they refused to buy one, she beat them up, until they agreed to buy one. It was a win-win situation. For Sam. She gave a good beating, and got more spending money for the trip. T-Bo realised how much the incomes had come up, and payed them more. God, this job was a good idea.

…...

It had now been 5 days of work, and it was their last one. And Carly? She was more suspicious than ever. Freddie had apparently been 'shopping' every day. And Carly knew he was lying. He couldn't even make the effort to vary his lies? And she had a suspicion.

Carly peeked through the windows of the Groovy Smoothie, to see what she had not expected. Though what she saw was logical, it was not what she had expected. Her theory was that Freddie had been so in love with Sam, that he would tape his self to the ceiling, and watch her all day. Then, once Sam had left, he would un-tape himself, and catch her up. This was a logical explanation of why they had been coming in together every day!

But apparently this wasn't the case.

Sam AND Freddie were both working at the Groovy Smoothie. Together. But why? And why had they kept it a secret?

She watched them for a while longer. Freddie was working at the counter, serving people, whilst Sam was persuading people to buy food items on a stick. And she was doing a very good job. Carly also noticed the two giving each other secret glances. Like, longing glances. But when the other noticed, they'd turn and blush. Yeah. You heard me, blush. And Sam never blushes. But apparently Freddie can make her. Now Carly was certain they liked each other... And decided not to bother them. If they wanted her not to know, then she wouldn't.

"Carly Carly Carly!" Sam cried, running into the apartment.  
>"What-y What-y What-y?" Carly mocked.<br>"Don't mock me." Sam said, her face turned serious for a second, but then it started again. "I got the $1000!"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah! I can pay for the trip!" Sam said. Very, very excitedly. Neither noticed that Freddie had walked in behind, a giant grin on his face. But then Carly did, and she smiled. Sam turned around too, and smiled too.  
>"When do you give him the money?"<br>"Tomorrow!"  
>"But we leave tomorrow!"<br>"And? He said I could give him it whilst getting on the coach to the cruise ship."  
>"Where does it leave from again?"<br>"School."  
>"Ok."<br>"By the way, has anyone packed yet?" Sam asked randomly. Every one's eyes widened, and then they all ran to their separate places of rest and started to pack.


	5. Couldn't your Mum be more inventive?

**A/N -Sorry I haven't updated in a while folks, but here it is!**  
><strong>I'm a girl. Dan is a boy. Nuff said.<strong>

"Here you go Ted!" Sam said cheerfully as she handed him the money.  
>"This is real money... Right?" Principle Franklin asked warily.<br>"Trust me, that's real money. Me and Freddie got a job to help pay."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yep. At da Groovy Smoothie!" Sam said, chuckling at the memory of the old lady.  
>"Well that's very good of you." He praised. Just then, Sam noticed Freddie walking towards them. She pretended not to care, but inside she was really excited to see him. She thought it was really sweet what he had done for her, and was hoping this cruise would bring them closer together.<br>"Hey Sam!" Freddie greeted.  
>"Hi nub!"<br>"Hey Sam! You excited?" Carly greeted, coming out of no-where.  
>"Yep!"<br>"Me too!" Carly said perkily. Just then, the trio heard an engine start. They looked towards the bus and noticed that the driver was about to close the doors. They ran. Fast. Sam got there first and knocked on the door, which had now closed. The driver looked at her startled, and Carly and Freddie popped up behind Sam. He realised they wanted to get on, and let them on. The kids ran through the now opened doors, and showed him their cruise tickets. He nodded and they found three seats. Sam and Carly together, Freddie opposite them.

"I'm bored! How long have we been on here?" Sam complained.  
>"Ten minutes?"<br>"It's boring!"  
>"I know what you could do!"<br>"What?"  
>"Wave!"<br>"Wave?"  
>"Yeah! You wave at people randomly outside the window! You only get a point if they wave back though."<p>

…...

"I totally won that game!" Sam said.  
>"Na-a! I won!" Freddie argued.<br>"Me!" Sam said.  
>"Me!" Freddie argued.<br>"Me!" Sam said.  
>"Me!" Freddie argued.<br>"Me!" Sam said.  
>"Me!" Freddie argued.<br>"M-"  
>"Guys! We're here!" Carly shouted for the seventh time. They both stopped and looked at their surroundings, to find the bus empty, and the driver looking at them sternly, obviously wanting to get rid of them. They walked casually off the coach, with their suitcases, earning the well earned scowel from the driver. Once they got off, they all ran towards the rest of the group, and then noticed a big ship, which they hadn't noticed before.<br>"WOW." The trio all looked up at the ship in awe.  
>"That is one big ship!" Carly commented. The cruise ship that they were set to board was ginormous. And big. And ginormous. It had the colours of Blue and White, and a bit of silver round the rims. The ship had the name of <em>Bluebell<em>, which suited it perfectly, considering it was blue. They followed the people who had been on their coach towards the ship. As they got closer, it seemed to get bigger, and better.

They were now stood in the line to get onto _Bluebell. _Sam was looking over the sea below them, Freddie was stood next to her. Carly was in front of them. The girl who was in front of them turned around, and greeted Carly.  
>"Hello!" The girl greeted.<br>"Hey!"  
>"You excited?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Are you on your own?"<br>"Nope. These are my two best friends Sam and Freddie!" Carly announced, but Sam and Freddie didn't move. They were too engrossed in their conversation. "This is Sam and Freddie!" She said louder this time. They actually noticed her presence this time. They looked at the girl.  
>"Hi." Sam said expressionlessly.<br>"Yeah. Hi." Freddie said. Carly eyed them.  
>"So.. what's your name?" Carly asked, breaking the silence.<br>"Olivia!" Olivia replied.  
>"Lame name." Sam said.<br>"Yeah. Couldn't your mum be more inventive?" Freddie asked.  
>"Guys!" Carly scolded. "Be nice!" She said. "I'm sorry Olivia."<br>"It's fine!" Olivia said, though turning round back to face the front.

…...

"Guys!" Carly exclaimed. They were now in their cabin on the ship. It was quite large, and had three beds. Sam and Freddie seemed to have already claimed two of them, and were laying on them, eyes shut.  
>"What?" They both asked.<br>"What do you have against Olivia?" Carly asked, though she shouldn't of done.  
>"She has a big nose."<br>"What up wiv da fringe?"  
>"Does she have a hidden infected eye?"<br>"Layers? They only work on Sam... and you Carly."  
>"THAT'S MY TOP!"<br>"Her nose is creepy!"  
>"Her eyelashes are oversized! NOT cool!"<br>"A smile? They're so old fashioned."  
>"Her legs are too thin."<br>"And that is what's wrong with her!" They both concluded. They both smirked then looked at Carly. She looked disgusted.  
>"Haven't you ever heard of the saying: Don't judge a book by its cover?"<br>"And she seemed familiar! Like, evilly familiar!" Sam pointed out, ignoring Carly's question.  
>"Evilly familiar?"<br>"Yeah... I'm sure I know her..."  
>"Now that you mention it, I kinda do to..." Carly said. "Why don't we see if we can find her?"<br>"Sure!" Freddie said.  
>"Sounds good to me!" Sam agreed. The trio walked out of the cabin together and turned towards the main deck, following the signs. When they finally got there (It was a very, very big boat!) they looked around for Olivia. They found her, and someone else that they all knew too well.<p>

Missy.

Missy Robinson.

The same Missy that harassed Sam.

The same Missy that Freddie gave _his _cruise to.

But this couldn't possibly be the same ship, right?

Apparently so.

Oh boy.


	6. We could feed her to the sharks?

The three teens were still stood in shock, staring at Missy. But then Sam snapped out of it, and turned into angry Sam. She was about to charge, but Freddie held her back. "Freddie! I though you were still in shock mode! I could of got away with murder!"  
>"Sam, murder is wrong!"<br>"Not if it's needed!"  
>"Sam, murder is never needed, so it's always wrong!"<br>"But-"  
>"Wrong!"<br>"Bu-"  
>"Wrong!"<br>"B-"  
>"WRONG!"<br>"Okay.."  
>Carly finally came out of shock and looked at her two best friends. They were arguing, again, but this time, Freddie had his hands on Sam's waist. And she wasn't struggling. "Guys!" Carly said, startling them. Freddie removed his hands, and Sam gave her an evil glare. They stayed like this for a while, until they were all interrupted once more.<br>"Hello, Hello, Hello! Fancy seeing the iCarly trio here!" They were greeted. They all turned around to see the source of their misery. Missy. Freddie looked at Sam who had an evil glint in her eye. Again.  
>"Sam."<br>"But-"  
>"Murder is not an option!"<br>"Sorry... Hi Missy! It's so lovely to see you again! How's the cruise going for you?" Sam said in a sickly sweet voice.  
>"Oh, my cruise is great! And I see you are lovin' every minute of yours!"<br>"Huh?"  
>"Oh nothing... Just let me tell you... you two would make a disgusting couple!" Missy said, sticking her nose up.<br>"Who would make a disgusting couple?" Carly asked. But Missy just turned around and walked away, Olivia at her heal.  
>"I'm guessing this is the same boat..." Carly said after a minutes silence. "Wait- How long ago was it that she won it?"<br>"Two months ago." Freddie answered.  
>"So that means we still have four months of this cruise with her!" Carly exclaimed.<br>"Unless I k-" Sam started.  
>"Sam!" Freddie scolded.<br>"Sorry..."

…...

"So how are we going to get rid of her?"  
>"I really don't know..."<br>"There must be something!"  
>"We could feed her to the sharks?"<br>"Sam! That's as bad as murder!"  
>"We could feed her to the dolphins?"<br>"The dolphins aren't gonna harm her!"  
>"Exactly. Then It's not murder."<br>"We're not giving Missy away to the dolphins."  
>"Darn."<br>"Then what shall we do?"  
>"We could try and get her kicked off?"<br>"I'm interested."  
>"Like, get her in so much trouble she gets kicked off!"<p>

And that was the conversation that was going on in the cabin. They were all laid on their separate beds, now trying to think of ways to get Missy into trouble. How do you get someone in trouble... on a ship?

…...

Carly's POV.  
>Were now at lunch, I mean It's now three hours since we got on the ship, and Sam is super-hungry! I can't believe Missy is here! It just ruins it all! And, I'm pretty sure she was referring to Sam and Freddie when she said 'disgusting couple'. They are anything but that! I'm sure they like each other now... I mean, have you seen them? And have you seen him... HOT. Me wants me some him...<p>

Sam's POV.  
>This food was good! It was good food! Good food it was! Ok, really Sam? I looked over at Carly. She seemed to be in some sort of daze... "Carly!" I called. No response. Ok then. "Carly!" "Carlotta!" She wasn't moving. This could only mean one thing... Hot boy! I followed her gaze to...Freddie? No No No! Not my Freddie! Wait- MY Freddie? Where did that come from? Freddie belongs to his physcopath of a mother, not me! Snap out of it Sam! Snap out of it! Wait, Freddie just left, getting a drink. And she's still staring! Either she's in a daydream, or it's not Freddie, but someone behind him! I looked behind where Freddie was once Sat. And there was! A hot guy! Carly's type aswell. Thank God she's not falling for Freddie! That would of been disastrous! For her I mean. Freddie's.. yanno... a nub? And other stuff. Which I don't wish to share. Okay, really Sam? How can you not share something with yourself?<p>

Freddie's POV  
>Ok. I'm getting uncomftable now. Carly seems to have been staring past me for the last five minutes now. And it's un-comftable. I know, I'll go get some juice. Yeah, she should wear off. Should. I got up and then I looked back at the table, to see Carly still staring away. I looked at Sam. She was giving Carly the 'What the Chiz?' Look, and followed her gaze. I did too, and the gaze led up to a teenage boy, about one year older than us. And in Carly's perspective, he was hot. I looked at Sam. She had a bored look on her face, then turned back and started to eat my pizza. Wait- My pizza? She looked at me, and smirked. I sighed. Some things will never change...<p> 


	7. Just go to sleep dork

"...And then he was like 'Carly, you are very pretty' so I was like, 'Chris, you are very hot' and then he took me up to the sky deck and then we were sat in the deck chairs, watching the sunset. And then he..." Ok. So the boys name was Chris. Carly and Chris. Chris and Carly. Caris. And Carly seemed to like this boy. A lot.  
>She had finally plucked up the courage to go and talk to him, and it had gone very well down Carly Street. He had asked her if she wanted to go on a walk, and she had agreed, not even informing Sam and Freddie! But they had overheard the conversation. So after they had gone, Sam and Freddie had no idea of what to do. So they went back to their room. They really didn't have anything to do, so they just laid, talked, and lay. Two hours later, Carly comes in, a gigantic smile on her face. She them told them the whole story. That's where we are now.<p>

And Sam and Freddie were starting to get bored.

"...And then we got an ice cream. And then he said he had to go. And then he got my number. And then he walked me to my room. And then he kissed me goodbye! And then he left. And then I came in here. And then I told you tha-"  
>"Carly, we know it from there!" Freddie interrupted.<br>"And Carls, how many times can you say 'And' in one speech?"  
>"It wasn't a speech! I was just telling you what happened!"<br>"And we're very happy for you Carly!"  
>"So, what did you two do?" Carly said, changing then subject.<br>"Lay on our beds..."  
>"...And talked..."<br>"...Yep. That was about it!"  
>"Well, I think we should go shopping!" Carly said happily.<br>"Carly! It's 10 o'clock at night!"  
>"It is?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"But we left for the restraunt at six!"<br>"Yeah, but we were there for one hour, you were out with Chris for two, and then you've been telling us you and Chris' life story for one hour!"  
>"It's really been that long?"<br>"Yes!" Sam and Freddie replied in unison.  
>"Well then we better start getting ready to hit the hay!"<br>"Hit the hay? Really?"  
>"I'm happy!" Carly cried in defence.<br>"Fredweed you take the bathroom!"  
>"Fred-weed?" Freddie asked, chuckling slightly.<br>"Just take it!" Sam commanded.  
>"Okay..." Freddie said as he walked into the bathroom, armed with sleepwear. Carly and Sam got changed in the bedroom. You see, their personal cabin was quite big. It had one bedroom, which had three single beds in a row. All with blue duvets and pillows. The walls were also decorated blue. The door was painted white, and there was a large closet opposite the end bed, which was a bage colour. The carpet that was laid on the floor was a deep red. It looked quite luxurious actually.<br>As you walked out of the bedroom you were met with a living room, which was much simpler. This also had Blue walls, and a deep red floor. There were two sofas; One place directly in front of the TV, and the other placed to the side. Ahhh, yes. The TV. It was quite small, but had all the channels that a teenage trio that were on a cruise ship for six months needed. This made Sam happy. Although they hadn't had time to watch it yet, they were all sure it would come in handy at some point of the trip. At the side of the living room there was a dining table with four chairs round it, and a counter which had a microwave and a small oven next to it; for quick meals. For Sam.

When all three of them had changed into their pyjamas, they were all defiantly ready for sleep. They all crawled into their separate beds. Each one of them shuffled around to meet their own comfort. They then all groaned.  
>"Carly will you get that?"<br>"You do it Sam!"  
>"Carly! Please!"<br>"Sam! Do it!"  
>"Carly! Will you please do it?"<br>"No Sam! You do it!"  
>"I"LL DO IT!" Freddie clarified as he got out of bed and switched the light off.<br>"Thanks Freddie." The girls thanked, though with no expression in their voice.  
>"I don't deserve expression? Oh, I see how it is."<br>"Just go to sleep dork."  
>"Not until I get a proper thank you."<br>"Then you'll be up all night."  
>"That's fine by me."<br>"Urrrg! I'll do it myself!" Sam got out of bed, walked over to the switch, and turned the light back on. She then shuffled back to bed, got under the covers, then after five seconds she got back up again. She walked back over to the light, and switched it off. She then walked back to bed, and settled down again. "No thanks needed. Night Carls!" Sam said.  
>"Oh no you don't!" Freddie protested. He did exactly the same actions as Sam. He got up, switched the light on, got back into bed. He then got back up, switched the light off, then got back into bed. "No thanks needed. Night Carls!" He mocked, settling into bed once more. And it went on and on like that. Carly was laid in her bed, watching the pair in amusement, annoyance, and awe. For one, it was quite amusing to watch this, even though we would probably be disturbing the people below, above, or to either side. Secondly, it was annoying. It had been going on for about five minutes now, and they just were not giving up. And thirdly awe. How could they actually do that? They always had to be better than the other, didn't they?<br>"Guys!" She yelled. Sam stopped in her tracks, and turned to face Carly. "Stop it! Sam, turn the light off, get into bed, and if either of you DARE move, you're dead." She said sternly. Sam scrambled back into bed, and Freddie stayed still. Thank you.


	8. God, that boy was desperate

Carly's eyes fluttered open at the feel of vibration under her pillow. Still half asleep, she rummaged under it until she came to something hard. She slid it under, towards her, and pulled it out. Carly, though still half asleep, looked at the screen. Though she wasn't too asleep to see the name that was printed across the screen. Chris! She quickly scrambled so that she was now sat up straight, and typed in the password on her phone. 1234. Hey, in her defence, no-one ever thinks of trying 1234. She pressed 'Enter', and then 'Read'. The message read:  
><strong>Hello Carly! I hope I didn't wake you up with this! Wanna hang out today? xx<strong>  
>Carly squealed, which caused Sam to stir, and wake up. "What the chiz?" She asked sleepily. The sound of Sam's voice immediately woke up Freddie, and he sat up too. The first thing he looked at was Sam, who was sat two beds across from him. Carly was in the middle, and Freddie was placed at the other end.<br>"He text me! He text me!" Carly squealed again.  
>"Spencer? I though he was stuck!" Sam commented.<br>"Oh, I text my mum and told her to go un-glue him." Freddie said.  
>"I mean really, getting stuck to the shower, whilst taking a shower?"<br>"That must of been awkward." They both shuddered.  
>"No no! Spencer didn't text me. It was Chris! Chris text me!"<br>"Chris?"  
>"The guy I met at the restaurant!"<br>"Well, I wouldn't say you truly met him. More like drooled over him. Then I told you to pluck up your courage and go." Sam said. "So, when you two get married, you should seriously thank me." But Carly wasn't listening. She had just typed the last letter of her text, and sent it. Seconds later, her phone vibrated once again.  
>"It's Chris!" She squealed.<p>

God, that boy was desperate.

So, for the next ten minutes, Carly was typing away on her phone. So, Sam and Freddie were just sat there awkwardly. Sam couldn't be bothered to get up. And she only got up for breakfast. No-one was making breakfast. Yet. And Freddie just couldn't be bothered. With his mum around, he was usually up, washed, dressed and fed by seven. It was eight now, and this was a big lie-in for him. Then suddenly, Freddie got a text. From Sam. He looked at her questioningly before unlocking his phone to read it.  
><strong>You jealous? :D<strong>  
>He once again gave her a questioning look, before replying.<br>**No. I am not jealous. Happy?**  
>Once Sam received the text, she put her hand over her mouth and gave an over-exaggerated shocked face in his direction, before replying.<br>**You're over her? This is a first! **  
>She smirked as she sent it. But for some strange reason, unknown to Sam, it made her feel really happy and giddy inside. And she liked that feeling. A lot. But a vibration from her phone broke her out of her very confusing thoughts.<br>**Yep. I listened to your wise words 'Carly will never love you! Get over her dork.' And realised that she wasn't ever going to like me back. SO now I've moved on... ****To someone else.**  
>Freddie knew that text was dangerous. It was obviously true, but that doesn't mean it wasn't dangerous. Sam will now try to find out who it is. She will show Carly, who will for One: Try and find out who is, and Two: Think it's weird that they were texting from across the room.<br>**Cool x**  
>And that was the message he got back. It wasn't the cool part that had bothered him. It was the 'x' at the end. The x. It means a kiss. Had she just put that subconsciously? Was it meant for someone else? Did she think she was texting Carly? I mean, girls usually put kisses to each other, right? And Female and Male <em>Friends <em>do, but Sam insists that then two are not friends! He looked over at Sam. She had her phone gripped tightly in her hand, and had an expectant look on her face. She was waiting for him to reply. Freddie quickly realised this, but still thought long and hard about his reply.  
><strong>Do you think Carly will ever stop? ;) xx<strong>  
>He knew it was a stupid question. He also knew he was risking it with the 'Winky Face'. That can be considered as the 'Flirty Face' in some girls minds, including Carly's. In the last ten minutes he had heard lots of 'He gave me a Winky Face! That means flirting!' or 'Chris gave me a Winky Face! Life couldn't be better!' Or even 'A Winky Face! A Winky Face! He put one on the last text! That's an obvious act of flirt! Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeeyeyeyeyeyeye!' And the last thing he knew was that he was obviously risking it with the kisses. Or the X's. Whatever you like to call them. But he knew he was a dead-man once Sam saw the text. Or not. He looked over at Sam, and saw a second-long gigantic grin on her face. Then quickly stopped herself, and put on a straight face. She thought for a while, happy feeling buzzing inside her. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. She didn't want the next text to sound like she was actually enjoying it here, or that the kisses made her feel giddy. So instead, she just acted herself, with a little bit of love.<br>**Make me some bacon. x**  
>She smirked as she sent the text. Sam was back again.<br>**What if I don't want to? :)x**  
>Freddie was the one who smirked this time.<br>**Benson. x**  
>Freddie sighed.<br>**I'm on it! x**  
>Sam smirked in happiness as Freddie reluctantly got up from his bed, yawned, and then walked out of the room. It was only then that Carly noticed anyone else in the room. A logical explanation will be that Chris has stopped texting her for a short period of time.<br>"Where's Freddie?" She asked.  
>"Bacon." Sam replied simply.<br>"Right. Want to know about Chris?"


	9. Isn't it a bit dressy?

"So tell me why we're here again?"  
>"We're getting you something nice to wear!"<br>"What's wrong with my wear?" Sam asked, pretending to be offended.  
>"You need to look perfect for your date tonight!" Carly instructed.<br>"Can't you at least tell me who my date is?"  
>"No!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Because, I know this guy is perfect for you."<br>"But Carly!"  
>"You're going on this date and that is final!"<br>"But what will Freddie do?"  
>"Don't worry, I have found something for him to do too!" Carly explained with a smile.<br>"What?"  
>"You'll see..." Carly drifted off. "OMG Look at this one! It's perfect for you!" Carly said, holding up a dress. It was a midnight blue, and was cut off at the knees. It had a light blue ribbon around the waist, and around the bottom of the dress, too. It had no sleeves, and was not frilly at all. Just like Sam liked.<br>"Isn't it a bit... dressy?"  
>"It's a dress!"<br>"You know what I mean! I mean, I'm going on a date. With a guy I've never met. I don't know if I like him. And I'm wearing a dress."  
>"Sam! Who said it's a guy you've never met?"<br>"You mean... If it's not a guy... Then Missy? You've set me up on a date with Missy? Carly! You know I'm not like that!"  
>"Sam! Calm down! I've set you up on a date with a guy! Don't worry..."<br>"Why do we have to double date?"  
>"Cause, I don't want it to be awkward. If you're there you'll lighten up the mood!" <p>

Lies!

**Flashback**  
><em>"Do you want to go on a date tonight?"<em>_  
>"Yeah! I mean... Yeah. Sure!"<em>_  
>"Great!"<em>_  
>"But can I ask you a favour?"<em>_  
>"Sure!"<em>_  
>"Would it be ok if it was a double date?"<em>_  
>"With who?"<em>_  
>"My two best friends, Sam and Freddie!"<em>_  
>"Were they them two at the table?"<em>_  
>"Yeah."<em>_  
>"They're dating?"<em>_  
>"Not yet..."<em>_  
>"You want them to?"<em>_  
>"You know me too well!"<em>_  
><em>_"Well, they did seem to have a bit of chemistry, I guess..."__  
>"They have lots of chemistry! They're perfect for each other! They just don't know that yet!"<em>_  
>"Right..."<em>_  
>"So they can come?"<em>_  
>"Sure! It'll be fun!"<em>_  
>"Thank you so much!"<em>_  
>"Anything for you!"<em>_  
><em>**End of Flashback**

"So, go on! Try on the dress!"  
>"Ok then..." Sam walked into the dressing room, Carly waited outside for her. She heard shuffling, groans and sighs. Finally, after five minutes, Sam started to slowly out of the room. And she looked amazing. The dress fitted her perfectly. The midnight blue, sequined dress with bows. The top went down in a v-shape, but didn't show that much skin.<br>"Sam! You look amazing!"  
>"Are you sure this isn't too much effort?"<br>"No!"  
>"But wouldn't you wear something like this to prom? Not a date!"<br>"So you are coming to prom now? Make ya mind up!"  
>"I never said that!"<br>"But why won't you come to prom?"  
>"Prom is not the topic now! Is this dress ok?"<br>"Ok? Its more than ok... It amazing! Its stupendous! I'm jealous!"  
>"You're jealous?"<br>"Yep. You look amazing Sam!"  
>"Now this really sounds like prom..."<br>"Sorry..."

"Do I look ok?" Carly asked, walking out of the bathroom.  
>"Ok? Its more than ok... It amazing! Its stupendous! I'm jealous!" Sam mocked, using Carly's exact words from earlier.<br>"Sam."  
>"Ok, Ok! It looks brilliant, Chris will love it!"<br>"Do you really think so?"  
>"I just said so didn't I?"<br>"Now, you need to get back into your dress!"  
>"What if I don't want to?"<br>"You have no choice!"  
>"I wanna know who my date is gonna be!"<br>"You'll see when we get there! Now, the date is in..." Carly looked at her phone. "Thirty minutes!"  
>"That's aaaaages!"<br>"Not when we have makeup to do!"  
>"But you've done your makeup!"<br>"I know!"  
>"But that means- Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!"<br>"Yes yes yes!"  
>"But I don't want it!"<br>"Yes you do! I know you want to look your best for this guy!" Carly sang. "Let me just tell you, this guy is definitely your type!"  
>"You seem full of sureness Shay."<br>"Full of sureness?"  
>"It means that you see-"<br>"I know what it means! I just repeated it because its a very unusual expression!"  
>"That's the Puckett way!"<br>"What is the Pu-"  
>"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but can we quit this conversation and get on with my makeup?"<br>"I love it when you use words like that!"  
>"Words like what?"<br>"My, and Makeup!"  
>"Get on with it!"<br>"Yes sir!" Carly said as she sat down, Sam opposite her, and started to apply it all, carefully.  
>"Are you done yet?"<br>"Sam! It's been one minute!"  
>"One minute too long!"<br>"Just let me do it!"  
>"Alright..."<p> 


	10. Howyadoingmylovelylady?

"These shoes are hurting!" Carly complained as they walked along the deck.  
>"I told you not to wear those!"<br>"But they're pretty!"  
>"And? Why didn't you wear some pretty <em>Flat <em>shoes?"  
>"Cause, that would of spoilt the outfit! I don't suit dresses with flat shoes! But you," Carly motioned towards Sam. "Do! Those converse shoes and that dress actually look good on you, and you look very 'Sam'!"<br>"And that's good, right?"  
>"It's amazing! This guy at the date will love it!"<br>"Speaking of the date... Are we there yet?"  
>"Actually, we are!" Carly said as the two came up to a big, posh restraunt. 'The Food Palace' It read on a big sign.<br>"The food place?" Sam commented. "That's a bit of a lame name!"  
>"No Sam, its the food PALACE!" Carly corrected.<br>"Oh, that sounds a bit better..."  
>"Yeah! Now, the boys are waiting inside at table 7!" Carly said, reading the details of her text from Chris.<br>"Lets go then!" Sam commanded as they walked into the restraunt. The doorman tried to stop them, but they explained they had people waiting. The boys were in a seat that was behind a divider, so Sam haden't seen her date... yet. As Carly and Sam walked closer to the allicated table, Carly got more and more worried about what Sam would do when she saw her mystery date. But she didn't have much more time to be worried. They turned the corner, and there were they boys. The lads. The guys. Them. Whatever you like to call them, they were there. The boys were not facing them though, they were sat next to each other, but not facing the girls. Freddie was on the inside, whilst Chris was sat on the outside. Sam walked up to the table, and for the first time noticed her mystery date. Freddie. But her eyes didn't turn into that of anger, but she had a confused look on her face. She turned to Carly. "You said the guy was my type. What is my type?"  
>"What?" Carly asked. She was not really expecting that.<br>"I mean-" Sam started. "Oh, it doesn't matter!"  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah." Sam said as she slipped into her seat. She looked up to Freddie. "Sup dude?"  
>"I-I'm fine thanks.."<br>"Good!"  
>"Not to be rude, but why are you here?"<br>"Carly set me up on a double date with you, apparently."  
>"Okay then.. well hi!"<br>"Really? A formal greeting?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"You said 'Hi'. That's boring, you should say something like 'Howyadoingmylovelylady!"  
>"Howyadoingmylovelylady?"<br>"I'm good thanks!"  
>"Thats.. good?"<br>"Yes it is!" Sam said. A chuckle was heard. They looked over to Chris who was, well, chuckling. Freddie gave him a questioning look.  
>"You two are great!" He laughed.<br>"Huh?"  
>"Are you two always like this?"<br>"Like what?"  
>"Amusing! I don't think I've ever heard any conversation like yours!"<br>"Thats the Seddie way!" Carly butted in.  
>"Seddie? Where have I heard that before?" Sam asked, deep in thought.<br>"Webicon, remember? With all of the crazed fans shouting 'CREDDIE!' 'SEDDIE!'" Freddie explained.  
>"Oh, yeah."<br>"Hopefully there's no fans here, they might get the wrong idea!" Chris said. The others nodded.  
>"Oh, there might not be fans here, but they can certainly get the wrong idea with me around." Said a voice. Missy's voice. They all looked to the isle, to see her. And Olivia.<br>"What do you want Missy?" Asked Carly coldly.  
>"To ruin your vacation."<br>"And how do you plan to do that?"  
>"Seddie vs Creddie? It's definatly Seddie. The fans will go crazy for this information."<br>"And how can you be so sure it is Seddie?"  
>"You two are on a date? Duh!"<br>"It could just be a friendly meeting about food! Duh!"  
>"Then who's this guy?" Asked Missy, pointing to Chris. "I expect he's another intern of yours? Yeah, right."<br>"No, actually he's Freddie's long lost brother, Chris." Sam said. She gave Freddie a 'Go along with it' look.  
>"Yep, yep, he's my brother." Freddie confirmed.<br>"I don't believe you! Prove it." Olivia said.  
>"How do you prove you're someones brother?"<br>"Well brothers around the same age are usually really close. Freddie, tell me a secret about Chris!"  
>"What if I don't want to?"<br>"Do it!"  
>"Okay then... ermmm. Ok. My brother, Chris, has a gigantic crush on Carly Shay." He said smirking.<br>"That I do!" Chris said, smiling.  
>"Awwwww!" Olivia cooed.<br>"Ok. I believe you. You're safe for now, but we'll be back. Come on little cuz!" Missy said, then motioned Olivia to follow her out.  
>"Good save guys!" Carly said once Missy and Olivia had left the restraunt.<br>"Did she just say little cuz?" Sam asked.  
>"That means cousin!" Freddie confirmed.<br>"Which means..."  
>"Missy and Olivia are cousins!"<br>"Oh, great."

"So, hows it going bro?" Chris asked.  
>"Well, my dear brother, I'm fine thanks!"<br>"Thats good bro."  
>"Guys, really?"<br>"We need to practice! We're gonna have to remember that anytime we're around Missy, we're brothers!"  
>"True.."<br>"Er guys.."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"We've been sat here an hour, and we haven't even ordered yet!"  
>"Good point Carls... WAITER!"<p> 


	11. She was definatly a Seddie shipper

"Tonight was amazing, thanks Chris," Carly said. She was outside the cabin door with Chris, whilst Sam and Freddie had gone inside.  
>"It was perfect. And what Freddie said? Totally true."<br>"Awwwww!"  
>"Yep. I have a gigantic crush on you. See you tomorrow?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>"I'll text you in the morning.. Bye!"<br>"Bye." Carly said as Chris walked down the hallway. It turned out that Chris's cabin was only three down the hallway, on the opposite side. She walked into the room slowly, still in a daydream. Until she saw what was in front of her. Sam had Missy pinned down on the floor, and Freddie had Olivia cornered. In a corner.  
>"What is going on here?" Carly asked.<br>"These two intruders were just casually in OUR cabin. On OUR sofa. Eating MY chicken."  
>"They were in here when you came back?"<br>"You bet they was."  
>"So now we're viciously attacking them."<br>"Are you sure that's the way forward?"  
>"What else can we do?"<br>"Ask them why they were here?"  
>"I guess that would be more civil.."<br>"And boring.."  
>"But better!"<br>"Okay then..."

Sam and Freddie let go of their culprits, and the culprits tried to escape. But Sam grabbed both Olivia and Missy, and dragged them to the sofa, and sat them down.  
>"What were you doing in here?" Sam asked aggressively.<br>"Exactly what you said. We were in your cabin, on your sofa, eating your chicken."  
>"Yeah, but why?" Carly asked.<br>"We were bored, and wanted to attempt again to ruin your holiday."  
>"Excuse me, But me, Sam and Carly have been through a lot together. Something as little as this isn't going to ruin it."<br>"Yeah!" Carly agreed.  
>"And what have you been through that's worse than this."<br>"Well in Japan we wer-"  
>"Having a wonderful time! This is definitely the worst thing that has ever happened to us!" Sam cut him off.<br>"What are you doing?" Freddie whisper-shouted to Sam.  
>"You'll give her ideas!" Sam whisper-shouted back at Freddie.<br>"Oh, right." Freddie whisper-shouted back.  
>"See, the two are already flirting!" Missy said, smirking.<br>"We were not flirting!" Sam and Freddie both shouted back at her in response.  
>"So what exactly were you doing?"<br>"Well, you see.. I was telling Freddie where you can buy the most amazing chicken, since you ate all of ours, and I whispered cos' I didn't want you to know!" Sam lied, quite convincingly.  
>"And where is this place?"<br>"I already told you, I'm not gonna tell you!"  
>"Now will you please leave?"<br>"Sure. But we'll be back. Just you wait..."  
>"We'd wait ten thousand years for you." Sam said coldly. Freddie chuckled.<br>"Good. See ya." And with that, they left.  
>"Urrrg! They're not gonna give up are they?"<br>"Nope."  
>"Oh well, we'll think of some way to get rid of them, I know it!" Freddie said, whilst walking towards the bedroom.<br>"Of course we will! We're the iCarly trio!"

"Freddie, take the bathroom!"  
>"But why?"<br>"Cos you're a boy! Sam and I get changed here!"  
>"The bathrooms scary!"<br>"What?"  
>"There's a spider!"<br>"Awwww! Is wittle Fweddie scwared?" Sam mocked.  
>"Yes!"<br>"Does wittle Fweddie want Sam to come and get it?"  
>"I would very much appreciate that!"<br>"Come on then." Sam said as she walked into the bathroom with Freddie following. Carly looked at the two in confusion. One; Freddie was scared of spiders? And two; Sam was actually helping him? Awwwwwwww! And at that moment Carly realised something.

She was definitely a Seddie shipper.

Sam came out of the bathroom with her hands cupped. Inside, she had the spider.  
>"S-Sam... What are you doing with it?"<br>"I'm paying Missy a little visit."  
>"How do you know where she is?"<br>"She's in her cabin. No. 14, floor 3."  
>"How do you know her cabin number?"<br>"Momma knows everything..."


	12. Then wha Ohhhhhhhhhh!

Freddie woke up with a start, or with a pain. Sam had jumped on his leg, and was now poking it with a stick. Wait- A stick? Where do you get a stick from... In the middle of the sea?  
>"Sam!"<br>"Answer it nub."  
>"Answer what?"<br>"You're nubby phone!"  
>"My phone's the same as yours!"<br>"Just answer it!" Sam shoved the phone in his face. He sat up straight, then tapped 'Answer'.  
>"Hello? - Yes mum, I'm fine - No, I wasn't swimming in the sea mum - I was just asleep - No, Sam did not give me sleeping pills. I was just tiered. - It's 7 O'clock! - Yes I know the rhyme - No, I don't want to repeat it. - I'm sorry. - Yes Carly and Sam are fine. - No, Sam has not been physically abusing me. - Yes - No - Of course - Yes mum, I promise not to go swimming in the sea tonight - Ok. - Bye! - Yes, I really have to go. - Bye - Bye - Bye." Freddie hung up and sighed. Sam was still sat on his legs, but the stick had gone.<br>"Your mothers a psychopath."  
>"I know..."<br>"What did she want to know?" Carly asked, who had suddenly appeared in the room. She gave a confusing look at Sam's position, but then smiled.  
>"She wanted to know why I took so long to answer the phone at first, she thought I'd been swimming in the sea."<br>"Oh, well you were just asleep!"  
>"Yeah, but at home I'm made to be up by six, and since it's seven, she was worried."<br>"Oh dear..."  
>"She said that she's gonna ring me again tonight."<br>"Well you better be prepared, FudgeFace."  
>"FudgeFace? Really?"<br>"Really."  
>"Really?"<br>"Really."  
>"Reall-"<br>"YAY! Who wants pankakes?"  
>"Mamma does!" Sam said as she jumped off Freddie, and walked out of the bedroom, into the kitchen. And, there waiting for her was a giant pile of pancakes. She was surprised she hadn't smelt them. Freddie was a distractive nub.<p>

"So, what are we doing today?" Freddie asked Carly. So far, she had come up with all the plans.  
>"Well, I'm meeting Chris at the pool at 10, he said you guys could come along."<br>"Sure!"  
>"Sounds good to me."<br>"So, Sam, that means we have to go shopping!"  
>"What for?" Sam whined. "We have enough food in!"<br>"Not for food! For bikinis!" Carly explained happily. Freddie watched Sam's face drop.  
>"But I have a bikini!"<br>"I bet you didn't bring it!"  
>"I did!"<br>"Then show me it!"  
>"Fine! I'll go get it." Sam walked into the bedroom. Freddie was just sat there, innocently eating the rest of his pancakes before Sam did. A minute later, Sam came back out of the bedroom, holding a bikini. It was rainbow striped.<br>"Sam! That's not gonna fit you now!"  
>"Yeah it will! Trust me, I haven't grown. I'm even smaller than Freddie now."<br>"I know you're small, but you're thingies bigger."  
>"My stomach?"<br>"No no! You're still really slim!"  
>"Then wha- Ohhhhhhh!" Sam said, realising what Carly was on about. Freddie finished his last pancake, wondering 'Why am I best Friends with two girls again?'. The conversations he overheard...<br>"Yes ohhhhhhh! We need to goooooooo."  
>"Not Funny Carls."<br>"It was worth a try! Now, come on!"  
>"I'm coming!" Sam said as she walked out of the cabin door. Carly turned back.<br>"Are you gonna be ok here?" She asked Freddie, who was still at the table.  
>"Yeah."<br>"What ya gonna do?"  
>"I don't know.."<br>"Ok then! We won't be long!" Carly shouted as she shut the door behind her.  
>"Yes you will..." Freddie said under his breath. Carly can't 'Not be long' when shopping. Sam can, but Carly would bribe her to stay longer. With some kind of meat product. So, Freddie had no idea what to do.<p>

"Did we really have to have that conversation in front of Freddie?" Sam whined. Thy were now in a shop called 'Bikinis are cool!'. Inventive name. And it was the third shop they had been in that sold Bikini's.  
>"Talk about what?"<br>"My 'thingies'"  
>"Oh... that. Well, don't be worried. Freddie will have no idea what we were on about!"<br>"He's a teenage boy with hormones. Of course he will know what we were on about!"  
>"And you're worried?"<br>"A bit..."  
>"It'll be fine. I mean, I'm sure Freddie's noticed anyway."<br>"If you want to live, I'd zip it shay."  
>"Ok, ok" Carly said as she looked around the shop some more. Then, she came to a Bikini which she liked. "Sam! Look at this one!" Sam walked over to her. "It's perfect for you!"<br>"It's a girly colour."  
>"Purple's not girly!"<br>"Yeah, it is!"  
>"It will look amazing on you! Freddie will love it!"<br>"Wow wow wow, hold you're horses. What did you just say?"  
>"I said, Missy will love it!" Carly lied. Sam actually believed her.<br>"And why is that good?"  
>"Because, she will be jealous!"<br>"And.."  
>"And then... She might feed herself to the sharks because the jealousy made her crazy?"<br>"The girls already crazy!"


	13. Hobo guys? She got it baaaaaad!

**Thanks to BetterThanGold, Tomboy22, MakingItShine, TheBlithesomeOne, k1996pw, and Seddie. is. epic. 73 for your reviews – You guys rock!**

"Sam! Come on!"  
>"I don't wanna!"<br>"What are you even watching?" Carly asked. She and Freddie were trying to convince Sam to get up of the sofa, and go to the swimming pool. Chris was already there!  
>"Celebrities underwater."<br>"You can be underwater if you come on!"  
>"I don't wanna!"<br>"But why?" Freddie asked.  
>"Because I- Freddork, go away."<br>"Sam!"  
>"No, I wanna talk to Carly a minute, could you please step outside." Sam said to Freddie. He did what she asked, and stepped outside. He could of listened in, but that would be mean. And he had more respect for Sam then that.<br>"What's up?"  
>"I don't know... I just don't..."<br>"Want Freddie to see you in it?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Why not?"  
>"I guess I'm just a bit self-conscience.."<br>"Around Freddie?"  
>"Y- No no! Not just the nub... all of them!"<br>"All nubs?"  
>"No! Hot guys too! And dumb guys, and cool guys, and sporty guys, and tall guys, and short guys, and posh guys, and poor guys, and hobo guys.."<br>"Hobo guys?"  
>"You never know what to expect!"<br>"Okay then... Well Sam, you shouldn't be. You're amazing and beautiful and cool, and any guy would be lucky to be liked by you"  
>"What are you hinting at?"<br>"Oh nothing!" Carly sang. Even though she knew exactly what she was on about. Part one of SISAFLE was complete: Sam was definitely crushing on Freddie. And she got it baaaaaaaad.  
>"Come on then!"<br>"I still don't wanna."  
>"But I told you, Freddie will think you look amazing."<br>"You really think so?"  
>"Yes! Now come on!"<br>"I'm coming..." Sam sighed as she picked up her bag (That contained her swimming stuff) and followed Carly out of the cabin. Sam was quiet on the way there. It wasn't just Freddie seeing her in basically a bra and pants, it was also Her seeing Freddie in just his swimming shorts. She knew he had become a lot more muscular and had seen his stomach abs when she 'accidentaly' poured juice all over his shirt the other week. She had to go home then; after he had taken his shirt off. She obviously didn't want him to catch her staring.  
>So now, that's why she was worried. A full two hours in the pool with a shirtless Freddie? This should be good...<p>

"Sam! Come on!"  
>"No."<br>"Urrg!" Carly yelled in frustration. She leaned against the lockers.  
>"Are you ok?" Carly looked up to see a girl, around her age, looking down at her concerned.<br>"Yeah.."  
>"No you're not."<br>"I know..."  
>"What's up?" The girl asked.<br>"Why don't I introduce myself first.. I'm Carly!"  
>"Carly... I've heard that name before... Oh yeah! My aunt!"<br>"And you have an aunt called Carly!"  
>"My names Olivia!"<br>"Olivia?"  
>"Yep!"<br>"You wouldn't happen to know anyone called Missy would you?"  
>"Nope!"<br>"Then hi!"  
>"So, what's up with you?" Olivia no.2 asked.<br>"Sam! Get out of there!" Carly shouted, demonstrating.  
>"No." Sam followed.<br>"That's what's wrong!" Carly sighed.  
>"Why won't she come out?"<br>"Because, It's the first time in her new bikini, and the boy she really likes is there." Carly whispered, hoping Sam wouldn't hear. It was a fail.  
>"I don't like Freddie." Sam shouted.<br>"Yes you do!"  
>"No, I don't"<br>"You can't live in denial forever!"  
>"Shut up Shay."<br>"And you see my point?"  
>"SO, she won't come out because Freddie is in the pool?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Sam!" Carly called.<br>"No."  
>"You don't have to go in the pool yet, I just want to see you!" Carly said.<br>"I know you have a random stranger with you called Olivia!"  
>"Just come on out! They boys have been waiting ages!"<br>"Ok." Sam said as she gathered her stuff, unlocked the door, and walked out towards the girls. She looked uneasily at Carly.  
>"Sam. You. Look. Great."<br>"No I don't!" Sam said as she put her stuff in the locker.  
>"Yes you do." Olivia said.<br>"Who are you?"  
>"Olivia!"<br>"Olivia?"  
>"She doesn't know Missy!" Carly butted in.<br>"Then hi."  
>"Sam, you look great. Come on!"<br>"Come on!" Olivia repeated, but Sam stood her ground.  
>"I have an idea.." Carly said. A light bulb literally went off in her head.<br>"Oh no. Watch it Shay." But Carly didn't listen, She gave Olivia some sort of secret glance, and they both took one of her arms and started to drag her towards the pool!  
>"Carly!"<br>"We'll get you there one way or another!"  
>"No."<br>"Yes! You're on your way!"  
>"I don't wanna!<br>"Is that all you can say?"  
>"I can threaten you!"<br>"But I know you love me really!"  
>"Not at this point in time!"<br>"You'll thank me for it one day!"  
>"No I won't!"<br>"Shut up! We're here!" Carly commanded. Sam opened her eyes to see a gigantic pool, with a slide, wave machine, and palm trees. She just had one thought. How the chiz did they fit that on a ship? She looked forward to see Chris and Freddie looking back. Well, Chris was looking; Freddie seemed to be more like staring. Carly and Olivia noticed this, so they kept hold of her arms.  
>"Let me go!"<br>"Only if you promise to go into the pool!"  
>"I don't wanna go in!" Sam complained.<br>"It's not cold!" Freddie said.  
>"How do you know?"<br>"Because, I'm in here! Now get in!"  
>"No."<br>"Don't make me get you in."  
>"You wouldn't dare!"<br>"Oh, but I would."  
>"Na-aa."<br>"So this is Freddie?" Olivia whispered over to Carly.  
>"Yep!"<br>"So why won't she go in?"  
>"Because, she's too shy!"<br>"I am not shy!" Sam denied.  
>"Then go in the pool!"<br>"Fine, I will." Sam said as she pulled out of the grasp of the girls. She walked up to the pools edge, and jumped in. Finally!


	14. VERY unexpected

Freddie's POV

Sam looks so pretty. I really shouldn't be thinking of her like this, but I know I defiantly am. Her hair falls perfectly and she's just so.. Amazing. Not just in that bikini, in everything she wears. Ahhhh Sam...

Sam's POV

Hottie Alert! Who knew Freddie was so hot? I think I've permanently ruined my reputation now, yanno, falling for a nub. Yeah. I admit it. I may have slightly fallen for Freddie. But no-one knows of course, whilst that would be disastrous!

….

"Freddie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carly asked as she swam up to him and Sam.  
>"Sure." Freddie said.<br>"In private."  
>"Oh, right." Freddie said as he followed Carly to the other side of the pool. "So, what's up?"<br>"You."  
>"Me?"<br>"Yes, you."  
>"What have I done?"<br>"Are you over me?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"I mean, do you still like me?"  
>"No offence, but no."<br>"So, who's the new girl?"  
>"Who said anything about a new girl?"<br>"Freddie, do you like Sam?"  
>"No!" Freddie denied, adding a 'pffft' on the end.<br>"But, you've been flirting with her all day!"  
>"No I haven't!"<br>"You have! I saw you!"  
>"And what was I doing?"<br>"Holding her waist, splashing her, pushing her in the pool, and putting-"  
>"Those are not flirting!"<br>"Yeah, they are!"  
>"And how would you know?"<br>"Because I've been doing exactly the same things to Chris all day!"  
>"You have?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Well... It was all accidental!"<br>"It was?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Then... you're free to go. But I'll be watching you!" Carly threatened. Freddie swam away. Back to Sam. Oh, Freddie. You'll never learn, will you?  
>Part two of SISAFLE was complete: Freddie was definitely crushing on Sam. And he got it baaaaaaad.<p>

Carly decided she was now going to get out of the pool. Chris had left around half an hour ago, and Sam and Freddie were definitely not going to include her in their little game of Flirt. Or Tag. Whatever you like to call it.  
>She swam over to Freddie and Sam.<br>"Guys I'm gonna get out."  
>"Why?" Sam asked.<br>"I don't feel too good." Carly lied.  
>"Oh. Well, I hope you feel better soon!"<br>"I'm sure I will!"  
>"Alright then, bye!"<br>"Bye!" Carly said as she climbed up the ladders that led out of the pool. She walked to the changing rooms, and, well, got changed. She remembered the new friend she had made today, Olivia. Number 2. This is gonna be confusing. There was Olivia 1; Cousin of Missy Robbinson. Evil. Sly. And nothing like Olivia 2. Olivia 2 was not related to Missy. Nice. Kind. And definitely a Seddie shipper. Which was good; She needed some people on her side.

Carly was laid on her bed, thinking things out, when her phone rang. She was expecting it to be Sam or Freddie; Hoping for it to be Chris; But it was Spencer.  
>"Hey spencer - Yep, I'm fine! - Yeah, the cruise is amazing - Nope - Yep - Yep - Nope - Yes, I do like the letter P - Of course - Yes, I know it's awfully quiet - Sam and Freddie are at the pool - Yes, I know - Yes, they are spending a lot of time together lately - Nope, I've got Chris - My new boyfriend, well, I mean, I think he's my boyfriend - Yes, It's complicated - Of course not - Yes - No- Yes - No - No - No - Yes - No- WAIT SERIOUSLY? - That's amazing! I thought I was alone on this one - FOR HOW LONG? - How did you know? - True - Yep, they will not stop - That's amazing! Another Seddie shipper! - Yeah, I gotta go, I think I hear them coming - Sure - Talk to ya later - Bye!" Carly put the phone down and sighed. Spencer was a Seddie shipper. And had been from the beginning. He was a true fan. But not a fan of Caris. Her and Chris. But then again, he didn't like many of her boyfriends. Look at what happened to Griffin!<br>Just then, Sam and Freddie walked into the room. Both soaking - Expected. Both laughing - Expected. Both holding hands - VERY unexpected. Carly looked at them in confusion, her confusion because of the placement of their hands. She looked at them like this for a while longer. They finally stopped laughing, and looked back at Carly.  
>"What happened on the way back?" Carly asked.<br>"Well, you see, we were just innocently walking home at first. The pool had closed for cleaning, so we had to get out. But then we noticed Missy and Olivia sat on deck chairs. We decided she looked too happy." Sam started.  
>"So, SAM had the idea that it would be nice to attack them. She snuck around the back of Missy's chair and fiddled with it. She urged for me to do the same, so I did."<br>"Freddie undid the bolt on Olivia's chair, and I did the same to Missy's. As soon as we had snuck back round the front, Olivia's chair collapsed. Missy looked at us straight away, so Freddie grabbed my hand and we ran." Sam finished. She looked down at her hand, only to find it still attached to Freddie's. She quickly blushed and pulled it away.


	15. I think people in Africa did!

**This chapter is all Carly and Chris talking!  
>I do not own iCarly, or my friend's hamster. I do own my hamster though!<strong>

"I don't wanna go back!" Carly whined.  
>"Why?" Chris asked, confused.<br>"Because...er..." Carly stuttered, trying to come up with an excuse. "Because, Sam and Freddie are in there!"  
>"I thought you liked Sam and Freddie?" Chris said, even more confused.<br>"Well yeah, but... They're having Seddie time!"  
>"Seddie time?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Are you sure that's the reason you don't want to go?"<br>"I think so?"  
>"Do you really think so?"<br>"No..."  
>"Then what is the real reason?"<br>"Because I want to spend more time with you?"  
>"And do you enjoy spending time with me?"<br>"Maybe..."  
>"Maybe yes, or maybe no?"<br>"Maybe yes."  
>"Well, I like spending time with you, too."<br>"Really?"  
>"Really."<br>"I forgot to ask, where are you from?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Like, where do you live?"  
>"Oh, right. I live in Redmond."<br>"Like, Redmond in Washington?"  
>"The one and only!"<br>"That's like, just next door to me! I'm from Seattle."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Wait, did you get on here like 4 days ago?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"And you came on a coach from Ridgeway school?"<br>"Er, Yeah!"  
>"Me too!"<br>"You did?"  
>"Yeah! But I obviously don't go to Ridgeway."<br>"Of course."  
>"Yeah, my dad dropped me off. I was at the back of the bus."<br>"Tha'ts maybe why I didn't see you."  
>"Yeah, I didn't see you though."<br>"I was being quiet. I gave a suggestion to Sam cause she was bored, It turned into a heated argument Between her and Freddie."  
>"Were they shouting 'Me' 'Me' 'Me' back and forth?"<br>"Yep. That was them."  
>"Oh. Then I defiantly heard them."<br>"I think people in Africa did!"  
>"Yep. Them two were in their own little world."<br>"As usual."  
>"Yeah. So, are you on your own?"<br>"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to be, but my mate broke his ankle."  
>"Oh no, what happened?"<br>"It was a football accident."  
>"And your parents still let you come?"<br>"They didn't know."  
>"About the trip?"<br>"Oh no, of course they knew about the trip. The accident. For one; They might never let me play football again, and two; They probably wouldn't let me on the trip if they knew I was on my own."  
>"True. So, what happened to his ticket?"<br>"He tried to make it up to me by giving the ticket to my ex. Turns out he thought we could get all close on the trip. And then he'd be doing me a favour."  
>"So you're ex girlfriend is on this ship?"<br>"Yep. I've seen her a few times with her cousin, who is also on the trip."  
>"Her cousin?" Carly froze. Olivia. And Olivia No. 1 at that. "Is her name Olivia by any chance?"<br>"Yeah, how did you know?"  
>"I maybe know her."<br>"Urrg, she's evil. I'd stay away from her if I was you."  
>"I try to. You see, her cousin, Missy was my best friend when we was little. She then moved away. About two months ago, she came back, wanting to be friends again. Between her leaving and coming back, I had obviously met Sam and Freddie."<br>"So she was jealous?"  
>"Kinda. She harassed Sam. Made her sick, broke her phone, and sent her to a pinata factory... The usual." Carly explained.<br>"Very usual." Chris chuckled.  
>"So then, in the end we proved she was evil. And Freddie won the School at Sea thing. What we're on now. But, he gave it to Missy."<br>"Seriously?"  
>"Yeah. According to him, it was to save iCarly."<br>"But really, it was to protect Sam?"  
>"Yeah, but he won't admit that."<br>"He's indenial."  
>"Yep."<br>"But I'm not."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Carly, will you be my girlfriend?"


	16. Its probably just a shark

**I love this chapter! We first meet the little surprise! **

"So you two are like an item now?" Sam asked.  
>"Yes!"<br>"Well, I'm happy for you Carls!"  
>"Yeah, me too." Freddie said.<br>"No you're not." Sam teased.  
>"Er, yeah, I am."<br>"I don't believe you!" Sam sang.  
>"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Freddie asked. Carly just stared at the two. It's like she wasn't even there! She had told them all about her date with Chris, and they were now all laid on their separate beds.<br>"Because you're jealous."  
>"No I am not."<br>"But your little Carly has a little boyfriend. Who's not you!"  
>"And?"<br>"And, you love her remember!"  
>"I do not love Carly anymore. I've moved on!" Carly had been watching this argument closely, and when Freddie came out with this, she quickly focused on Sam's face. Sam's face, even if only for a second, lit up. She smiled and you could see a twinkle in her eye. But then it faded, and she went back to being herself.<br>"Finally. You listened to me."

"Finally! Peace and quiet!" Sam sighed. Her, Carly, and Freddie were laid on the deck chairs. It was the first time in ages they had all gotten to relax - together. With sunglasses on their head and Smoothies by their side, It was paradise to the trio. They were all relaxing, when:  
>"Do you guys hear that sound?" Freddie asked.<br>"Shut up Freddie." Carly whined. Peace and quiet. Was that too much to ask for?  
>"No, no, listen. It sounds like a small animal."<br>"It's probably just a shark." Sam said.  
>"No. It's a kitten!"<br>"A kitten? You aren't allowed animals on the ship, so how would it of got on here?"  
>"I don't know, but I can defiantly hear one." Freddie said confidently.<br>"Then look for it."  
>"I don't think he needs to look. Look!" Carly pointed towards a plant pot. Behind it was a small head, belonging to a kitten. It was looking shyly towards the three teens. It popped out some more, revealing its body. It was a light ginger kitten, with white paws. And it was tiny! Carly, Sam and Freddie instantly fell in love with it. Freddie got up out of his position and slowly walked towards it; the kitten didn't move. He slowly put his hands around the kitten, and picked it up. Freddie brought the kitten towards his chest, hiding it from view. If anyone saw this, the kitten would probably be thrown overboard. He kept it still whilst he moved it back towards the girls. Freddie sat back down on his seat and held the kitten towards the girls. Sam came over and sat on the floor next to Freddie and the kitten. Carly did the same.<br>Freddie showed the kitten to Sam. She held her hand out and stroked its nose. The kitten licked Sam's finger.  
>It obviously liked her.<br>"It's so cute." Sam whispered as she continued to stroke the kitten. Carly was looking at Sam and Freddie together. They were so cute it was unreal. Sam was stroking the kitten whilst Freddie was looking down at Sam. Freddie on the other hand was thinking about Sam. This was another side of her that he hadn't seen before. And Sam had a lot of sides! Happy Sam; Sad Sam; Angry Sam; Thoughtful Sam; Hungry Sam; Ill Sam; Sorry Sam; Tiered Sam - Freddie had seen them all. But never this side of her. He also couldn't help but realise how blue her eyes were. Of course he'd always known they were blue, but not this blue. He snapped out of his trance when he heard the kitten start to purr at Sam. He decided he should give Carly a go. He moved the kitten to his other side where Carly was. Carly made the same action as Sam, copying her actions. She took her finger and started to stroke the kittens nose softly.  
>The kitten bit her.<br>Carly pulled her finger back in pain. "Ow!" She cried, sucking her finger. Once the pain had eased, she slowly moved her finger back towards the kitten. Noticing this, the cat hissed and then tried to scratch Carly. But Carly moved her hand back just in time.  
>It obviously did not like her.<p>

"So, what are we supposed to do with it?" Freddie asked. He was lying on the bed, with the kitten on his chest; which was also sleeping. Sam was at the end of that bed, texting on her phone. Carly was on the bed next to that one, staring at the kitten with evil eyes.  
>"Keep it!" Sam said with lots of enthusiasm.<br>"We can't" Freddie stated. "You aren't allowed pets on the ship."  
>"I do a lot of things I'm not allowed to do."<br>"You're point being?"  
>"We can just hide it in the room! No-ones going to know."<br>"What about the maid?"  
>"We'll opt out of it."<br>"Yeah, but what about Food, toys, litter, that kind of stuff?"  
>"We'll get them when we next dock!"<br>"It could work..."  
>"It will work!"<br>"Don't I get a say in this?" Carly asked, speaking up for the first time.  
>"Nope." Freddie said.<br>"We're keeping the cat." Sam said menacingly.  
>"But it hates me!"<br>"And?"  
>"Well, it does seem to love you two..."<br>"Exactly."  
>"It needs a name though!"<br>"Oh yeah! Any ideas?"  
>"Nope."<br>"What about Biscuit?"  
>"Naaa. Fluffles!"<br>"Simber!"  
>"Leo!"<br>"Charlie!"  
>"Fat Cake!"<br>"Felix!"  
>"Bacon!"<br>"Guys! Why don't we name the kitten after you two?"  
>"We are not naming the kitten Seddie."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I think we should call it Samedi!"<br>"Samedi? Why?"  
>"Because, Samedi translates to Saturday in French; we found the kitten today - Saturday. Also, it kind of sounds like mine and Sam's name together. Sam from Sam, and di from Freddie. Then the random E in the middle can be from Carly." Freddie explained.<br>"Clever, but lame." Sam said.  
>"But we're keeping it, right?" Freddie confirmed.<br>"Of course!" Carly said.

It was official. The Kittens' name was Samedi.


	17. You're not being serious, right?

"Why are we getting the purple one?"  
>"Because Sam, as I said before, they have run out of red ones."<br>"Does it really matter what colour you get?" Asked Carly.  
>"No. Which is why we're getting this one!" Once again, the trio were fighting. Over the colour of the litter tray.<br>"Right, so do we have everything now?" Carly asked as they walked out of the pet shop.  
>"Yep, everything we need for a little bundle of fluff!" Sam said.<p>

Carly was in the shower, and Freddie was laid on his bed. Sam was sat on the middle bed, playing chase with the kitten. She stopped and picked it up, putting it to her chest and falling back onto the bed. Samedi started to lick her face. She giggled and rubbed noses with the kitten. Freddie was watching Sam the whole time. He knew it was stalkeri-sh, but In his mind, Sam was beautiful.  
>Sam suddenly stopped, putting the kitten on the floor. She turned to face Freddie. "I think I want to become vegetarian." She said, her mind obviously in deep thought. Freddie froze.<br>"What did you just say?" he questioned.  
>"I said, I think I want to become vegetarian."<br>"You're not being serious, right? You love meat! I quote 'Mamma does love her meat'"  
>"I'm being serious. I mean, come on, who'd wanna eat this ball of cute fluffiness?" Sam asked, referring to Samedi. She tickled it under its chin.<br>"But that's a cat. I don't think you've ever ate cat in your life!"  
>"I know, but this kitten is so cute. And when you think about it, cows are kinda cute too. And so are pigs, chickens, and like every animal!"<br>"So you're a sudden animal lover now?"  
>"Yep. Which is why I have decided to become a vegetarian."<br>"It's official?"  
>"Oh yeah, 100%. Mamma does love her vegetables!" Sam said as she laid back down on the bed. The kitten jumped up onto Freddie's bed and brought it's toy mouse with it. A few moments later, Carly got out of the shower.<br>"Hey, what's new?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.  
>"Sam became vegetarian." Freddie said.<br>"Haha, yeah. Good one Freddie!" Carly laughed.  
>"No, seriously."<br>"No she didn't! Sam wouldn't be able to go an hour without meat!"  
>"I did." Sam said plainly.<br>"Wait, seriously?" Carly asked, still in disbelief.  
>"Yep, mamma's gone vegige!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Cos this kitten's cute."<br>"Right..." Carly said. She had no idea how that led to that, but maybe it was just a phase?

"Wake up!" Carly shouted for the hundredth time. Sam and Freddie would not get up. And it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon! They had reservations for the restaurant at 3, so she needed to get them up!

They did not stir.

"SEDDDDDDDDIE!" Carly shouted.

They stirred.

"What did you say?" Asked a still sleepy Freddie.  
>"I said, SEDDDDDDIE!" Carly smirked.<br>"And why didn't you shout bacon?" Asked Sam, getting up out of bed.  
>"Because that wouldn't be fair. You can't have bacon anymore."<br>"No-one takes away mammas bacon."  
>"Except mamma. You became vegetarian remember?"<br>"Oh chiz."  
>"You could become a meatetarian again?" Freddie smirked.<br>"Nope."  
>"Right, oh, by the way... WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?" Carly questioned.<br>"I call it..." Freddie looked at the clock on the back wall. "Five past one!"  
>"Exactly! Why were you not up earlier? And what were you guys dreaming about?"<br>"Nothing!" They both said together, and quickly.  
>"I don't believe you. Freddie go get changed and don't come out till I tell you to. Sam, we're having a talk. Now. Here. About you."<br>"But I don't want to!" Sam whined.  
>"Now!" Carly ordered. Freddie and Sam did as said. Carly sat down on the bed next to Sam.<br>"Spill it sister."  
>"Spill what?"<br>"You're dream last night!"  
>"I had no dream! You can't prove anything!"<br>"You were mumbling 'Freddie' in your sleep!"  
>"Oh."<br>"So, tell me!"  
>"Well, you see, I had this dream where, well, me and Freddie kissed?"<br>"Really? Tell me all the deets!"  
>"Well it wasn't really kissing. It was more making out."<br>"Seriously?"  
>"Yeah, Like a big make out,"<br>"With tongues?"  
>"Yep."<br>"This is amazing!"  
>"But it doesn't mean anything!" Sam defended.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah, I mean, why would it mean anything?"<br>"Because you maybe like him?" Carly asked hopefully.  
>"Nope. I hate the dork." Sam denied.<br>"Yeah, cos that's believable." Carly sighed.  
>"I hate him!"<br>"You hate who?" Freddie asked, popping out of the bathroom.  
>"Freddie! I told you not to come out until I told you to!"<br>"I'm sorry. I was just getting very bored in there!"  
>"That's ok." Carly said. "We were just finishing. Sam, you go get changed in the bathroom. Freddie sit and have a talk with me."<br>"Good luck Freddie!" Sam said as she slipped into the bathroom. Freddie chuckled and then sat down on the bed. Carly looked at him sternly. Freddie's face fell.  
>"Ok. Freddie. Let's cut to the chase. You had a dream last night. About Sam. And you were making out with her. It included tongues." Carly said. She chuckled at Freddie's expression. And by his expression, she was correct.<br>"How did you know?" Freddie asked, defeated.  
>"I'm special." Carly said, holding back her laughter. Freddie looked so confused.<br>"No, seriously."  
>"You were mumbling 'Sam' in your sleep. And attempting to make out with your pillow."<br>"Did Sam see?" Asked a very worried Freddie.  
>"Thankfully, no."<br>"Good!"  
>"So you'll finally admit to liking her?"<br>"I don't like Sam!" Freddie denied, way to quickly.  
>"You do too!"<br>"I do not!"  
>"You do!"<br>"I do not!"  
>"Ok, Ok, you don't!" But Carly knew he did.<br>"Thank you!" Freddie said, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He did like Sam. And he knew it. He just did not want Carly to know. And if Sam knew, he was dead.


	18. Don't dis my hometown

Freddie locked their cabin behind them. They were leaving now for the restaurant, and they were meeting Chris there. As soon as he turned to face the girls, he saw that Sam was skipping ahead, laughing uncontrollably. He heard the locked-in kitten meow once more as he turned to Carly. Carly was looking at Sam like she was crazy. As Sam reached the end of the hallway, she turned around and skipped back towards the pair, still laughing happily. When she reached them, she stopped in her tracks, smiling madly. "Come on!" Sam encouraged. "It's fun!"  
>"What are you doing?" Carly questioned.<br>"Being happy! I mean, there's nothing wrong with being happy! You two should be happy! We should be happy! Everyone should be happy! Come on Carly! Be happy!" Sam said as she grabbed Carly's arm and dragged her along as she started to skip again. 'What the heck?' Carly thought as she was dragged along by Sam. Once again, at the end of the hall Sam turned around and went back to Freddie. "Come on Freddie!" She said again, as she pulled her other friend by the arm with them. Sam dragged them like this all the way to the restaurant, receiving weird looks from tons of people. Sam was too happy to notice. Once they got there, they were greeted by a confused yet amused Chris. Sam let go of her two best friend's arms and smiled at Chris. "Hi Chris! How's it going?" Sam asked happily.  
>"I'm good thanks?"<br>"That's brilliant. I'm happy you're happy!" Sam said, walking past them all towards their reserved table. Carly and the gang followed her. They took their seat. The waiter came almost immediately.  
>"Hello, can I take you're orders for drinks?" She asked politely.<br>"I'd like four glasses of water please." commanded Sam.  
>"But Sam, we don't want water." Said a confused Carly.<br>"Oh, they're all for me!" Sam said.  
>"Okay then..."<p>

A few moments later, the rest of them had ordered their drinks.

A few minutes later, the drinks came.

A few seconds later, Sam had drank all of her water.

Freddie noticed. "Sam! What the?"  
>"I was thirsty!"<br>"But- You drank all that water in like five seconds!"  
>"I was thirsty!" Sam repeated.<br>"Wait, Sam. This happened that time you made that bet with Freddie! When you couldn't insult him for a week!"  
>"What happened?" Asked Chris.<br>"She drank loads of water! She was craving insulting Freddie! Now, Sam's craving meat!"  
>"I am not craving meat!"<br>"Yeah you are! And, your being rambunctious! Like with the fish sticks! You cut off Freddie's sleeves, being uncontrollable. Now, you're being uncontrollably happy, and drinking loads of water!"  
>"I'm perfectly happy without meat. Being a vegetarian has shone a light on the world of happy!"<br>"The world of happy? Really Sam?"  
>"Don't dis my hope town." Sam said seriously.<br>"Sorry!" Freddie defended. Sam forgot about the past conversation and started smiling uncontrollably again.  
>The waiter came to take their orders. Chris had Pizza, Carly had a Pasta, Freddie also had Pizza, and Sam got a Vegetarian Spaghetti bolognaise. Everyone watched her as she took the first spoon-full. Once she had chewed and swallowed, her face lit up. "This is soooo good!" she smiled. "which makes me happy!" she smiled even more and then started to shovel the rest down. Everyone else shrugged and started to shovel down their own food.<br>"So, now we're officially going out, I need to know more about you and your friends" Chris said.  
>Carly smiled. "Then why don't you ask us some questions?"<br>"Ok then. Question one; How long have you guys known each other?" Chris asked.  
>"Well, me and Sam met at around 8 years old, and Freddie joined us when we were around 14."<br>"It was a happy day!" Sam said enthusiastically.  
>"What was a happy day?" Carly questioned.<br>"When I met Freddie!"  
>"Why?" Asked a very confused Freddie.<br>"Cos meeting new people is happy!" Sam said, giggling a little after woods.  
>"Ok then." Chris started. "Have either of you girls dated Freddie?" He asked, smirking.<br>"Me and Freddie have dated." Carly stated. "But Sam and Freddie haven't" She said. "Yet." She added under her breath.  
>"Alright, that's enough for me for now."<br>"I really like you Chris!" Carly said to Chris, who was across the table from them.  
>"I really like you too." Chris responded. They nuzzled noses from opposite sides of the table. Sam and Freddie 'Awwwwwwwwed'.<p> 


	19. I'm not too fond of carrots

Sam, Freddie, Carly and Chris were out on the deck. Once again, they were relaxing on the deck chairs. This time; hopefully not finding a kitten. Soon enough, Sam fell asleep and you could hear her light snoring. Freddie, who was on one side of her, looked over at Sam.  
>Freddie's POV<br>Sam is so pretty. She's asleep at the moment and I know I really shouldn't do this, but I can't help but stare. She is beautiful. And I still can't believe I have fallen for the girl I'm supposed to hate. The girl who hates me. Her light snoring is so cute too, everything she does is cute!  
>Carly's POV<br>Freddie is staring at Sam whilst she's sleeping. I bet if Sam knew, she'd feel really self-conscience! He's looking at her with loving eyes though, and you can tell they're really meant to be. It's so cute!  
>Freddie continued to stare at Sam for some time. He then saw Carly looking at him, raising an eyebrow. He quickly looked away, whistling innocently.<p>

Now, Sam, Freddie and Carly were lounging in front of the TV in the cabin. Couch potatoes. They were watching Girly Cow, and Freddie wasn't enjoying it. It was too girly. He looked over at Sam again, who was sat the other side of Carly. She was wearing a really nice outfit today (In his opinion). She had jeans on, skinny to be precise, and a red top. It was all red, but had a white love heart in the middle. She was laid upside down, head hanging off the front of the sofa. She looked so, well, Sam! Then he wondered what the programme looked like upside down. Well, it may be more entertaining that way. He slid down and then swivelled over, so his head was hanging of the sofa, upside down. He put his feet up on the back of the sofa and looked over at Sam, who was looking at Freddie, smirking. "Having fun there Benson?" She chuckled.  
>"I could ask you the same thing!" Freddie replied. Carly looked down at Freddie.<br>"Really Freddie? I can expect it from Sam, but you?"  
>"Girly Cow's boring." Freddie stated. "I thought it may be more interesting this way round!"<br>"Why is Girly Cow boring?" Carly asked.  
>"Because, It's girly! And I'm a boy!"<br>So, after that, Carly turned off the T.V. It turned out Girly Cow was actually the only thing on.  
>"So, what do we do now?" Carly asked. But no-one answered, as Freddie's phone began to ring. He got it out of his pocket, groaned at the caller, but answered it anyway. "Hello? - No Mum, I'm not being dangled of the side of the ship by Sam!" Freddie sat up right on the couch. "I am sat up perfectly straight! - Of course not - Yes, you heard right. Carly does have a boyfriend. - No, it's not me! - Yes - No - Yes - No, it doesn't make me so jealous I want to throw myself off the ship - NO! , Seriously? - Yes - Ok then, Bye!" Freddie hung up. He looked over at the girls who had their eyebrows raised at him. "She had heard from Spencer that Carly had a boyfriend, and wanted to make sure that I wasn't so jealous that I'd throw myself off the ship." Freddie explained.<br>"Crazy."  
>"But then, she had the theory that even if I did, Sam would save me!" Freddie smiled a sickly sweet smile at Sam.<br>"Of course I'd do that!" Sam asked.  
>"Apparently, she's seen a lot of changes in you. You're now more of a lady."<br>"Awwww, say thanks to her next time you see her!"  
>"I'll make sure to do that." Freddie said. It was weird seeing this side of Sam, Happy, Grateful, and Vegetarian. But he was missing the old one!<br>"Well, when you do throw yourself of the ship, I'll defiantly save you!"  
>"Why, thank you my lady."<br>"Never call me that." Well, some parts of Sam will never change.

"I can't get to sleep!" Sam said excitedly.  
>"Just try!" Carly moaned.<br>"I'm too happy!" Sam explained. "Who needs sleep?"  
>"Everyone!"<br>"Why don't you go get a snack?" Freddie suggested.  
>"Sure!" Sam said enthusiastically. "Great idea Freddie!" Sam walked out of the room, and seconds later, came back in with a carrot.<br>"Can you turn the light off Sam?"  
>"In a minute. I'm really enjoying this bacon!" Sam smiled.<br>"Bacon?" Freddie asked, looking at the carrot in her hand.  
>"Yeah, it's delicious!"<br>"Sam, that's not bacon."  
>"Of course it is, silly! What else would it be?"<br>"A carrot?" Carly and Freddie asked together.  
>"No, I'm not too fond of carrots, but I LOVE bacon!"<br>"Right." Carly and Freddie shared a secret glance which said 'Leave her to it.'

"Are you sure she's breathing?"  
>"Of course she's breathing!"<br>"Then what do we do?"  
>"I don't know, we've tried everything!"<br>"Except one thing..."  
>"Carly, no! That devious smile can never be good!"<br>"Relax, Freddie. I have the perfect idea of how to wake Sam up." Carly and Freddie were at either sides of Sam's bed. So, first she wouldn't go to sleep, now she won't wake up! They even tried shouting 'Seddie!' - And that usually wakes her up straight away. Sam was laid with her hair sprawled out on her pillow.  
>"So what's this 'Perfect idea'?" Freddie asked Carly. Carly smiled way too sweetly before commanding:<br>"Kiss her."  
>"WHAT?"<br>"You heard me."  
>"But why?"<br>"Cause, it's the only thing that's gonna wake her up!"  
>"But what if I don't want to kiss her?"<br>"I know you do."  
>"No I do not!"<br>"Freddie, whilst she was asleep on the deck chair, I saw your eyes move towards her lips a million times."  
>"That proves nothing!" Freddie defended.<br>"Just kiss her."  
>"Okay, okay. I'm on it!" Freddie leaned down towards Sam. As he got closer and closer, he closed his eyes. Carly watched in anticipation as Freddie got to her lips and gently pressed his against hers. After about only three seconds, he quickly pulled back. He took a step back from Sam's bed, smiling widely, but also with a look of fear in his eyes.<br>"Freddie! Why'd you pull back so quick?"  
>"Because, I didn't want her to wake up whilst kissing her!"<br>"But Freddie! You cou-"  
>"Good morning my fellow friends!" Sam interrupted, yawning as she got out of bed.<br>"Oh, H-Hey Sam." Freddie greeted.  
>"Hey! Are you ok this morning Freddie?"<br>"Y-Yeah, I'm fine thanks."  
>"That's brilliant!"<br>"So, Sam," Carly started. "Did you have any interesting dreams last night?"  
>"Yes, I did have a lovely dream where I was riding on a rainbow with unicorns!"<p>

Carly stared at her two best friends, they were in love and she knew it. She was on one of the deck chairs beside the pool, and the two were in the pool. They were flirting non-stop again. And, when Freddie kissed Sam this morning, you could see a small smile on Sam's face, even if she was sleeping. The only thing was - Neither would admit it. And it really wasn't the best idea to play matchmaker at this point in time, with Sam acting up like this. The cause had to be the vegetarianism. She had been happy, polite, really nice to Freddie, thoughtful, and full of energy - But also delusional, and VERY thirsty.

Freddie, Carly and Sam were, once again, on the couch. Sam had the kitten on her chest, and was cooing it. "We're doing pretty well at hiding the kitten aren't we?" Freddie stated. It was true. Nothing had been suspected.  
>"We are!" Sam replied, but just as she said that, the door opened, revealing some <span><strong>very<strong> familiar people.


	20. We don't have an animal in our cabin!

**This chapter changes everything…**

**I do not own iCarly. Neither does either of my sisters. **

Missy.

Olivia.

And Chris?

Freddie and Carly were speechless, but of course, Sam wasn't. "Hello people! Welcome to our humble home!" She said, passing the kitten to Freddie and standing up. "May I offer you a beverage?" She smiled. "Or a carrot? I know we have lots of those."  
>"What's up with Miss. Happy?" Missy asked, stepping into the cabin.<br>"I am happy! Thanks for noticing!" Sam replied. "Hey Chris! How's it going?"  
>"I-I'm good thanks."<br>"Er- Chris. Why are you with these two?" Freddie asked, stepping up, leaving the kitten with Carly. It started to attack her. When Chris didn't respond, Missy filled in for him.  
>"We're here to ruin your cruise. 1 - Chris is my cousin; 2 - He is dating his friend Lilly; 3 - He never even liked Carly, he was paid to do it by me; 4 - The captain is coming in half an hour to this cabin, because I reported that you had a pet; And 5 - When I was talking about a disgusting couple, I was referring to Sam and Freddie." Missy said, after adding an evil laugh, Her, Chris and Olivia walked out of the room, all laughing. Once the door had closed, The three teens all turned towards each other. Carly was on the verge of crying, Freddie looked very angry, and Sam, for once, was frowning. Slowly, Carly started to cry. The tears slowly rolled down her cheek as she grieved, well, everything that had happened in the last five minutes. Sam walked over to the couch and sat down next to her best friend, comforting her. Carly cried into Sam's shirt as Sam hugged her tight, rubbing her back for re-assurance. Then Carly pulled away from Sam's hug and stood up.<br>"You know what, there is no point in crying." She stated. "I knew nothing good could ever good from Missy, she's an evil soul. But, right now, we can't turn back the clocks; I can't turn them back so I never fell for Chris. What we need to do right now is to be calm, and hide the kitten. We then need to clean the cabin. Losing all traces of Samedi." Carly said, wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes.  
>"Are you sure you're gonna be ok Carls?" A concerned Sam asked.<br>"Yeah thanks. Any ideas of where to put the kitten?"

Just as the teens had finished tidying the cabin, and getting rid of any traces of kitten, there was a knock to be heard at the cabin door. Sam and Freddie tried to act casual, whilst Carly walked up the door, and opened it to reveal the captain. He was traditional looking - With a plump body, ginger hair and beard, and a captains hat.  
>"Hello?" A 'confused' Carly asked. Time to put the act on.<br>"Hello. Are you Miss. Shay?"  
>"Yes, I am."<br>"It has been reported that you have an animal in your cabin. Is this true?"  
>"No, we don't have an animal in our cabin!"<br>"Could I please come in and inspect?"  
>"Er- Sure." Carly answered, opening the door wider and stepping aside so the captain could come in. "Feel free to look around."<br>"Thankyou, Mrs. Shay. If you would like to sit over there with your friends, I will be happy to inspect."  
>"Oh, ok." Carly said as she sat down on the couch in between Sam and Freddie. They watched in nervousness as the captain inspected each and every room. After ten minutes of thorough inspection, he came back to the door.<br>"I am sorry to waste your time; it seems there is no trace of an animal in here. But I'll be watching you teens." The captain said. He gave a nod of the head, and then disappeared into the hallways.  
>"I can't believe that we got away with it!"<br>"Well, it was fool proof!"  
>"True. I'll text Olivia now." Carly said as she got her phone out. Moments later, yet another knock were heard at the door. Carly walked up to the door, and opened it to reveal Olivia. Number 2. "Hi!" Carly greeted.<br>"Hey!" Olivia responded as she walked into the cabin. As she got near Sam and Freddie (Who were still on the couch), She removed the bulk from under her jacket, or in other words, the kitten! Sam jumped up.  
>"Awww! Little Samedi! I missed you sooooooo much little baby!" She cooed, taking the kitten from her arms and spinning it around; then hugging it close. Olivia watched her in confusion, and then turned to Carly.<br>"What happened to her?" Olivia asked. The Sam she remembered would not do anything like that!  
>Carly knew what she was talking about. "Around a week ago she became vegetarian. She won't admit it, but she's craving meat. That made her rambunctious, so she's being un-controlably happy and certainly out of character."<br>"Ahhhh, right. How's Freddie then?"  
>"He seems ok." Carly said, looking over to her best guy-friend. "Though I think he wants the old Sam back."<br>"Yeah, he probably likes Sam for who she usually,"  
>"Yep, I bet he does. Though she's not insulting him at all."<br>"I bet he likes that though, you know, It's what describes them isn't it?"

Sam and Freddie continued to play with the kitten, whilst Olivia got the rest of the kitten things from her cabin. Then her and Carly sat down at the table, and Carly told Olivia everything that had happened earlier that day with Missy.  
>"...And then me and my brother went swimming and..." Olivia No.2 started.<br>"Brother?" Carly asked.  
>"Yeah! I'm on this ship with my brother, Tom."<br>"How old is he?"  
>"He's 14."<br>"Do you think he's be able to go out with Freddie? He is surrounded by girls 24/7 and I bet he could use some 'guy time'!"  
>"Sure, maybe in about an hour?"<br>"Sure! I'll tell Freddie!"  
>"And I'll tell Tom. I'll send him across in about an hour then?"<br>"Sounds like a plan!"  
>"Well, Bye!"<br>"Bye!" Carly called as Olivia left the room.


	21. And I think your hair is really pretty x

**Some very surprising news in this one. Is a new couple ahead? Hmmmm?**

Carly and Sam were both relaxing on the beds, talking. Finally, they heard someone come in the door. Freddie. "Sam? Carly?" He called. Carly raised her eyebrows at Sam. Sam rolled her eyes. She and Carly had had a 'Talk' about her and Freddie. Apparently he had been flirting with her too, but Sam didn't believe her. She they had agreed that anytime Carly sensed something, she would raise her eyebrows in Sam's direction.  
>"In here Dorkface." Sam called. Seconds later, Freddie came strolling through the door.<br>"What's wrong with my face?" He asked.  
>"Everything."<br>"She's back on the meat." Carly said, clearing up Freddie's confused face.  
>"Right."<br>"Yeah, Mamma does love her meat!"  
>"So, how was your time with Tom?"<br>"It was terrible." Freddie confessed, laying down on the other bed.  
>"Awww, did Wittle Fweddie not have a good time?"<br>"Nope. All he talked about was Football, His 'abs', and how hot his girlfriend is. I think I prefer hanging out with you two."  
>"Then why don't we all go out? We haven't been out in a while, just the three of us!"<br>"Do we have to? Can't we just stay here?" Sam asked, yawning.  
>"No, we're going to 'The Food Palace', and that's final."<br>"I have no money!" Sam defended, still trying to get out of it.  
>"Freddie will pay for you!" Carly said.<br>"I will?"  
>"Yes you will! Now, Onward Ho!" Carly said whilst getting up and walking out of the door. Sam and Freddie soon followed, in some sort of argument.<br>Oh, Seddie.

As soon as they walked into the restaurant, they were seated by a young woman, who only looked about 17. She had blond hair and was wearing a short dress with an apron tied around her waist, covering the bottom half of her dress. She left, then five minutes later, coming back to take their order. "Hello, may I take your order?" She asked, looking round the group but giving a longing glance to Freddie. He noticed, but tried to ignore it.  
>"I'd like the pasta special." Carly said. "And a Peppy Cola please"<br>"I want the ribs and barbecue sauce. Oh, and a Peppy Cola." Sam demanded. Freddie gave a glare. "Please." She added, smiling fake-ly. Freddie smiled fake-ly back.  
>"And what would you like sir?" The waiter asked Freddie, interrupting His and Sam's little war.<br>"Er, just a Peppy Cola and the macaroni cheese please."  
>The waiter giggled. "That rhymed!"<br>"Yeah, I guess it did." Freddie said, kind of creeped out  
>"You're funny!" The waiter giggled, pushing Freddie's shoulder slightly.<br>Sam slouched in her seat, folding her arms.  
>Carly was watching the whole situation, feeling sorry for Sam <em>and<em> Freddie.  
>Freddie wanted rid of the waiter. Once Sam noticed the expression on his face, she was more than happy to help. "Excuse me woman, but he has a girlfriend."<br>"No he doesn't. You're just jealous you can't have him all to yourself!" The woman said, smirking.  
>"Yes, I am jealous. Cos that's <em>my <em>boyfriend you're flirting with. Why wouldn't I be jealous?" Sam said.  
>"You two aren't dating!"<br>"Er, yeah we are!" Freddie defended Sam.  
>"Prove it."<br>"Prove it?"  
>"Ki-"<br>"Oh, no. I've seen it in movies before. We are not kissing. Now go away, and get my ribs." Sam commanded.  
>"I'm going, I'm going! Chill!" The waiter said before scurrying off towards the kitchen. Freddie turned to Sam awkwardly.<br>"Thanks for that."  
>"None needed. After such a long time of being happy, Sam needs to let out some energy."<br>"Right." Freddie confirmed, before it all went silent. Until a 'beep' was heard. Sam recognised it instantly, and checked her messages.  
><strong>Jealous much? ;) xx<strong>  
>Carly.<br>Sam looked over at Sam and gave a fake smile before turning back to her phone.  
><strong>Yep. And before you squeal, keep it down. xx<strong>  
>She sent it. And Carly squealed anyway.<br>Freddie looked over at her, giving Carly a questioning look. "I just got a text... From Gibby! Saying that he liked my...er...hair!" Carly said.  
>"Gibby?"<br>"Yeah, and I thought that was really nice of him! Yay Gibby..."  
>"You've been texting Gibby?"<br>"Maybe.."  
>"Show me the text!"<br>"Ok then..." Carly said, playing with her phone for a bit. "There you go!"  
>Sam and Freddie leaned over to see Carly's phone.<br>**Thanks:D And I think your hair is really pretty xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
>Sam and Freddie looked at the phone, astonished. According to the top of the screen, it was defiantly from Gibby. They looked up at Carly, she was smiling widely. "And what did you say back?" asked a still-in-shock Sam. Carly pressed 'next'<br>**Awww thanks! I like your dancing! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
>"How many kisses?" Asked Freddie.<br>"He sent me 15!" Carly exclaimed.  
>"When did this start?"<br>"A few days ago..."  
>"When Chris broke up with you?"<br>"Maybe.."  
>"What else ha-"<br>"I think I'm in love..." Carly cut off, staring dreamily into the distance. Sam and Freddie shared a glance and then smiled.  
>"That's so sweet! You and Gibby!" Freddie said.<br>"Yeah. At least I'll admit it." Carly said, breaking out of her trance then smirking at Freddie. He scowled then looked away.

"Who's a pwetty kitty?" Carly cooed. She was still trying to bond with the kitten, as it still hated her. Carly tried to train it to like her as she held out some bacon towards it. Samedi warily took the bacon out of Carly's hand and then walked backwards. It went into a sitting position and then slowly tore the bacon apart. Once Samedi had finished, she came back to Carly for more. Ok, so this was an improvement. Problem? She didn't have any more. Carly started to stroke the kitten. It didn't bite her! This was defiantly progress!


	22. None, I swear, all 350 is there!

**I have to give all the credit of the stealing the money idea to my friend Elisha. If I didn't write this, she threatened to steal my 21 year old fish. Or something along those lines. I'm not a very good remember-er. **  
><strong>I don't own iCarly! <strong>

"Have you seen Sam?" Carly asked Freddie, who was reading a book on the deck chair next to her.  
>"No, I haven't seen her in a while actually, maybe 2 hours?" Freddie said, looking around as if Sam would just suddenly appear.<br>"That's worrying!" Carly said, starting to panic.  
>"Carly! Calm down. Sam will be fine!"<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes. I'm sure she's just having some alone time!"<br>"Your right. She's just having some alone time."  
>"See? She'll be fine!"<br>"Unless she got into some trouble? The captain already has his eyes on us!"  
>"Stop worrying. She'll be fine, I hope..."<br>"Did you really have to add the 'I hope'? Now you've got me worried!"  
>"It was for dramatic effect! Stop worrying about Sam and go back to your magazine."<br>"Your right..."

"SAM! Where did you get all that money from? Stealing is wrong!" Sam had just come in the cabin door, after three hours of being missing, and had a large wad of cash in her hand. Freddie was still out looking for her.  
>"Chris." She said, smelling the money and sighing.<br>"But sometimes," Carly smiled. "Stealing is acceptable." She chuckled. "How did you get it anyway?"  
>"I noticed that Chris was at the pool, flirting with some girls." Sam chuckled before she continued. "And then he was like 'I have loads of money under my pillow. Let's go out tonight' to every girl he saw. So, I went to his cabin, picked the lock, went to his pillow, got the money, and then left."<br>"Amazing! How much have you spent?" Carly gave a knowing smile.  
>"None. I swear. All $350 is here!"<br>"She paid him $350 to go out with me?"  
>"Seems like it. He's gonna be in some trouble later. He now has no money!"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"You alright now then?"<br>"Yeah. I've got Gibby!"  
>"I know! Who ever thought of that one?"<br>"Who ever thought of you and Freddie?"  
>"In my defence, Seddie are quite cute if I do say so myself!"<br>"Cibby are original!"  
>"Seddie have actually kissed before!"<br>"Cibby complement eachother daily!"  
>"Seddie has lots of fans!"<br>"Cibby will have lots of fans! _One day_.."  
>"Seddie!"<br>"Cibby!"  
>"Seddie!"<br>"Awwww! I think we're both in love."  
>"Hold your horses! I never said anything about <em><strong>loving<strong>_ Freddie!"  
>"I know, but by the way your acting, I say you do!"<br>"Urrrg! I'm such a mess! I'm supposed to be all tough, hard, rebel Sam Puckett! But it seems I've fallen in love with a nerd. Urrg!"  
>"Sam! Freddie's not a nerd! He's well developed over this last year and you know it!"<br>"I know..."  
>"So when did you actually start to like him?"<br>"Truthfully? I don't really know. I always knew I didnt really hate him after the kiss. But then, I don't know, I just, do."  
>"I understand."<br>"Yeah, so what about Gibby?"  
>"I don't really know either. I guess he's just really sweet and kind and, yeah.."<br>"What's up with us?"  
>"I think we need to... Shop!"<br>"Shop? How is that going to solve anything?"  
>"Shopping solves everything! And Freddie's out anyway!"<br>"Where is Freddie?" Sam asked.  
>"I think he's out looking for you."<br>"Why?"  
>"He's worried about you. We both were, we thought you'd got yourself into some trouble!"<br>"Hey, what are we actually going to do with all this money?"  
>"I have the perfect idea." Carly said, smiling.<br>"What is it?"  
>"You'll see..."<p>

**I've just realised that was like a really short chapter. Sorry guys, oh well. The next chapter should be up tomorrow :D**

**Review pleassssssse?**


	23. Boy, was that boy in love

"Why are we in a dress shop?" Asked Sam.  
>"Because.." Carly started, pulling a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "We are going to this!" she said, unfolding the paper. It revealed a leaflet for a dance. A couples dance.<br>"We are **not** going to that!" Said Sam and another voice. They both turned to see Freddie who was standing behind Sam. He smiled at both of them. "Found you!"  
>"We are going!" Carly said forcefully. "It will be fun!"<br>"Carly! It's a couple's dance. We have no couples."  
>"And? It's free to all couples. You and Sam look like a couple!" Carly explained.<br>"We do not look like a couple!" Freddie and Sam both denied.  
>"You're talking in sync. It's the first sign of couple-ism."<br>"Carly!" San cried. She didn't like where this conversation was going. "Can't we just choose the dresses?"  
>"I thought you'd never ask!" Carly said whilst walking to the first rack of dresses. Pink.<br>"I'm not wearing pink." Sam said. Freddie chuckled.  
>"I was thinking about me. Well, what colour do you want?"<br>"Purple."  
>"You want a purple dress?" Asked Carly in disbelief. "Isn't that as bad as pink?"<br>"Nope. I like purple. I want a purple dress!"  
>"Let's go then!" Carly said as she walked to the purple rack of dresses. Sam and Freddie followed. 'What about this one?" Carly asked, picking up the first one.<br>The dress was purple. Bright purple. Not what Sam was hoping for. "I was looking for a darker purple?"  
>"Oh right, like this one?" Freddie asked, picking up a different one. Sam's eyes widened.<br>"Freddie! It's perfect!" Sam said, taking the dress and examining it before correcting herself. "I mean, it's alright. Good job dork." Carly smiled. Sam couldn't even be herself anymore!  
>"Are you gonna try it on then?" Asked Carly, eager to see how this 'perfect' dress looked. It was very pretty, but she probably wouldn't choose it for herself.<br>"Yep!" Sam said, walking towards the changing rooms. When she went in, Carly went back to looking for her own dress.  
>"Freddie!" She called him over.<br>"Yeah?" Freddie said as he reached Carly, who was by the pink dresses.  
>"What do you think about this one?" She asked, holding a up a baby pink dress. It had a white ribbon round the waist, and was frill at the bottom, which was the knee.<br>"It's perfect Carly, you should get it!"  
>"You really think so?"<br>"Yeah, I'm sure it will look stunning on you!"  
>"Thanks Freddie. Now, can I ask you a question?"<br>"Hit it."  
>"Please will you take Sam to the dance?"<br>"But-"  
>"Please Freddie! Couples get in free! And it's clear you like her!"<br>"O-Okay then."  
>"So you do like her?"<br>"Maybe a little..."  
>"Perfect!"<br>"But you can't tell her!"  
>"I won't Freddie, don't worry!"<br>"So, who you gonna take?"  
>"No-one, I think I'll just pay. I'll feel like I'm cheating on Gibby."<br>"You're going out?"  
>"No, but, I don't know. Don't worry about me though. Just think of your going to ask Sam!"<br>"This should be fun."  
>"Speaking of Sam, here she is right now!" Carly said as soon as Sam had walked out of the changing room.<p>

Sam's POV  
>Ok, I <span>love <span>this dress! I can't let Freddork know that, but I'll let my inner girl out on Carly later. Once I had stepped out of the changing room, I looked over Carly and Fredifer. As their heads turned towards me, I saw a gigantic smile appear on Carly's face. She gave thumbs up, signalling that she liked it. I looked at Freddie. He was staring at me.. like he used to with Carly? But he doesn't like me.. Do you think he might have finally moved on to m- No...  
>I couldn't help it, but I started to feel a blush on my cheeks. It's hot in here! Yeah! No. I am blushing because of Freddie. Hey, they could make that a song! Blushing for a Dork...<p>

Carly's POV  
>The dress looked great on Sam! Perfect, really. And Freddie defiantly shared my opinion. I gave her thumbs up before looking over at Freddie. He was staring at her.<br>Boy, was that boy in love.  
>I had known Sam a long time. And before that time in the Groovy Smoothie, I had never seen her blush. She's been blushing daily on this cruise, including now. She was blushing like mad. Carly could tell she was trying to stop it, but could also tell she was failing.<br>Awwwwwwwwww!

"So, when is this dance?"  
>"2nd May." Carly responded.<br>"2nd May? Carly, that's one whole month away!"  
>"I know! We need to get ready!"<br>"1 month Carls! I have my birthday before that!"  
>"Don't worry about your birthday, we have that all under control.."<br>"Should I be worried?"  
>"Nope. It's your 16th. We're gonna make it special!"<br>"Who's 'we'?"  
>"Me and... other people."<br>"Oh boy..."


	24. I feel for you, man

For once, nothing was really happening in the iCarly's lives. They were all doing different things in the cabin.  
>Freddie was on his laptop. He was looking through old photos on his computer. Cropping them, seeing if they looked better in Black Or White, and putting them into folders. That sort of stuff. He had lots of stills from iCarly episodes which were very memorable. These, believe it or not, where in a folder called 'iCarly Snapshots'. He thought about how different life would be without iCarly. If him, little Freddie Benson, hadn't of had that high-tech camera to film it with. If he hadn't of been so strong against young Sam's insults. He smiled. Young Sam - She had changed so much over the years.<br>Sam was laying on the couch, upside down, reading Carly's magazine. Well, not really reading it. More like just looking at the pictures! There was a 'Fitties' page. The thing was, Sam really didn't find any of the lads remotely interesting. She sighed loudly as she flicked to the next page. Horoscopes. She, being the Sam she was, didn't believe any of that chiz; and once more sighed loudly as she turned to the next page. Blushes. Perfect, Sam thought. People embarrassing themselves just for my enjoyment. She sighed contently as she got into more of a comfortable position and started to read it.  
>Carly was sat on the floor at the end of her bed, on the phone to Gibby. She had her legs spread out in front, and had been sat like this for about the past hour. And she defiantly wasn't bored yet. Carly had told Gibby about Sam finally confessing to liking Freddie, and he was obviously surprised. But when she told him about Freddie's confession, he wasn't really that surprised. He said that him and Freddie were 'Bro's' and he could see it coming a mile off. Gibby was being really sweet to her over the phone as well, so it wasn't just by text. Who knew Gibby was a romantic? Well, Carly did now. And she loved all the attention. It felt more real than any other of her boyfriends, especially Chris. And Gibby had also made her feel better about that whole situation too, comforting her the day after it had happened. Chris was dead to her. After she finally hung up, she walked through into the main room to see that her friends actually hadn't moved. After two hours. Freddie was still on his computer, editing away, and Sam was still reading her magazine.<br>"Guys!" Carly called to her two best friends. They both looked towards her, first noticing her presence. "I've gotta go shopping. You two coming?"  
>"Carly! We only just went shopping! Why do you need more stuff?" Asked Sam.<br>"I'm not clothes shopping! We need regular stuff. Milk; Break; Cheese; **Ham**!"  
>"Ham? I'm coming!" Sam confirmed as she sat up straight on the couch and got up. "You coming Fredlumps?"<br>"Nope. I'm busy..."  
>"Oh sorry. I wouldn't want to interrupt Fredwards Tech-time."<br>"Shut up Sam."  
>"Shut up Sam." Sam mimicked, using a high voice.<br>"Oh, real mature."  
>"Oh, rea-"<br>"SAM! Come on! Before the store closes!"  
>"I'm coming!"<p>

"I can't sleep!"  
>"Neither can I!"<br>"I'm having trouble too!"  
>"Urrrg! This is so frustrating!" It was three o'clock. In the morning. And Carly, Sam, and Freddie could not sleep. They had been laying aimlessly in bed for five hours, and now each one of them was getting frustrated with themselves - for not being able to sleep. And for Sam this was new - she could always sleep!<br>"Why don't we see if Gibby's up?" Carly suggested.  
>"Huh?"<br>"We could call him. Then, if he picks up, we could put him on speaker!" Carly got her phone before the others could answer. She pressed '1' on speed-dial, and he picked up on the first ring. Oh, Gibby.  
>"Hello?" He asked, sounding sleepy.<br>"Hi Gibby!" Carly responded. "I didn't wake you up did I?"  
>"Yeah, but don't worry about it."<br>"Thanks, Sam, Freddie and I can't sleep. We were wondering if we could put you on speaker and just talk?"  
>"Sure, I'm home alone tonight anyway, so I won't get accused of talking in my sleep again."<br>"Again?"  
>"Long story."<br>"Alright," Carly said as she turned on the speaker button. "You're on speaker!"  
>"Awesome!" Gibby replied as Carly, Sam and Freddie sat in a circle on the floor, putting the phone in the middle.<br>"Hi Gibby!" Freddie said, proving he was there.  
>"Hello my man!" Gibby replied. "Sam?"<br>"Sup." Sam responded.  
>"So, what have you guys been up to?" Asked Gibby.<br>"Lots of stuff really." replied Carly.  
>"Eating." Suggested Sam.<br>Freddie chuckled. "Yeah, and swimming."  
>"Shopping!" Said Carly excitedly.<br>"Tell me about it." Sam said. Gibby chuckled. "Oh, we also watched T.V!"  
>"Sounds... fun!" Gibby replied.<br>"But then Fredhead made us turn it off because apparently it was too girly."  
>"What were you watching?"<br>"Girly Cow." Replied Freddie.  
>"I feel for you, man."<br>"Thanks bro!"  
>"And we've heard non-stop about you Gibby!" Sam said, smirking at Carly.<br>"Huh?"  
>"She means-" Carly started.<br>"That Carly has been talking about you non-stop." Sam said.  
>"Sam!" Carly whisper-yelled.<br>"It's ok." Said Gibby. "I've been talking non-stop about you too."  
>"To who?"<br>"Everyone at school. They're all missing you lot."  
>"To tell you the truth, I haven't even thought about school this whole trip."<br>"Lucky for you guys, they stopped giving people homework on this trip. No-one ever did it."  
>"Don't we have to do that essay when we get back though?" Freddie questioned.<br>"What essay?" Asked Carly and Sam.  
>"When we get back to school, we have to write a 5,000 word essay on our trip including Metaphors and Similes."<br>"That's jank." Sam said.  
>"Yeah, but you'll have lots to write about!"<br>"True.."  
>And the conversation went on like that. None of them got any sleep that night. It was also a good thing that Carly had unlimited calls and texts.<p> 


	25. Messin' with Missy

"I know it's a special day tomorrow, but I just can't remember what?" Carly sighed as the three walked aimlessly around the ship.  
>"Easter?" Suggested Freddie.<br>"Yeah! That's the one!"  
>"Easter?" Asked a clueless Sam.<br>"Y'Know, when Jesus dies for us," Freddie started, but still revealing a clueless Sam. "On the cross..."  
>"Oh, on that hill?"<br>"Yes on a hill!"  
>"And he came back to life?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"I know the one!"<br>"Thank you! I had to explain the full story to Carly!"  
>"SO, what happens at Easter?"<br>"Well, we remember Jesus, but also you give out Easter eggs."  
>"So that's why people give me free chocolate!"<br>"Yeah, we don't just give you free chocolate for no reason!"  
>"Oh."<br>"Hey, Guys! Look at this!" Carly said, pointing to a bright and colourful poster. 'Easter Egg hunt' it read. 'Tomorrow, 10-1'.  
>"Sounds lame." Sam said, chewing on her bacon which came out of nowhere.<br>"Sam! It's free admission!"  
>"So...?"<br>"Free Chocolate!" Carly shouted, earning glances from passing passengers.  
>"Free chocolate? Where?" Sam asked, looking around frantically.<br>"At this hunt! If you find the egg, you get to keep it, hence free chocolate!"  
>"Cool! But won't it be full of little 5 year olds?"<br>"And? Free is free!"  
>"True. Ok, its sorted!"<br>"Ok, since we've figured its Easter tomorrow, I have somewhere to go.." Carly trailed off, before walking in the opposite direction.  
>"Yeah.. I do too." Sam said as she walked the other way. "See ya Frednub!"<br>"I guess I need to go somewhere too." Freddie said to himself as he walked towards the shop.

Carly's POV  
>I need Easter eggs! I need one for Sam, Freddie and Olivia No.2. I walk into the first shop I saw, and saw a whole stack of Easter eggs. Right, Freddie's favourite type of chocolate is... I've Forgotten! Oh dear... SAM! She'll know... I got a reply instantly. White Chocolate. Perfect. But the only white chocolate one is this tiny one! Oh well, Freddie will understand!<p>

Sam's POV  
>I got a text, from Carly, asking if I knew Freddie's fav type of chocolate. Pffft, why would I know that? Oh, yeah. I'm in love with him. Sorry, it's taking a while to sink in. Me and The Nub? Who would of thought? So, anyway, after I answered Carly's text I carried on walking towards the shop. I decided to go to the second one I saw, just to be different. As I got into the shop, I walked straight to the Easter Egg section. Right, Carly. She likes milk chocolate, and sweets. Hey, a milk chocolate Easter Egg filled with sweets! Perfect! Now, Freddie. He loves white chocolate. But the only white chocolate one is that ginormous one.. Oh well, Carly will understand! Now for Missy...<p>

Freddie's POV  
>I walked into the third shop I saw. Just to be different. I only need one for Carly and Sam this year. So, Carly... She likes milk Chocolate. I picked the first one I saw, which was medium sized egg, with pink wrapping. It had a box around it with butterflies on. Yeah, that seems Carly-y. Now, Sam. She likes Dark chocolate. But the only dark chocolate one is this ginormous one! Oh well, Carly will understand...<p>

"Carly! Wake up!" Sam whisper-yelled.  
>"No." Carly groaned in her sleep.<br>"I need you up!" Sam whispered. Carly sat up in her sleep, and looked at her hone.  
>"It's five in the morning!"<br>"I know! Come on!"  
>"Where to?"<br>"Missy's cabin! I have a little surprise for her!"  
>"Can't you take Freddie?"<br>"No! I don't want him suspecting things!"  
>"Things?"<br>"That I like him! Please, come on!"  
>"I'm coming!" Carly got out of bed and smartened herself up a bit before walking out of the cabin, following Sam. She noticed Sam had an Easter Egg in her hand. "You're giving her an Easter Egg?"<br>"Not just any Egg, its explosive."  
>"Sam! Where did you get dynamite from? Hasn't Freddie told you that killing is wrong?"<br>"Carly! It's not dynamite! Chill!" Sam said, chuckling. "I opened it up, put in peppy cola and a mint; then closed it back up with melted chocolate. The I shook it, and put it back in its box. The I wrote a note saying 'Love from the Easter Bunny.' When she bites into it, it's gonna explode in her face!" They were there by now, and Sam place the egg outside the cabin before starting to walk back. Carly followed.  
>"And when did you do all this?"<br>"This morning!"  
>"How did you get up?"<br>"My phone!"  
>"Right, and does Freddie know about this evil plan?"<br>"Nope."  
>"Why?"<br>"It hasn't come up..."  
>"Oh well, I'm sure she'll be round at our cabin soon anyway. She's gonna suspect you anyway."<br>"Oh, and one more thing. I installed camera's so that we can record it happening."  
>"Why?"<br>"Instead of Messin' With Lewbert, It's Messin' with Missy!"


	26. Wow You do look a mess

"Sam, this is hilarious!" Freddie laughed as they watched Missy's surprise egg in slow motion.  
>"It seriously is!" Carly said, laughing along with her two best friends. Sam was still in hysterics every time she saw it, even though she had seen it 10 million times already. The event had now happened over one hour ago, but no Missy had come to accuse them of it yet.<br>"Hey guys, I got you something!" Carly said happily, when the three had stopped laughing.  
>"Oh, yeah me too!" Sam and Freddie said as they all ran to their separate hiding places, and brought out the eggs. They sat down on the sofa together.<br>"Sam and Freddie, here you go!" Carly said as she handed them their Easter Eggs. Sam immediately opened hers, very excitedly.  
>"Awww! Thanks Carls!" Sam said as she leaned over Freddie, who was in the middle, and gave her an awkward hug.<br>Freddie finally got into his (nub.) and gave a 'thanks', hugging Carly less awkwardly as he didn't have to lean over his crush. "  
>Sorry it's so small!" Carly apologised. "It's the only one I could find!"<br>"Who's the other one for?" Asked an inquisitive Sam.  
>"Olivia." Carly replied. Sam was about to say something, when Carly cleared it for her. "Number 2!"<br>Sam smiled. "That's okay then!" She grabbed the two Easter eggs from beside her.  
>"Carly," She said as she passed Carly hers. "And Freddie!" She said. She bit her lip as Freddie looked at his. It was so big compared to the one Carly gave him! He might get the idea that she actually likes him!<br>"Thanks Sam!" Carly said. "This is the first time I've ever got one from you!"  
>"Yeah, thanks Sam!" Freddie agreed. "Now, for mine." He handed the Easter Eggs to the girls. "Knock yourself out!"<br>"Who's the other one for?" Sam asked once again.  
>"Samedi!" Said Freddie as he gently woke the cat up, who was laying at his feet.<br>"Samedi?" Said Carly, confused.  
>"Yep. See, she can smell it already." Freddie said as he unwrapped the pink foil, revealing a ham - in the shape of an egg! Samedi meowed as Freddie put the 'egg' down in front of her. She then purred gratefully as she started to pick at the edges.<br>"You got an Easter Egg, for a cat?"  
>"Yep!"<br>"How did you even do that?" Asked Carly.  
>"All I needed was a sharp knife. It's quite easy!"<br>"Huh. Cool idea Fredweird."

"Is she being sick?" Asked Sam. Her and Freddie were outside the cabins bathroom, and had been for the past hour. They were both slouched down against the door, and were starting to get worried. She had had a little stomach ache erlier; nothing much. But as soon as she picked up some more chocolate, she ran to the bathroom, claiming she felt sick.  
>"I think so." Said Freddie, who could hear small gagging noises.<br>"Oh dear."  
>"Carly? Do you want any help?" Asked Sam through the door.<br>"No. I look disgusting!"  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah..." Followed by sick. Ew.  
>"Alright then. You can come out if you want! Me and Freddie will look after you!"<br>"But I look disgusting!"  
>"Why don't I get you cleaned up whilst Freddie gets the room ready?"<br>"Yeah. I'd like that!"  
>"See ya Frednub!" Sam said, giving Freddie the hint that she wanted him gone.<br>"I'm going!" Defended Freddie as he got up and went to their bedroom. Carly unlocked the bathroom so Sam could come in.  
>"Wow. You do look a mess!" Commented Sam.<br>"Thanks. Cos every girl loves to hear that!"  
>"Hey! I'm joking! Come on, let's sorted you out!" It was two days after Easter, and they suspected Carly had eaten way too many chocolates, mainly because Spencer doesn't let her eat many when she's at home. They put Carly's hair into a bun at the back, to keep it out of the way. Sam then got a makeup wipe, and removed any draining makeup. She then splashed Carly's face with water, for fun, and then they walked through to the bedroom. Sam pulled Carly's duvet back as Carly lay down, and then put it back over her. Done. Freddie brought through a Sick Jug, and placed it next to Carly. Carly picked it up. She was sick straight away.<br>"I'll go clean that out." Freddie said as he walked away, the Sick Jug as far away from his nose as possible. He came back moments later with a cleaned-out jug and a glass of water. When he was ill, his mother always said small sips of water helped, but if you took big gulps it could make it worse. So he told this to Carly.  
>"Only take Small sips, big gulps can make you vomit even more."<br>"Thanks Freddie." Carly said as she took a _tiny _sip and then put it on the bed-stand. Cautious much?  
>"So, what do you think is up?" Asked Sam.<br>"I have a feeling she ate too many chocolates yesterday." Said Dr. Benson.  
>"No I didn't!" Carly denied.<br>"Carls, you ate more than me!" Sam piped in.  
>"I'll be ok to get up!" Carly said.<br>"No, you're too ill!" Freddie said, keeping her in bed.  
>"I'll be fine!" Carly said, struggling.<br>"No, you're too ill! Stay there!" Sam said.  
>"But-"<br>"You're staying there!" Sam and Freddie said forcefully together. Carly sighed.  
>"Sam, could you go and get me some more water?" Carly asked, quickly finishing her glass of water and holding it out towards her.<br>"Sure." Sam said as she grabbed the glass and walked out of the room. Carly pulled Freddie close to her and whisper-yelled:

"How are we supposed to prepare for Sam's surprise birthday party now?"  
>_<p> 


	27. I don't know if your allowed to eat

"Where's Freddie?" Asked Sam. Her and Freddie had both been keeping Carly company. Then Freddie disappeared.  
>"Beats me..." Carly said nervously.<br>"Are you ok? You're voice sounds a little shaky!"  
>"Y-Yeah.. I think I'm maybe a little hungry?"<br>"I don't know if your allowed to eat..."  
>"We'll wait till Freddie gets back!" Just as Carly said that, Freddie came into the bedroom, with a huge smile on his face. "And here he is!"<br>"Where have you been?" Asked Sam.  
>"I've been..erm...Ham shopping! Yay!"<br>"We have new ham?"  
>"Yeah! It's in the fridge!"<br>"Thanks Benson!" Sam said as she sped off towards the ham.  
>"How did it go?" Asked Carly.<br>"I got it!" Freddie said happily.  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yep. The Star Lounge, April 17th, 5 O'clock."  
>"You managed to get her birthday-day?"<br>"Yep I did!" Just as he said that, Sam came in with a plate of sliced ham.  
>"Wait- You actually got the ham?"<br>"Yep! I made a trip on the way back." Freddie said proudly. Sam was too engrossed in her ham to wonder what they were on about.

"Sam! What are you doing?"  
>"Nothing. Duh!"<br>"Can't you please just help?"  
>"With what? What are you even doing anyway?"<br>"N-Nothing! Just carry on with what you're doing!"  
>"Nub."<br>It was two days until the Party, Sam's Birthday, and Freddie was very stressed. Carly was still ill in bed. Making progress, but not well enough to get out of bed yet. And Freddie was very stressed with all the planning of the party, Sam still oblivious of it all. She just thought Freddie was being a nub. A cute nub. She was excited for her 16th, but wasn't really showing it that much. Carly had helped with a few things, emailing their food preferences, invites, things like that. They had invited Spencer as a surprise for Sam, and her mum was coming too. Melanie couldn't make it though. They were both to board at the next time they docked - Sam's Birthday. So, as we were saying, Freddie was very stressed with the preparations, but was also very excited for the outcome. Just be looking at Sam he could tell she was also excited for her birthday, but was not expecting the party.  
>Now, Freddie was going out. He needed to get a present for Sam. Carly, being the prepared girl she is, had got Sam's present back in Seattle and had hid it along her luggage (Fully wrapped with a gift tag, too). "Where are you going dork?" Sam asked. Freddie couldn't help but smile. He was so glad the real Sam was back.<br>"I'm going shopping." He said.  
>"All you and Carly do is go shopping. What are you getting?"<br>"I am getting a souvenir for my mum!" Freddie said with fake excitement.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I love her." Freddie said, before walking out of the door so that Sam couldn't continue with the 20 questions. "Now, where to go, where to go.." He muttered to himself as he came across a row of shops. Usually he just got her a bag of ham, but he wanted it to be more special this year. A necklace? No, she wouldn't wear that.. Too girly... A Bracelet? Interesting...  
>Freddie walked into the Jewellery shop that had caught his eye. As soon as he walked in, the assistant came up to him.<br>"Hello, how may I help you?" He asked in a helpful voice. If you can even get a 'helpful voice'...  
>"I'm looking for a birthday present. A Bracelet perhaps?"<br>"Ahhhh, you're girlfriends birthday is it?"  
>"Oh no, no, She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend..." Freddie said. "Just a friend..." He muttered to himself.<br>"Well, the girls do seem to like these Personalised ones. They include a name and three things that represent them, as charms." The assistant informed.  
>"Could I see them? Asked Freddie, intrigued.<br>"Sure. Right this way." The assistant said as he lead Freddie to a corner of the shop, which had a huge display of these 'Persnalets'. He looked at them for a moment. "So, what's this special girl's name?" The assistant said, smirking.  
>"She's no- Sam. Her name is Sam." Freddie said, watching the assistants smirk grow bigger.<br>"Sam, Sam, Sam..." The assistant said, looking through the name tags. "Sam!" He said. Freddie looked at it.  
>"That says Samantha."<br>"And? It's the same thing!"  
>"No, you <span>have<span> to call her Sam."  
>"Ok, chill! Here's a Sam!" He said, showing Freddie a different one. Freddie smiled contently. "So, what does Sam like?"<br>"Ham, bacon, and Food."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Well, we do have French fries as a charm."<br>"I guess that'll do."  
>"Right." The assistant said as he attached that one on, next to the 'Sam'. "What else?"<br>"Fat cakes! But I doubt you'll have that!"  
>"As a matter of fact, we do!"<br>"Seriously?"  
>"Yep. Look!" The assistant said as he held up a small Fat Cake charm.<br>"Perfect!"  
>"So, one other thing..."<br>Freddie thought for a moment. "I don't know..." He said.  
>"You kind of need three to get your money's worth!" The assistant said. "Well, have you two had any 'moments'?"<br>"Moments? Yeah! But none of them can be put onto a charm.."  
>"I'm sure there's one! Like... have you ever been icescating?"<br>"Nope."  
>"Dancing?"<br>"Nope, but she does like to dance.."  
>"Why don't you have these dance shoes then?"<br>"Sure." Freddie said. "Wait a minute..."  
>"What?"<br>"What's that?" Asked Freddie, pointing to a small charm at the back of the collection.  
>The assistant reached for it. "A pair of lips," He said, smiling at Freddie.<br>"I'll swap the Fries for this please!" Freddie said, happy with his conclusion. The assistant smiled, finished the bracelet, and them walked towards the counter.  
>"So, this girl is pretty special, huh?" He asked, whilst putting it in a box.<br>"Yeah.." Freddie said dreamily. "I mean, yes, she's pretty special."  
>"When's the birthday?"<br>"Two days. Which is why I need this now!"  
>"Ahhh right." The assistant said, finishing off the box and handing it to Freddie in a bag. "That will be $20 please!"<br>"Sure." Freddie said as he reached into his pocket and got out a $20 bill. He then walked out of the shop, happy with his purchase. And, couldn't wait to show Carly. Tomorrow. When Sam's not there.


	28. She has a strong dislike for Freddie

**Sorry guys, really short but I needed to finish it before I went out!****  
>I do not own iCarly!<strong>  
>Sam and Freddie both woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. Wait- bacon? If He's not cooking it, and She's not cooking it, then - Carly! They both looked over to Carly's bed to see it empty. She's not supposed to get out of bed! They both up at the same time and walked to the kitchen. "Good morning sleepy heads!" Carly sang as she dished the bacon onto plates and served them on the table.<br>"I guess you're feeling better?" Asked Sam.  
>"Yeah! I'm as bright as a Daisy!"<br>"That's...great." Sam said, sitting down at the table.  
>"And I see you two are shattered!" Carly said, looking at her two best friends. Sam's hair was all messed up, but still looked ok. She was wearing patterned pyjama bottoms and a low-cut pink top. Carly had caught Freddie staring at her at times in this outfit, but she could say the same to Sam. Freddie's hair was also messed up, even fluffy at times. He was wearing checker pyjama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt that showed off his muscles. Even Carly did admit he looked hot, but she had Gibby. And Freddie wasn't really her type. And he belonged to Sam, anyways.<br>"I am!" Said Freddie.  
>"I'm not. I just like to sleep." Sam replied.<br>"Good job! because you're going out today!"  
>"Where am I going?" Asked Sam.<br>"Out with Olivia 2. She wants to bond with you more!"  
>"Why me?"<br>"Because, she already knows me, and she has a strong dislike for Freddie." Carly lied. Really, Olivia had agreed to take Sam out so that Carly and Freddie could prepare for the party tomorrow. And Sam's actual birthday.  
>"And where is she taking me?" Asked Sam.<br>"She won't tell us!"  
>"And she actually wanted to do this? Or did you guys force her to?"<br>"No, No, it was all her idea!" Carly said.  
>"Right. So what are you guys going to do?"<br>"I'm going to tidy up." Said Carly, demonstrating by fluffing up a cusion. They had this all planed out.  
>"Nub?" Asked Sam. "I'm going out again with Olivia's brother, Tom."<br>"I thought you didn't like him!"  
>"Well, it's worth a second shot, right?"<br>"I guess so."

"She's gone." Sighed Carly as she sat down deep in into the sofa.  
>"Yeah." Freddie said, also sighing. She had been very reluctant to leave, and said that she would rather stayed back and cleaned up.<br>"So," Carly started, getting her thinking face on. "How do we start the day off?" She asked, looking at Freddie for ideas.  
>"I think we should make her a special breakfast!" Freddie exclaimed, sounding over-excited.<br>"She had a special breakfast this morning!" Said Carly, frowning.  
>"No, even more special than that.."<br>"Like..?"  
>"Fat Cakes!"<br>"Fat Cakes? Where do we get them from?"  
>"In my bag!" Freddie said proudly.<br>"You've got this whole day planned out, haven't you?" Asked Carly with a knowing smile. Freddie's smile grew into a mischievous one.  
>"Maybe..."<br>"Tell me all about it then," Sighed Carly, sitting more comfortably into the sofa, listening to Freddie's Detailed, confusing, but perfect plan.


	29. We forgot to say Happy Birthday!

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I have my reasons. That you don't really need to know. Unless you're a stalker. But if you are a stalker you'd know anyway. Unless you are a failed stalker. Which in that case… ****get a new job!**

"So, when did you actually get these Fat Cakes?" Asked Carly, who was unwrapping them. Freddie was finding the 'Perfect Plate'.  
>"When we were back in Seattle."<br>"And you actually planned for this to happen?"  
>"Yeah, I bought them especially for Sam's birthday!"<br>"Right..."  
>"It's not obsessive is it?" Asked a worried Freddie, whilst placing the plate on the table.<br>"Of course not!" Carly said in a sarcastic voice.  
>"No, seriously."<br>"No, it's not Freddie. I think it's kind of sweet!" Carly smiled. "Just, one year ago, who would of thought?"  
>"Thought what?"<br>"That we'd be on a cruise, and you'd be obsessing over Sam!"  
>"Carly!"<br>"I'm being serious! You two used to hate each other!"  
>"Sam still hates me..." Freddie muttered.<br>"But after all you've done for today, I'm sure she'll show_ some _respect for you!"  
>"You really think so?"<br>"I really do,"  
>"Thanks! Now, why hasn't she smelt the Fat Cakes yet?"<br>"I'm sure she has. Whilst we were out getting the Couples Dance dresses, I also talked her into getting a birthday dress."  
>"How did you do that?"<br>"I have my ways..." Carly said, trying to be mysterious. But failing.  
>"Meat?"<br>"Yeah..." As Carly said that, they saw Samedi walk through the kitchen door into the living room.  
>"Well, Sam's defiantly up now!"<br>"How do you know?"  
>"Samedi slept on Sam's chest last night. It wouldn't actually move."<br>"Oh, so obviously Sam's moved now."  
>"Yep!" And they were right. As the birthday girl walked through the door, Carly and Freddie turned to look at her. She was wearing...Her pyjamas?<br>"Sam! Where's the dress?"  
>"Do I have to?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"But I don-"<br>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Freddie interrupted. But the girls didn't stop.  
>"You need to! We got it especially for today!"<br>"But it's early!"  
>"Come on Sam!"<br>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
>"Fine, I'll put it on!" Sam sighed as she turned around and went back into the bedroom to get changed.<br>"Awww no!" Carly whined.  
>"What?"<br>"We forgot to say Happy Birthday!" Carly sighed. Freddie sighed even louder.  
>"I'm done!" Sam cried as she came back out into the room.<br>"Sam!" Carly said. "How were you so quick?"  
>"I dunno. I just threw my clothes onto the floor, got into this, and then came out!"<br>"Wait, so you didn't do anything to your hair?" Asked Carly as if it was a sin.  
>"Nope..."<br>"And even worse," Carly's eyes widened and she gasped. "You have no makeup on?"  
>"Nope..."<br>"I need to do it!"  
>"Can't you do it later?"<br>"N- Sure. Come on, just eat your breakfast." Sam looked over at the table.  
><strong>"<strong>**FAT CAKES!****"** Could be heard from the other side of the ship.  
>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Carly and Freddie said simultaneously as Sam sat down and went into heaven - Fat Cake Heaven.<br>She didn't answer. "She didn't hear me!" Complained Carly.  
>"Welcome to my world." Freddie said, looking at Sam, in her dress. It was white with different coloured shapes on it, and a black trimming. She of course had leggings on and trainers, but that was just Sam.<p>

Sam had finished instantly.

"That was amazing..." Sam said, licking her lips. "Where did you even get them? I mean, I couldn't find them anywhere on the ship."  
>"You see, we g-" Freddie started.<br>"Freddie got them back in Seattle!" Carly said.  
>"Cool!" Sam said, getting up. Smiling sweetly at Freddie.<br>"Can I do your makeup now?" Carly whined.  
>"No!" Freddie said. "She is about to open her presents!"<br>"Oh yeah, come on then Sam, sit down!" Sam sat down on the sofa whilst Carly and Freddie ran to the bedroom, excited to give her her presents.

Once Carly and Freddie ran back out, they both stood in front of Sam, smiling their biggest smile. "I'll go first!" Carly said, jumping up and down excitedly. Freddie stepped back as Carly stepped forward. "Here you go!" She said excitedly as she passed Sam the present. It was ginormous and in blue wrapping paper; decorated with a small gift tag and a bow. Sam obviously didn't read the gift tag though, as she had a good idea who it was for. She Carefully (Or un-carefully) ripped the wrapping paper off, revealing a cardboard box.


	30. YES! I've always wanted to go to Alaska!

Sam ripped the sticky-tape off and opened the box, to reveal a square box. "Carly!" She complained again, she was anxious to get to the present! Sam picked up the square box, opening it. Inside, finally, Sam found a clock. But not just a clock, an alarm clock. And not just an alarm clock, an alarm clock shaped like a ham! Sam looked at the packaging as Carly smiled. She found out that it was a ham-shaped clock, with the numbers in the middle, as usual. It automatically woke you up at 7 O'clock on weekdays. But that wasn't all! It didn't wake you up with a sound – oh no. It woke you up with a scent! The scent of HAM! So there was no way Sam could sleep through it. Now she might actually make it to school on time. "Holy Ham this is amazing!" Sam said. "But it also means I have no excuse of being late to school now…" Sam said, grinning.

"Thank-you so much Carls!" Sam said with enthusiasm, before putting her clock aside and getting up to hug Carly. Freddie smiled at this moment portrayed by two best friends.

"Happy birthday!" Carly said, grinning. As Sam broke the hug, Carly winked at Freddie.

"I'm going to go cause a distraction for myself." Carly said as she walked away into the bedroom. Sam gave her a confused look but then shrugged. She sat back down on the sofa and looked expectantly at Freddie. Oh, Sam.

Freddie pulled a small, square box from behind his box and passed it to Sam. It was a cream box, with a purple ribbon holding the lid on. Sam carefully un-tied the bow, pulling it off and placing it on her knee. As she took the lid off, she saw there was tissue paper over the present. Sam knew she was acting out of character, and she would of usually just ripped it open, hoping for ham, but as you can tell she had grew some respect for Freddie, and this certainly wasn't Ham. She slid it off, revealing a bracelet. Sam picked it up gently, and Freddie watched her with anticipation. She put it on her arm, admiring the charms. The fat cake. She smirked. The dancing shoes. She smiled. The lips. She looked up at Freddie, and Freddie looked nervously up at her, bracing for the reaction.

"Thanks," Sam whispered, relieving Freddie of his nervousness. Freddie was now kneeled down in front of her, and Sam leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek; short, sweet, but meaningful. "That was really sweet of you, nub." Sam said, chuckling. Sam got up of the sofa, heading towards the bedroom. Freddie then heard a muffled squeal. He knew he had made the right choice.

Sam acted as casually as she could, walking through into the bedroom. She closed the door behind her, then, she let her inner girl out. Carly, as Sam had expected, was sat on the bed, awaiting her arrival. "Show me it!" Carly demanded as Sam sat down on the bed next to her. Sam held her wrist towards Carly and she inspected it, and then smiled to herself. Why weren't them two together yet? Sam turned over on the bed, hid her face in the pillow and then squealed. "Why'd you squeal in the pillow?" Asked Carly, though already knowing the answer.

"So Freddie didn't hear me…" Said Sam awkwardly, looking down at the floor.

"Tell me every detail." Commanded Carly, smirking at Sam.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sam. First, Carly and Freddie had been acting strange all week. Then, Carly had mysteriously disappeared an hour ago for no valid reason. Now, Freddie was standing behind her as he forced her to watch T.V!

"Just concentrate on the programme!"

"But it's my birthday!"

"Please Sam!"

"Fine…" As soon as Sam turned her head to the T.V – Bam! Everything went black. She had been blindfolded. "FREDORK! GET THIS THING OFF ME!"

"Nope." Freddie said cockily.

"Come on…" Sam whined.

"No, You come on!" Freddie said, tying the scarf in a knot and then guiding Sam up from the sofa.

"I don't want to!"

"You do!"

"Na-a!" Freddie went round the back and pushed Sam by the shoulders.

"I like to be in control!" Complained Sam.

"Well for once, I am!" Freddie said forcefully, guiding Sam out of the door and down the long hallway.

"How long left till we get there?" Asked Sam, after around one metre of walking.

"Till we get where?" Challenged Freddie.

"This surprise meat feast your taking me to! Duh!"

"Sam! I'm not taking you to a surprise meat feast."

"Then where are you taking me?"

"I'm not telling you!"  
>"You're boring."<p>

"Guess again then." Freddie said, turning Sam down the next corridor.

"To Alaska."

"Yes Sam, yes. I'm taking you to Alaska."

"YES! I've always wanted to go to Alaska!" Sam joked, going along with it.

"You have?" Freddie asked in pure curiosity.

"Yep, and now my dreams are coming true!"

"Well, sorry to ruin your dream Princess Puckett, but we're there, and this is not Alaska!"

"Well!" Sam exclaimed, pretending to be offended. Freddie chuckled.

Freddie removed Sam's blindfold. After her eyes had adjusted to the light, she looked around the room in shock. Then, her eyes fixed on one person.

"Mum!"


	31. It felt good the be the BDay girl!

"Sammy! Happy birthday" Pam Puckett greeted as she pulled her daughter into a gigantic bear hug. Sam had a smile on her face as she pulled back, but then her face turned to confusion.  
>"How did you get here?"<br>"Carly and the nub asked us."  
>"The nub?" Asked Freddie, who was close by.<br>"Sorry, Sam only refers to you as that. I don't actually know your name." Explained Sam's mum. Sam smirked and Freddie chuckled. "Anyway, me and Spencer got a plane t-"  
>"Spencer? He's here?"<br>"Er-Yeah..."  
>"Spencer!" Sam called as she ran across the room, and stopped in front of where he was. She hugged him round the waist, happy to see him again. He was like a big brother to her too, and she was kinda missing him.<br>"Happy Birthday little squirt!"  
>"Thanks- Wait you and my mum aren't actually staying are you?"<br>"For the party?"  
>"No till like, after the party... You're going home, right?"<br>"Yeah, we wouldn't want to spoil your fun!"  
>"Thank god!"<br>"Cos' then you wouldn't be able to get Too Close to Freddie would you now?" Spencer teased, nudging Sam.  
>"Where, in the world, would you get the idea that <strong>I <strong>want to be close to Freddie?"  
>"All I heard was 'I want to be close to Freddie.'!"<br>"Spencer!"  
>"I know your little secret..."<br>"I have a secret?"  
>"I mean, I think you do..."<br>"I don't think you know what you're on about!"  
>"I think I don't too..."<br>"Have you noticed the last part of this conversation all started with I's?"  
>"We are self-centred!"<br>"Maybe I should go..."  
>"I think that's a good idea..." Spencer confirmed as Sam walked away. This was the first time Sam properly looked at her surroundings. She had no idea where on the ship she actually was, but knew she was in some sort of hired room. There were streamers and balloons everywhere, and a stage at the front of the room. Above the stage was a 'Happy Sweet 16' banner, obviously made by Carly. When the heck did she make that? Thought Sam as she noticed the people. There weren't loads of people - but it wasn't empty either. They obviously couldn't of got everyone they knew from Seattle; but there were still a fare few people there.<br>She then noticed Carly across the room, and wanted to go and thank her, even though Pucketts don't usually thank, this was an amazing birthday party her and Freddie had set up. As she walked across the room she felt like everyone was watching her - especially Freddie. It felt good the be the B-Day girl!  
>"Hey Carly!" Sam greeted as she reached her best friend.<br>"Sam! Hey!" Carly said, a bit too over-enthusiastically, whilst wrapping her arms around Sam.  
>"Chocking here!" Sam said, pulling away.<br>"Sorry," Carly chuckled. "So, how do you like your party?"  
>"It's up to standards." Sam said, acting in a posh voice. "Oh, what the heck! Its great!"<br>"I'm glad you like it. And if your mum says anything about 'The Nub' being your boyfriend, just go along with it."  
>"What have you done?" Sam asked in a menacing voice.<br>"Well, she was asking about your friends and stuff, when it was only me, her and Spencer here, and then she asked about this 'Nub.' I told her he was a boy, and then she suddenly got the idea that you two are going out!"  
>"That sounds very much like her!"<br>"See, I did nothing!"  
>"Ok, I'll let you go this time Shay. But next time..." Sam put two hands over her chest, pretending to be dead.<br>"I know, I know... Now go enjoy your party!" Carly said as Sam returned to original position, smiled, and then walked away into the crowd, first noticing the music that was playing.

Freddie was glad with the work that he and Carly had done; It had really paid off. First, all of the guests had been able to arrive, and the choice of bringing Sam's mum had been a good one. There was also Olivia 2, Olivia's brother, people they met at the Easter Egg hunt, and other people from the ship. And then Spencer. Sam was in her birthday dress; Carly was in a black, sparkly dress; and Freddie was in a shirt and jeans. Not much special - but he hadn't wanted Sam to suspect anything when they were at the cabin. He could see her in the crowd, and could see she still had the Persnalet on - and he knew he had made the right choice. He smiled again. And then decided to go over to Carly, since he must look like a lonely loner at the moment. Freddie looked over at Sam once more, who was now talking to Olivia, before stilling on Carly's direction.  
>"Freddie!" Carly greeted as he reached her.<br>"Carly!" Freddie mocked.  
>"I'm going to ignore that." Said Carl. "So, we did a good job, right?"<br>"Yep." Said Freddie. "I haven't actually spoke to Sam yet!"  
>"Awwww! Is wittle Fweddie missing Sam already?"<br>"Shut up." Freddie commanded. And then his face turned to curiosity. "And do you know what Pam meant by 'Be extra-nice to her today and you might get a little somthin' somethin'?" Freddie asked, clearly with no idea of what she had meant.  
>"I have no idea..." Carly said, trying to be dramatic and staring of into the distance. "Okay then, Pam might have a little idea in her head that you're dating Sam?"<br>"Right. Any idea how she got this idea?"  
>"No..."<br>"Okay then. Well I'm going then."  
>"Why does everyone keep leaving me alone?" Carly asked dramatically. "I'm telling Spencer!" She concluded and then stomped over to her big brother. Freddie chuckled slightly as he looked around the room, wanting someone new to talk to.<p> 


	32. It is too a slow song!

The party was now in full swing. Carly had finally found people who wanted to talk to her, Sam was walking round aimlessly, but so was Freddie. Until they met. "Hey nub!" Sam greeted, smiling.  
>"Hey Princess!" Freddie said. Sam raised her eyebrow. "In my defence, that crown on your head really looks real." Freddie said, pointing to the small gold crown on her head.<br>"I know, my mum gave it to me."  
>"For your birthday?"<br>"No, she said she wore it the first time she got drunk with her boyfriend too."  
>"Why did she even have it with her?"<br>"Beats me, It's really light though."  
>"And that means...?"<br>"There's less chance of the police showing up."  
>"Of course. So, you liking the party?"<br>"It's cool," Said Sam. "Except your here." She smirked. Just like old times.  
>"You know you love me!"<br>"Yeah, that'll happen." Sam said, her smirk even bigger. But then her smirk changed into a smile, and Freddie's scowl also changed into a smile. "You're alright Benson." Sam said. "But still nubbish."  
>"When won't I be nubbish?"<br>"NEVER." Sam said. "Now come on, I'm gonna dance. Wanna join me?"  
>"Me dance with...you?" Freddie asked in astonishment.<br>"Yeah, come on! Its upbeat! It's not like it's a slow song!" But as she finished that sentence, the song changed. To a slow song. Really?  
>"It is too a slow song!" Freddie said, smirking again.<br>"Awww! Its Freddie too chicken to slow dance?"  
>"No."<br>"Then come on!" Sam said, grabbing Freddie's arm and leading him to the dance floor. She just had one thought. Carly did this. Carly was the only person that would put a slow song on at Sam Puckett's party. - But she wasn't complaining!  
>Sam stood in front of Freddie, and immediately put her arms around his waist. Wait, <em>she<em> put _her _hands around _his _waist? Yes, you heard right. And Freddie was just as confused.  
>"What am I supposed to do?" He asked.<br>"Put your arms around my neck!"  
>"What?" Asked Freddie. That's not what's supposed to happen! The boy always has his hands around the girls waist, and the girl has her hands around the boys neck!<br>"I said, p-u-t y-o-u-r a-r-m-s a-r-o-u-n-d m-y n-e-c-k!"  
>"But that's not normal!"<br>"And? We're not normal!"  
>"But- Fine." Freddie said as he put his arms around Sam's neck. Just as they had got comfortable, Carly came up to them.<br>"You do know you guys are doing it wrong, right?"  
>"We know." Said Sam, sighing.<br>"Then why-"  
>"Cos we want to." Finished Freddie.<br>"Okay!" Carly sang, and then skipped off. Just as they got comfortable again, Spencer came up to them.  
>"You do know you guys are doing it wrong, right?"<br>"We know." Said Sam, sighing.  
>"Then why-"<br>"Cos we want to." Finished Freddie.  
>"Okay!" Spencer sang, and then danced off. Just as they had got comfortable, Pam Puckett came up to them.<br>"You do know you guys are doing it wrong, right?"  
>"We know." Said Sam, sighing.<br>"Then why-"  
>"Cos we want to." Finished Freddie.<br>"Okay!" Pam Puckett sang, and then break-danced off. She was active.  
>"I bet you never knew my mum was a break-dancer now, did ya?"<br>"I had no idea!" Said Freddie, shaking his head at Sam's multi-talented family. The song then ended. A really fast song came on, so Sam and Freddie quickly broke apart and started to dance energetically. They enjoyed this more, as they knew what they were doing. Others joined them too, and as soon as it had come, the moment was gone. Carly came to join the two too, and now they were dancing in a three, well, jumping.

"Where is it?" Asked Carly, pulling Freddie to a side. "The cake is supposed to be here!"  
>"I don't know! They said they'd bring it like, now!"<br>"So, do you think Sam likes the party?" Asked Carly, changing the subject.  
>"I think so, though I bet she's wondering where the food is!"<br>" I know, well, once the cake gets here we'll take everybody through to the dining room."  
>"Sounds like a plan."<br>"I can't believe she's 16!" Carly said, sounding like she was talking to her daughter or something.  
>"She's growing up so fast!" Freddie said.<br>"And you like how she's growing." Carly said, back into character again.  
>"Huh?"<br>"You know what I mean..." Carly said, winking at Freddie before disappearing into the crowd. Girls are weird.

Freddie then heard 'That knock' on the door. He knew the cake was here. It had been made in the kitchen that day, and they were instructed to knock on the door and then take it to the dining room. The buffet was in there, and now it was complete. Carly had heard it too, and walked over to Freddie, gave him the blindfold, and then walked away again.

It was time.

He noticed that Sam was busily chatting away to some of the guests. Perfect. He seaked up behind her, and quickly put it over her eyes. Sam jumped a little.

"Not again Freddie." Sam huffed, going the way Freddie directed her. Sam knew what was happening next. She was getting taken to a happy place.


	33. Wait are you the iCarly kids?

Carly, Sam and Freddie were shattered. It was April 18th - The day after the party. Spencer and Mrs. Puckett had left the night before, catching the flight home. The guests had enjoyed the party, and so had Sam - and had said so herself. As soon as they their heads had hit the pillows the night before, they had fallen asleep. Now though, it was eleven O'clock the next day. They all then suddenly heard a gruff knock on the door. Freddie groaned before getting of his backside and opening the door. To reveal... the captain? "Er-Hello captain, sir." Freddie said. He wasn't exactly in the correct state to be having a chat with the captain - well none of them well really. Sam, Carly and Freddie had all not bothered to get dressed, fix their hair, or even brush their teeth!  
>"Hello, may I come in?"<br>"Er..sure..." Freddie said. THE KITTEN! He thought, frantically looking around. Sam and Carly also noticed this. Carly then walked swiftly to the bedroom - the kitten was in there.  
>"What is Mrs. Shay doing?"<br>"She's not feeling too well after the party. Bit of a bug we suspect." Sam said, filling in and getting up to stand next to the captain. "She's just making sure she doesn't pass it onto you!" She said.  
>"Ahh, yes. Well that's ok."<br>"Yeah..."  
>"So, I know you had a party yesterday. I know it was a party, but we had a complaint that it was too loud."<br>"Too loud?" Asked Freddie incredulously.  
>"Yes. I did try to tell the distressed passenger that it was a teen party, but she seemed too adamant that it was too loud. Even if she was a teen herself..."<br>"Was it Missy Robinson by any chance?"  
>"Yes, Yes it was." The captain confirmed. Sam and Freddie sighed. They knew something like this was going to happen - she was probably just jealous she didn't get invited! It was an awesome party after all!<br>"Well we're sorry..."  
>"Yes. I'd like you to go and apologise to Miss. Robinson."<br>"We'll do that, sir."  
>"Thank you. Now, I have other matters to attend to."<br>"Thank you for your time." Freddie said.  
>"See ya!" Sam called as he walked out of the door. As soon as she heard the door, Carly came through.<br>"What did he want?"  
>"Missy reported us for being too loud at the party."<br>"Urrg. She's not gonna give up is she?"  
>"Never. Until we get her off that is."<br>"Yeah, I'm sure we'll come up with something soon..."  
>"Come on guys. Why don't we..."<br>"We..."  
>"Go bowling!"<br>"We can't. I don't think we'll have enough money for food is we do that."  
>"Huh?"<br>"I think we're slowly running out of money..."  
>"Oh, boy."<br>"We could get jobs?" Asked Carly.  
>"Hey guys, I have an idea. Remember when we saw that poster for tonight? At the entertainment lounge! They needed an act!"<br>"They did! And you got paid right?"  
>"Yeah. Its only one night, but it's a start, right?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"But guys, won't the slot be taken?" Asked Sam.<br>"I don't know. Let's go and find out!" Carly said enthusiastically.  
>"But guys! What are we even gonna do?"<br>"iCarly!"  
>"iCarly?"<br>"Yeah. We can do the show on stage!"  
>"But why?"<br>"Because we need money!"  
>"But we don't have anything to practice! Its tonight!"<br>"We can do it. I mean when, as a three, have we not been able to do something if we tried?"  
>"Carly does have a point Sam. Come on, it'll be fun."<br>"Fine!" Sam agreed as they all walked (Well, ran excitedly) towards the Entertainment Lounge. Once they got closer, they could hear shouting.  
>"How are we supposed to do tonight? We have no act!" Shouted the man.<br>"I don't know. But we can't cancel again! The captain will not be happy!" Shouted another.  
>"We could help?" Said Freddie, interrupting the shouting war.<br>"You'll do an act?" The man asked excitedly. He looked over the three teens.  
>"Yeah, we were hoping to."<br>"Wait- are you the iCarly kids?"  
>"We sure are!" Carly said proudly. This was one of the only time anyone seemed to recognise them on this ship!<br>"And you'll do a show. Here?"  
>"Yeah. We need money. And it seems a fun thing to do. We were thinking of doing of doing a Web-SHOW - like on stage."<br>"That sounds brilliant!"  
>"Its set then. Well, we'll need to go back to our cabin to practice. What time do e need to be here?"<br>"Around 6?"  
>"Sure. Come on guys, we have a Web-SHOW to prepare."<br>"You like saying that, don't you?"  
>"Yep!"<br>"Come on then." Freddie led the way back to the cabin. The girls were happily chatting behind him, thinking of old jokes and gags they could use, as well as showing Missy opening the Easter Egg. They haven't been able to do real iCarly because the price for internet on the ship was really high. Really high. Once they got back to the cabin, Carly, Sam and Freddie prepared for the show ahead. It wasn't as hard as you would think - they had six hours. And they have experience of coming up with a web-show of the top of their heads, so this should be a piece of cake. They had a few sketches, and Freddie was going to record it, on his camera which he had brought 'Just in case'. So, it would really just be like they were doing a normal web-cast. Sam and Carly were at front, Freddie behind the camera. It would be like they just had a live audience, which they had tackled before.

It was gonna be sweet.


	34. Yes That would be disastrous

**I need to give the credit of the stowaway idea to dad. Without him, The iCarlies lives would be miserable, and my computer would still be broken. And so would my iPod. And so would my T.V. My phone would be okay though. I haven't managed to break that. Yet. I'm very clumsy - if you haven't gathered that yet. **  
><strong>I own iCarly. Wait- Lauren and Elisha say I don't. Do they have to ruin <strong>_**all **_**my dreams?**

"No Spencer, I swear, it was like a web-cast, but on stage. A Web-SHOW!" Carly was on the phone to Spencer, as you can tell. It had gone perfect, the show. So perfect, they now had a show every Monday, Wednesday and Friday! And, at $20 a day, it was pretty cool. They now didn't have to tell parents about their money problem, since they had now solved it! Once Carly came of the pone, they decided that since Freddie was going to record each one, they were going to upload them to iCarly. com when they got home - and a 'Sorry' to all the fans for leaving them for so long. They hadn't wanted to tell the adults about the insufficient money they had, as it may come across as irresponsible. They had solved the problem on their own - and that was very responsible. Now though, the three teens had caught up on their sleep, and were all ready for today. Well, almost everybody. Carly wasn't. She was still doing her makeup.  
>You see today was the 30th April.<br>The day Gibby was due to arrive.  
>He was here in time for the couples dance. Carly didn't know this, but she would do in the matter of minutes. He wasn't going to make a grand entrance or anything; he was just to casually walk into the cabin. As for the couples dance, Sam and Freddie were still planning to go together, and Carly and Gibby. It would be just like old times; when they would hang out as a four.<br>"I'm done!" Carly called as she walked out of the bedroom. She sat down on the sofa next to her two best friends, and flicked on some random show. That is until a knock was heard at the door.  
>"Oh, I wonder who that could be!" Sam said.<br>"Yes. I wonder. I sure do hope it's not the captain again."  
>"Yes. That would be disastrous."<br>"I know it would be."  
>"Are either of you going to answer it?" Asked Carly. "Or shall I?"<br>"I'm glued to the sofa." Sam said. Well, that was her excuse.  
>"I'm glued to the tv." And there goes Freddie's excuse. Great call.<br>"I'm guessing I'm getting it then." Carly said as he got up. As soon as she opened the door, a very excited look hit her face. "G-Gibby?"  
>"Carly!" Gibby greeted, putting his arms out for a hug. Carly gladly accepted.<br>"What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm here for the Couples Dance." Gibby stated, walking into the cabin. "I'm your date."<br>"Y-You are?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Hey Gibby!" Freddie greeted, coming over from the sofa.  
>"Freddie, my man!" Gibby said, doing some sort of complicated yet cool handshake with him. Sam got up too, and when Gibby saw her he chuckled slightly. He didn't think that he could see Sam in the same way again, after finding out she had feelings for Freddie. She defiantly hid it well. "Hey Sam!" He said, smiling.<br>"Sup." Sam responded. She knew she couldn't really attack Gibby now, or torture him for that matter. Carly had fallen in love with a dork - just like her. It wouldn't be fair if she attacked him. She wouldn't be happy if Carly attacked Freddie now, would she?  
>"So, what do we do now?"<br>"You need a room, don't you?" Asked Freddie.  
>"You don't have a room?" Asked Carly, surprised.<br>"No. We knew he needed one, but I have an idea. It could get Missy kicked off the ship - once and for all."  
>"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Sam asked.<br>"I'm not sure if it'll work."  
>"It will! Well, it might do. I mean, it could do. I mea-" Sam rambled. She mentally slapped herself for rambling. It was a sign of a crush, right? She couldn't have Freddie know...<br>"Sam!"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Why don't I just tell you the plan?"  
>"Sure!"<br>"So, Gibby needs a room, right? So, you distract the captain, asking him about giving you a room. You say you'll pay him big money. Whilst he's distracted, Sam and I will hack into the ships database, and delete Chris, Olivia and Missy off the passenger roll. Then, there will magically only is one room free - Missy's room. We will escape, and then the captain will go to his computer to see if there are any spare rooms. He will then direct you to the only free one. When you get there, Missy, Chris and Olivia will be in there." Freddie smirked.  
>"Oh, I get it." Sam continued. "Then, he will go and check the passenger roll. When he sees that they are not on it, they'll get accused of being Stowaways, and get kicked off!"<br>"Exactly!" Freddie confirmed.  
>"That could actually work..." Carly said, deep in thought.<br>"Of course it will!" Said Sam, enthusiastically.  
>"You really think so?" Asked Freddie. He was happy that Sam thought so - that meant it had to? Sam is the boss of plans!<br>"Yeah, I mean, when is it going to happen?"  
>"Later I think. What about tomorrow? I mean, Gibby can sleep here tonight. Then, first thing tomorrow we'll work it all out. Let's give Missy one more day of happiness - even though she doesn't deserve it!"<br>"Good idea. First thing tomorrow - Good Bye Missy!"  
>"Sounds like a plan."<br>"It is a plan."

Tomorrow, Missy was going to be gone.


	35. Hello Mrs Troublemakerteen!

It was 10 O'clock. Time to put the plan in action. Carly and Gibby had been up and flirting since 6. But Sam and Freddie had only got up half an hour ago. But they were all now ready to go. "So, everyone know what they are doing?" Confirmed Freddie.  
>"Yep." Replied Carly. "Me and Gibby are to distract the captain whilst you and Sam hack into the computer."<br>"Perfect." Freddie said. Everyone knew the plan. "So, shall we walk together to the Bridge?"  
>"I didn't know there was a bridge on this ship!" Said Sam. Freddie chuckled.<br>"The bridge is where the captain works and controls the ship!"  
>"Oh, right." Sam said in realisation. "Onward to the bridge!" Sam and Freddie walked in front whilst Carly and Gibby stayed at back. This is how it was likely to be for the rest of the Cruise. Once they reached it, the plan was ready to be put into action. Sam and Freddie hid behind a nearby plant whilst Gibby knocked on the door, Carly close beside him. The door was quickly opened.<br>"Oh. Hello Mrs. Troublemakerteen. What do you want?" The captain asked. Carly gave a smile.  
>"I was wondering if there were any rooms available on the ship? My friend Gibby needs one." Carly asked sweetly.<br>"But you're supposed to buy a ticket to get on the ship. How did he get o? Is he a stowaway?"  
>"No, I have a ticket." Gibby spoke for the first time.<br>"Then your ticket will have your room number on!" As this had been going on, Sam and Freddie had sneaked into the Bridge of the ship. Freddie and Sam were proud of their work. They had taken Gibby's original ticket (Which had a room number on) and scanned it onto the computer. Then, Sam had got her top forging programme, and hey presto, there was no room number on the ticket! They had done that early this morning, about 3, which is why they were both up so late. So, as they went in they straight away noticed the computer - and you'll never guess what was up on the screen! The passenger roll! They quickly did their roll, deleting Missy Olivia and Chris, and then they minimised that, looking for the Cabin workings. They quickly found it under 'Programmes'. Just what they needed. They just changed every 'Free' cabin to 'Taken', and then Missy and Olivia's Cabin to 'Free'. Now it was the only Free one. They knew all three of them would be in there.  
>"Perfect." Sam whispered. Well, the plan really had been fool-proof. They could still hear the captain talking to Carly and Gibby outside, so decided this was a safe time to sneak out. They needed to leave no proof they had been there, so they needed to close down the Cabin works. They both reached for the mouse at the same time, and as their hands touched, they both defiantly knew they were in love with the other. Freddie quickly pulled back, as Sam just kept hers on the mouse, in shock. "I-I should close this down..." Sam said as she slowly clicked the 'x' in the corner of the screen. But Sam had noticed that Freddie had pulled his hand back. 'Did he feel that too?' She thought as she led the way out of the room. As they crawled towards the plant pot, everything had gone perfect. Until then.<br>"HEY! You two!" The captain bellowed towards Sam and Freddie. They both cringed as they turned towards him.  
>"Yes?" Freddie squeaked.<br>"What are you doing crawling around my ship?"  
>"We were..." Sam tried to come up with an excuse. "Looking for our friends Carly and Gibby!" She said, getting up of the floor. Freddie followed suit.<br>"You were?" Asked the captain.  
>"Yes! Why did you guys run off like that?" Asked Freddie. The captain didn't give them chance to answer.<br>"But why were you crawling?"  
>"Because we were also pretending to be dogs at the same time?" Said Freddie, in a very unconvincing tone.<br>"No we weren't!" Argued Sam. The captain raised his eyebrow ."We were being wolves!"  
>"Na-a! We were being Cats!"<br>"Nope! We were being tortoises!"  
>"No - we were being sheep!"<br>"We were being cows!"  
>"Donkeys!"<br>"Monkeys!"  
>"Reindeer!"<br>"Rabbits!"  
>"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WERE BEING!" The captain announced. "Just come into here with these two. We will get a room for your friend."<br>"Thank you." Carly said as they walked into the Bridge. The captain sat down at his computer. He then opened up the Cabin Workings and quickly scanned it.  
>"It seems we only have one room available. "Room 14, floor 3." He said, handing Gibby a key.<br>"Could you show us the way?" Asked Carly. They needed this as part of their plan!  
>"Why?" Asked the captain.<br>"Because, we don't know the way."  
>"Sure." The captain agreed. The kids walked out of the room, and the captain turned and locked it behind them. They were all silent on the way, except for Sam and Freddie. They were still arguing over what animal they were being before. As they reached the room, the room, the captain was about to leave. They couldn't have that! The plan had gone so perfectly up to now! Everyone looked to Carly - she was sure to have an idea. Carly noticed this, and did the first thing that came to her mind. Fake faint.<br>Carly suddenly fell to the floor, letting out a fake gasp on the way down. "Oh no! Carly has fainted!" Freddie said in fake shock. The captain, as expected, came to her rescue. Freddie took the key from him and 'unlocked' the door, opening it wide. The captain picked up Carly, wanting to put her on the sofa. As he walked into the room though, he saw something quite unexpected. Missy, Olivia, and Chris taking up the sofa. He put Carly on the floor nearby, whilst Gibby went over to her, fake concerned. But Sam and Freddie stayed put. They wouldn't miss this for the world.  
>"Excuse me," The captain started. "But what are you doing in here?"<p>

Here we go.


	36. WOAH! Dude! You've kissed her already?

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. You wanna hear my excuse? SNOW. I'm in love with the stuff! I love, love, love it! Wooooo! SNOW! (By the way, it snowed.)**

**And BTW, does anyone have any updates on what's happening to Jennette McCurdy's album? I need it! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Daisy out!**

Sam and Freddie were following Missy. Olivia and Chris, who were following the captain. They had been told to stay with their 'unconscious' friend, but when have them two ever listened? The captain was going to check the passenger roll. Sam and Freddie could tell from their faces that The evil crew were very, very confused. But they deserved this, right? One had broken Sam's heart, another Carly's, and the other was just an evil sidekick. Freddie was the only one that hadn't been hurt by them; and they were about to keep it that way. The captain had a flustered look on his face. They could tell he was seriously considering a 'No teens allowed' rule on his ship - the amount of trouble they caused him! Sam and Freddie hid behind the same plant pot as before, as the captain led the confused teens into his Bridge. They heard silence, then muttering, then the captain confirming he was going to call his men. Moments later, three men dressed in black, obviously security gaurds, came rushing through the hallways. They burst through the doors, and you know where it went form there. The three teens had been accused of being stowaways. Perfect.

It was just what they deserved.

The next time the ship docked, they were kicked off. They had had a day and a half to collect their belongings, and for the iCarly's to give their 'farewell'. Well, it wasn't exactly a farewell. But we don't need to go into detail on that. Once they were defiantly off the ship, the iCarly gang celebrated. They now had two cabins, an extra member to their team, and happiness.  
>The only thing was: That 'Spark' thing earlier was really bothering Sam and Freddie both.<br>So, the next day they decided they would separate. The boys and the girls. The all needed last minute preparations for the Couple's Dance, anyway.  
><strong>With the girls<strong>  
>Carly and Sam walked aimlessly around the ship, talking about aimless things: Until Sam brought up the topic that had been bothering her. The sparks. "It has really been bothering me, Carls." Sam admitted.<br>"Why? We've already figured out you're in love with him!" Carly said, earning an expected scowl from Sam.  
>"I know, but he pulled back, and looked in shock. Why?"<br>"Because he loves you too!" Carly said, turning to face Sam.  
>"No he dosen't!" Sam whined.<br>"Yeah, he does!"  
>"He can't do! I constantly tease and abuse him!"<br>"And? You used to be his teaser and abuser. Now you love him!"  
>"What's that suppost to mean?"<br>"I mean, he could actually be giving out hints. Just watch him more closely. If that's possible." Carly teased.  
>"I do not stalk him!"<br>"Hey, I never said that!"  
>"You did!"<br>"Na-a!"  
>"Wanna get a slushie?"<br>"Sure!"

**With the boys**  
>The boys were also aimlessly walking around the ship, though surprisingly hadent run into the girls. They were just making small talk, until a silence spread across them. Freddie decided to start a new one up. "So, how you been?" He asked.<br>"Great. Carly's amazing..." Gibby said. "Wait- you don't mind do you?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You used to love Carly! I mean, I know you've moved onto Sam, but y-"  
>"SAM? Where would you get <em>that<em> idea from?"  
>"Carly." Gibby said simply. Freddie scowled. "SO, what made you fall for her?"<br>There was no point denying it. "I have no idea." Freddie said. "She's just beautiful. And kind."  
>"Sam? Kind? Gibby joked.<br>"She can be. Like when we kissed..."  
>"WOAH! Dude! You've kissed her already?"<br>"Yeah..." Freddie said in a dreamy voice.  
>"Sweet! When?"<br>"Like 3 years ago."  
>"Seriously? Its taken you a bit long to ask her out hasn't it?"<br>"That kiss was just to get it over with. It didn't mean anything. At that time. But now, I just wish I could replay the moment."  
>"You're in love!" Gibby sang.<br>"So are you!" Freddie sang back, mocking him. "So, when you going to ask Carly out?" Freddie asked, his normal tone back.  
>"At the dance." Replied Gibby. "Since we're going together, I'll ask her to slow dance, and take it from there."<br>"Right. I'm sure Carly will love that, she is the romantic type!"  
>"Yeah. And I think she likes me back..."<br>"She does." Confirmed Freddie. "You are all she talks about!"  
>"Great." Gibby said.<br>"Yeah. Wait, do you need an outfit for the dance?"  
>"YEAH!" Gibby said, fist punching the air. Freddie gave him a wierd look. "GIBAAAAAYYYYY!" Gibby said, running towards the tux shop. Freddie chucked at Gibby's random outburst and followed suit to the shop.<p> 


	37. Well, at least there was no spider now

The four iCarlies got what they needed, and had now decided to all meet up at their original cabin. They all arrived at the same time, and then sat down on the sofa. And talked. About the dance. - Well Carly did. And talked, and talked, and talked. As you can tell, she was very excited for this, and seemed to know what to expect. The others? Not so much. Gibby was now starting to get a little nervous about asking Carly out, Freddie _still _hadn't asked Sam to the dance, and Sam was waiting for Freddie to ask her to the dance. Freddie just hadn't found the right time, and Sam knew he was supposed to ask her, as they had been through it all already. . They were all wrapped in their own thoughts, and Carly's babbling just played as background music. After a while, Carly stopped talking and looked at her best friends and love, and they all looked troubled. She had no idea what could be bothering Gibby, but had a perfect idea Sam and Freddie. They needed alone time. She realised Freddie still needed to ask her out. He was a little on the slow side, wasn't he? And she then knew that Sam was waiting for him to ask her. That is what was planned, after all. Then she had an idea. "Gibby, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" It was then she realised that they had already had dinner. Oops. Oh well, She was sure that Gibby would have forgotten, And they were on holiday – and she wasn't on a diet.  
>"Like a date?" Asked Gibby.<br>"Yeah!" Responded Carly.  
>"Come on then," Gibby said, linking arms with Carly, checking he had his wallet and then leaving with her. It was at the sound of the closing door that brought both Sam and Freddie to their senses.<br>"Where did Carly go?" Asked Sam.  
>"I dint know, bu-" Freddie was cut off by a beep - the beep signalling he had a text message. He unlocked his phone, to reveal a text message. From Carly. "I think we're about to find out." He said, opening the message. He read it out to Sam. "Gone on a date with Gibby. This gives you time to ask out Sa-" He stopped. His eyes then widened. It probably wasen't the smartest idea.<br>"You were going to ask me out?" Asked Sam, hiding her excitement.  
>"To the dance. I was going to ask you to the dance."<br>"Right. So... that was romantic."  
>"Huh?"<br>"I mean, that was the most romantic way I can think of - in the way to ask someone to a Couple's Dance."  
>"So Puckett likes romance does she now?"<br>"I'm not all sappy for it like Carly, but every girl likes a bit of romance!"  
>"I guess you're right."<br>"Mamma's always right. So, have you got anything to wear to the dance?" Asked Sam.  
>"Yeah, Carly made me get something. It's only a shirt and formal trousers though."<br>"Who says 'Formal trousers'?"  
>"My mum. I live with her. I sometimes catch on her language."<br>"Nub."  
>"Hey, that's the first insult in a while!"<br>"I was...giving myself a break!"  
>"Oh really? Or do you respect me more now?" Freddie asked cockily.<br>"I never respect dorks." Sam said, although she and Freddie knew it was a lie.  
>"And I never respect demons." Freddie said, although he and Sam knew it was a lie.<br>"I'm tiered."  
>"Me too."<br>"Wanna get ready for bed?"  
>"Sure."<br>"I'm changing in the bedroom!" Claimed Sam.  
>"And I'm in the Bathroom." Freddie said. Well, at least there was no spider now. "Can I come out now?" He asked.<br>"Yeah!" Sam responded. Freddie walked out if the bathroom to find Sam already half asleep on his bed. Yes, his bed.  
>"Why are you on my bed?" He asked. Sam simply shrugged. He sighed and took Carly's bed. He noticed Sam staring at him; he turned to face her. "What?"<br>"Why are you on Carly's bed?"  
>"So it's easier to talk to you." He replied.<br>"Oh, right."  
>"So, what do you want to talk about?"<br>"Anything but the dance?"  
>"Carly has been going on about that, hasn't she?"<br>"Yep. Even when it was just me and her, it was Couples Dance this and Couples Dance that."  
>"You not excited?"<br>"I don't know. For one, I'm going with a dork."  
>"I'm not that bad am I Sam?"<br>"No. You're not so too much of a dork anymore." Sam admitted. She sighed. "I don't think I'd of believed myself if I'd of said that a year ago."  
>"I know something has changed between us," Freddie said.<br>"For the better?"  
>"For the better." Freddie agreed.<br>"Thanks, nub." Sam said, almost whispering. She then yawned.  
>"Tiered?"<br>"I sure am." Replied Sam, yawning again.  
>"Sleep?"<br>"Sounds good to me!" Sam replied laying down properly.  
>"Sam, you're still in my bed!"0<br>"And? You're still in Carly's bed."  
>"Night, Sam."<br>"Night Nub." After this, Sam fell asleep straight away. Freddie couldn't actually sleep though - He wasn't tiered. He noticed that Sam had fell asleep, but turned over the opposite way. He didn't want to be caught staring by Carly - again! He smiled, and then unknowingly started to fall asleep, until, blackness.


	38. A MONSTER HAD TAKEN OVER MY BED

**Really short chapter ahead – sorry guys! **

**And could you tell me how you think the story is going? Any suggestions? (Other than 'Seddie.' – It will happen! [Trust me])**

**Daisy:D**

Sam's POV  
><em>"Sam! Pay attention in class!" The teacher shouted at me. <em>  
><em>"No." I replied. <em>  
><em>"But we're learning about how to see if your crush likes you today?"<em>_  
>"What lesson are we even in?"<em>_  
>"Math!"<em>_  
>"Then wha-"<em>_  
>"Just go along with it! So, it is certain if your crush <em>_**likes**__ you if their name is Bob. It is certain your crush __**loves**__ you if their name is Freddie. End of lesson! Class dismissed!" The class left the room, as if a minute-long lesson was normal. I then saw Freddie outside the classroom. _  
><em>"You love me?" I asked shyly. Well, his name was Freddie, wasn't it?<em>  
><em>"Of course I do, baby." Freddie leaned towards me. Soon enough, we were in the middle of a make-out. In the middle of the hallway. In the middle of a crowd that had formed. <em>  
>I smile in her sleep. The only thing wrong with that dream was that there was a school. And a lesson. And a teacher. Oh well, the rest was perfect. I shuffled a bit before falling into another perfect dream.<p>

Carly's POV  
>I had the best time ever with Gibby! He had just settled down on the couch, he didn't want to be alone in his cabin - apparently. I bet he's afraid of the dark or something! As I gathered my stuff and opened our bedroom door, I saw something very strange. A MONSTER HAD TAKEN OVER MY BED! Or Freddie. But why? Why was he in my bed?<br>Then I could explain. A MONSTER HAD TAKEN OVER FREDDIE'S BED! Or Sam. But why? Why was she in his bed?  
>Then I could explain. Well, really I couldn't. I got ready for bed, and sat on Sam's bed. It seems there is a new seating plan. As I try to get to sleep, I look over at Sam, who is now at the other side of the room. I can see a slight smile on her face as she sleeps peacefully. I then look at Freddie. He is also turned towards me, and a slight smile on his face too. I bet they're dreaming about eachother again. It is still really weird thinking that – that Sam actually likes Freddie, and Freddie actually likes Sam. Sam used to be his full-time bully, and Freddie used to be a full-time victim! But now, they're both playing Full-time cutest couple ever! Yanno. When they actually become a couple. Which shouldn't be long at all, at the rate they're flirting! Huh. I'm gonna get me some sleep.<p>

Freddie's POV  
><em><strong>"<strong>__I was just gonna say..."_  
><em><strong>"<strong>__That we should make-out?"_  
><em>"You're gonna break my leg now, right?"<em>  
><em><strong>"<strong>__No."_  
><em><strong>"<strong>__Well should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"_  
><em><strong>"<strong>__Hmm... just to get it over with."_  
><em><strong>"<strong>__Just to get it over with."_  
><em><strong>"<strong>__And you swear we both go right back to loving each other as soon as it's over?"_  
><em>"Oh totally, and we tell everyone!"<em>  
><em>"Always!"<em>  
><em>"Well... lean." I leaned in towards Sam, and she smiled as I pressed my lips to hers. Straight away added tongues, and it was a full-blown make out session. It ended when they ran out of breath, but then started again straight away. After a while, Freddie pulled back.<em>  
><em>"Well that was...um.." .<em>  
><em>"Amazing."<em>  
><em>"Yeah, amazing, um..."<em>  
><em><strong>"<strong>__Great...work."_  
><em><strong>"<strong>__Thank you, you too."_  
><em>"Hey, I love you."<em>_  
>"Love you too."<em>

Normal POV  
>So, for the first time in a looooong while, the iCarlies were all sleeping soundly. Missy was finally gone; Freddie had finally asked Sam to the dance; Carly was fresh from a date with Gibby; and Sam was asleep in the scent she loved - Freddie's. The real reason she had stolen Freddie's bed. She had recently become addicted to the smell of him. She couldn't believe this though. She was supposed to be tough, right? But now she was drooling over the scent of a dork. Not cool. Also, they needed sleep anyway. The long awaited Couples Dance was tomorrow - and they were difinatly making an occasion. They wern't worried though - they were sure there would be no doubts. Carly and Gibby were practically a couple anyway, and would have no trouble getting through. Sam and Freddie were the most coupley couple you could meet - except they wern't a couple! Anyone could see that they should be though - and were not worried. You had to pay $20 to get in of you were alone, or not a couple. But couples were free. And this was just what the gang needed. Free entertainment.<p>

Tomorrow is gonna be good.


	39. Why am I thinking this? Type it!

With the girls  
>"I don't wanna have my hair up!"<br>"I don't wanna wear makeup!"  
>"I don't wanna wear heals!"<br>"I don't wanna wear a belt!"  
>"I don't wanna wear a necklace!"<br>These are exactly the things Carly had expected to hear from Sam when she prepared her for the dance - and she did. They had split up - The girls were in their cabin and The boys were in Gibby's. Of course, the girls had the hard job, well, Carly did. Sam was being extra stubborn today, and the only thing Carly had managed to do was get her into her dress. She now wanted to work on the hair, but that wasn't happening in Sam's books. Neither was the makeup. Or the heels. Or the belt. Or the necklace!  
>Carly hadn't even started on herself yet! She was still in her dressing gown from after her shower, and was too busy working on Sam – but that's what you get for friending a stubborn person. You have to make sacrifices – but she'll be okay – they still have two hours and a half!<p>

With the boys  
>"I really don't understand how girls can take so long!" Freddie sighed. Him and Gibby had been ready for a while now, but it seemed the girls were not. I mean come on, it had been half an hour since they split up! He was expecting a text when they were finished, but that wasn't going to be anytime soon - and he knew it.<br>"I know, right?"  
>"I bet Carly's having trouble though."<br>"Yep. I bet Sam won't want her makeup on."  
>"Or her dress?"<br>"No, she'll want her dress on, I know that."  
>"You know her too well."<br>"I know. So, Gibby," Freddie tried to come up with a conversation topic. "How's school?"  
>"I don't know. I'm not there."<br>"Oh yeah, so wait- how are you off school?"  
>"I came here."<br>"Yeah, but what did the school say?"  
>"They don't know."<br>"They don't?"  
>"Nope. My mum just let me go."<br>"Right. So where do the school think you are?"  
>"Is school all you think about?"<br>"No, I was just- Never mind." The school didn't actually know where Gibby was – weird much? They would keep ringing his home, and his mum was bound to get fed up of the phone calls one day, right?  
>"So, you finally asked Sam to the dance?"<br>"Yeah. When you two conveniently went out."  
>"That was the point. So did you give her a ring?" Gibby smirked.<br>"A ring? I'm not proposing Gibby!" Freddie said. Was Gibby insane? Oh, yeah. He was.  
>"Yet." Gibby muttered.<br>"I heard that!"

With the girls  
>"This bacon is so good!" Sam sighed. Cary had convinced her, that if she got bacon, she could do her hair. Now Sam was sat in a chair, whilst Carly was stood behind her, doing her hair. Sam <em>really <em>didn't want her hair up, so it was going down. But Carly still needed to brush, wet, and style it. So Sam had a lot of time to enjoy that bacon.  
>"That's brilliant." Carly commented. She wondered how the boys were doing. She then realised they would be done by now. They'll have to wait long while though - Carly hadn't even started getting ready yet - never mind finishing Sam! They had 2 hours left till the dance though . The boys had insisted they didn't need three hours to get ready, but Carly had insisted they did. Just then, the door creaked open, and Samedi walked in. "She sure is getting big." Carly commented. They had now had Samedi around a month, and she sure was growing.<br>"I know right? What are we going to do with her once the cruise is over?"  
>"I don't know. We're not allowed pets in Bushwell though, so that's me and Freddie out of the picture."<br>"My mum's allergic to cats." Sam stated.  
>"She is?"<br>"Yep. And dogs, and rabbits, and mice, and lions, and ferrets and horses. Oh, and fish."  
>"She's allergic to fish?"<br>"Yeah, but she can eat it."  
>"What?"<br>"She's only allergic to them if they're alive."  
>"That's...special."<br>"I know, right? I'm very proud of her."  
>"Ok then... So, do you want your hair straightened?"<br>"NO."

With the Boys

The boys were now very, very bored. They should have never let Carly convince them that it should of took 3 hours for them to get ready. Cos' that was a lie! It took them 30 minutes! Gibby then claimed he had to feed his toe, and walked into his bedroom. Now it was even more boring for Freddie - if that was possible!  
>Then he had an idea.<br>He picked his phone up and text Sam.

She should keep him company.


	40. What was actually the point in that?

**Heyyyyy;) What torturing device is Carly using? xx**  
>He smiled. The two of them automatically put kisses to eachother now, like friends do. They never used to, before this holiday. But they both knew they had come closer, even if they didn't know the other returned the same feelings.<br>**Nothing at the mo. We're having an argument as to whether to straighten my hair or not! xx**  
>Don't straighten it! He thought. Wait- why am I thinking this? Type it! When Sam went all girly for Pete, she straightened her hair. And Freddie didn't like it one bit. Yeah, it still looked pretty, but it just wasn't 'Sam' enough.<br>**Don't! xx**  
>That's better.<br>**Why? xx**  
>Cos' its beautiful how it is! Oh what am I thinking? I can't type that...<br>**Straightened hair isn't who you are - let it be curly! I like it... xx**  
>Less risky than 'Beautiful', but still risky.<br>**Thanks nub:) That got Carly to leave me alone! And squeal... xxx**  
>So we've upped it to three kisses now, have we?<br>**Haha:) So, you girls nearly done? xxx**  
>Freddie asked hopefully.<br>**Nope. Carly hasn't even started on herself yet! xxxx**  
>Freddie's smile faded.<br>**You're joking me, right? xxx**  
>Though he knew she wasn't.<br>**Nope;) You're done, right? xxx**  
>And he was right.<br>**Have been for the past hour! xxx**  
>He replied, hoping it may make the girls hurry up.<br>**I'll just tell Carly to slow down a little;) xxx**  
>No!<br>**No! You dare... xxxx**  
>And he upgraded it to four.<br>**I wont! Gosh, you worry too much nub! xxxxx**  
>Five already? I see how she's playing.<br>**You said I wasen't as much of a nub anymore! xxxxxx**  
>Six.<br>**Okay then, dork. xxxxxxx**  
>Seven.<br>**Kay. xxxxxxxx**  
>Eight.<br>**Kay. xxxxxxxxx**  
>Nine.<br>**Kay. xxxxxxxxxx**  
>Ten.<br>**Carly told me to stop flirting with you. xxxxxxxxxxx**  
>Eleven.<br>**Okay. xxxxxxxxxxxx**  
>Twelve.<br>**So you admit we're flirting? xxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
>Thirteen.<br>**So you admit we're flirting? xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
>Fourteen.<br>**No. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
>Fifteen.<br>**Me neither. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
>Sixteen.<br>**Bye. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
>Seventeen.<br>**Bye. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
>Eighteen.<p>

What was actually the point in that? 

**xXxXx****The D****ance****xXxXx**

"He might as well be proposing to her!" Sam commented. Gibby was looking as nervous as a turkey at Christmas. He and Carly had been on the dance floor for the past 10 minutes, but Gibby still hadn't made a move.  
>"I know, right?"<br>"Just do it, boy!" Sam and Freddie were stood at the edge of the dance. It was wasn't that crowded really. Then again, there was not many teen couples actually on the ship. Olivia surprisingly wasn't there - and it was surprising because she was usually the romantic one. There was a DJ at the front of the dance, and some adults kept randomly popping in to check everything was ok. There was also a lady behind the snack table, pouring drinks. And that's all there was to it. Most of the couples were situated on the dance floor, but a few were hanging around the sides along with the loners who had to pay. Sam and Freddie were so wrapped in their own worlds, that they only broke out when they saw Gibby and Carly. Kissing! Finally! They both 'Awwwwed', along with the rest of the couples, and Carly and Gibby broke apart. They started to talk, but Freddie and Sam couldn't make out what they were saying.  
>But them two were a couple now.<br>Cibby was official.  
>Then, as expected, Cibby came over to Sam and Freddie. "Guess what?" Said Carly.<br>"You two are a couple?"  
>"How did you know?"<br>"We saw you kiss." Explained Freddie.  
>"You did?"<br>"Everyone did!" A slight blush was visible on both Carly and Gibby's cheeks. Suddenly, Carly got a glint in her eye. They all knew that glint. "Carly, what are you up to?"  
>"I'm just..going..." She ran towards the DJ. Knowing her, she was probably just requesting a slow song for her and Ginny to dance to, which was fine by them. They saw Carly get a $10 dollar note out of her purse. Wow, she was desperate. She handed it to the man before smiling and skipping back towards the group.<p>

Just as she got back, that song finished. The next one started.

Running Away by A.M

Sam and Freddie looked at eachother.

The kiss replayed in their heads.

"Care to dance?"  
>"I'd love to, dork."<p> 


	41. Abduct her cheese puffs

Sam's POV  
>Me and the dork. Dancing. Who would of thought? A year ago, If anyone would have suggested that, I would of punched them in the face. But now it was happening. This time, we were doing it normally though, not like last time. His arms around my waist, my arms around his neck, it was perfect. I wouldn't tell him all this though, I think he's only doing it to make Carly happy, and maybe me, I don't know. Carly and Gibby are dancing next to us, and every ten seconds they kiss. There is loads of couples on the dance floor dancing to <em>our <em>song.

Freddie's POV  
>I can't believe Sam is actually letting me do this. I though last time, she actually didn't want me to hold her around the waist, but now she's letting me. Its so nice, and I bet she's just doing this to make Carly happy, but she does have a beautiful smile on her face. She wouldn't smile if she hated this, right? Her eyes are so blue, her cheeks are so defined, and her lips are so...<p>

Sam's POV  
>He's leaning in! What do I do? I mean, he doesn't want to kiss me, right? He can't! He sees me as an enemy! I mean, I know I want to kiss him sooooo bad, but he doesn't feel the same way. So why is he leaning in!<p>

Freddie's POV  
>I can't kiss her! She knows what I'm doing, and has a very confused expression on her face! I don't blame her! I would if someone who's suppost to hate me was leaning towards me during a slow dance! I am really close now, I can feel her breath on mine. Its slow, steady. Her confused eyes lock with mine. I can't do this...<p>

Sam's POV  
>He was really close, but then he stopped. He didn't pull back though, he brought his lips to my ear. "You look really beautiful tonight." He whispered. He then pulled back and looked, straight in the eyes. I gave a small smile, and knew I was blushing like mad. He gave me a small smile back, and then the song ended. That song was officiallythe best song in the world.<p>

Carly's POV  
>Them two were about to kiss! I know it! But then Freddie chickened out and turned to her ear instead. Whatever he said it made her blush though. Then again, she blushes at <em>anything<em> he says to her. The song just ended though, so Sam went to the snack table and Freddie followed her. I turned my attention back to Gibby. We were dancing to whatever this song was. I don't even know, but it was slow, and that's all we need. I can't believe he asked me out! He looked so nervous as well, poor puppy. He's alright now though, and he keeps commenting on how nervous Freddie looks when he''s dancing with Sam. I said its probably because he's expecting her to beat him at any point for being too close. And I can't blame him, he knows her well enough!

Normal POV  
>Sam and Freddie were now both stood near the snack table, and Sam had found the cheese puffs. The dance was actually starting to die down now, some people have left. It officially finished in half an hour though. "Do you want to go back?" Asks Sam.<br>"To the cabin? Sure," Freddie agreed.  
>"Just let me..." Sam said as she got a gigantic handful of cheese puffs and started to walk back. Freddie chuckled and then followed her towards the cabin. They made it there quite quickly, since Sam was racing ahead so Freddie didn't try to abduct her cheese puffs. Not that he wanted to, but she was just being cautious. Once they arrived, Sam finished the crisps, so Sam went straight to the kitchen and got a packet of cheese puffs out of the cupboard. She walked through to the bedroom without a word and lay down on the bed. Just as Freddie sat down, Sam turned to him. "Did you really mean that?"<br>"Mean what?"  
>"That I look...yanno...beautiful." She instantly found the floor interesting.<br>"Yeah." Freddie breathed. "You really do." He said, looking towards Sam who was still looking at the floor.  
>"Thanks." Sam smiled, finally looking up. Their eyes locked, and it was happening again.<p>

Drawn towards each other, like Sam towards food, like Freddie towards his camera. It was a force. And this time it didn't stop.

Freddie slowly pushed his lips onto Sam's. Sam smiled, and then closed her eyes. Freddie also closed his eyes. A mixture of feelings going through each of their heads. They were both in dream-land. Until they both came to their senses! _What were they doing? _Sam pulled back, looking at Freddie. Why had he done that to her? Not that she objected, but why? Freddie was scared stiff. Why had he done that? Cause he loved her. And he knew that, but why had she let him? Was it just a spur of the moment? After a long silence, Sam finally broke it. "W-What was that?" She asked.  
>"I was just...thanking you." Freddie said, well that was party true, anyway. He just missed out the part about being in love with her. He had had an amazing night though.<br>"Thanking me?"  
>"For this night. I'm glad we went Sam."<br>"Y-Yeah. Me too." Sam smiled. Though they were both still shocked from the kiss. They both then looked awkwardly around the room. "Want a cheese puff?"  
>"Er-sure." Freddie said. His hand moved towards the bag, but she pulled it back. "Sam!" He complained.<br>"What?"  
>"Give me my cheese puff!"<br>"No." Sam tried to say sternly, but broke out into giggles.  
>"I will get my cheese puff."<br>"Fight me." And that was it. Freddie jumped off his bed, and jumped on Sam's. She giggled even more as she held the crisps out of his reach. Or so she thought. He grabbed them, but Sam pulled her hand back at the same time. Suddenly, the packet split and the crisps flew everywhere. They both burst out laughing, as they were now covered in cheese puffs. But the laughing died down, and was replaced by slow breathing. After a few minutes they were both asleep.

Carly's POV  
>Sam and Freddie left me at the dance with Gibby. That's okay though, I know it's not really their thing. But they can't do that at prom! I bet you $100 they will go together, I can just sense it. Gibby had now gone back to his cabin, as the dance had now ended. I was just walking through the living room, wait- isn't it a bit quiet? A bit <em>too<em> quiet? Then again, Sam and Freddie are probably asleep. Oh, well. I guess I should get some sleep too. Open the door and- WHAT THE HECK? Awwwww! They're asleep - next to eachother! With cheese puffs on them... and they're still in their outfits from the dance... With cheese puffs on them. Where are the cheese puffs from? I want a cheese puff! But I'm not getting one of them. Oh well, I'll get some cheese puffs tomorrow. 


	42. Who made the first move?

If you'd have thought there would be awkwardness when our favourite couple woke up in the morning; you'd be wrong. It seems the floor of the cabin tried to help, by dragging Freddie into it. Or Sam is a restless sleeper. At some point in the night, she had kicked Freddie off the bed, but the weird thing is, he didn't even feel it! She then had smiled in her sleep: A full bed to herself again! Once the morning came around, Freddie acted like it was perfectly normal for him to be on the floor and got up, wanting to make breakfast for the girls - after getting changed. He was still in his dance wear! They, once again, hardly had anything, but he managed to make some pancakes out of the supplies they had. Sam was the first to wake up; smelling the pancakes in her sleep. Then it was Carly. She urged Sam to get changed out of her dress, then they all went to call for Gibby.

"So this is the..."  
>"Food Palace." Filled in Carly, smiling sweetly. He and Carly were hand in hand, and along with Sam and Freddie, they were showing Gibby around the ship. Freddie and Sam were dragging behind, they would probably rather be anywhere else. "It's where Sam and Freddie had their first date." Carly giggled.<br>"It was **not** a _date_!" Sam and Freddie denied.  
>"Then what was it?"<br>"A social gathering." Freddie concluded.  
>"We were going on behalf of you. It was a blind date anyway, if I'd of known it was the nub I probably...would of still gone."<br>"Free food?"  
>"You know it."<br>"Wanna ditch these two?" Freddie whispered into Sam's ear, making her shiver.  
>"You know it." Sam replied.<p>

Spencer's POV  
>This sculpture is going to blow their minds. You see, I'm creating a 'Welcome Home' sculpture for my kid sister and her friends. Even though they're not coming home for another three months, I have to get it ready! I've been quite lonely without them - It just shows how I need adult friends, not just teen ones. I and Socko have been hanging out, and his cousin Blocko, who sells blocks. Weird, right? He seems pretty cool, but Sam Freddie and Carly are better company. I really need man-friends. And a girlfriend. Oh, maybe that's where I could go today! Hunting! For girls! Yes - Perfect! But for now, I'd better check up on Carly. I pick up my phone. "Hey Carly! - You have a boyfriend? Who is he? I'll get him! - Wait, Gibby? - Seriously? - Why? - Okay, okay that's enough sappiness. So how are Sam and Freddie doing? - Well where are they? - You don't know? - Oh, right. - Well, bye." I hung up the phone. Carly was dating Gibby? Good! She always seemed to be dating some guy, or crushing over another. At least Gibby's not going to hurt her. Why can't she be like Sam? She has been in love with Freddie since they first met - anyone can see that. And she hasn't given up. But Carly does give up - and then move onto another!<p>

…..

Normal POV

Sam and Carly were alone on the deckchairs. Freddie had gone food shopping, and Gibby had gone to his cabin to clip his toenails. The kiss her and Freddie had shared was really bugging Sam, and she knew she could talk to Carly. She usually understood, and was, in her thoughts, the only person who knew about her 'Crush' on Freddie. She had no idea that Gibby and Spencer knew, too. She took a deep breath, before admitting it. "Me and Freddie kissed." She said.

"I know that, silly!" Carly was referring to the fire escape kiss.

"No, like _again_." She sighed.

A squeal could be heard all around the ship.

Sam sighed, she should of expected this reaction. People turned to look at them, but Carly took no notice. "When? Why? Where? For how long? Did you enjoy it?" Carly questioned, faster than any human has ever spoke before.

"One at a time Carls!" Sam said, chuckling. She was happy to answer the questions, and even if she didn't Carly was bound to get it out of her one day.

"When?"

"Last Night."

"Why?"  
>"Apparently it was to thank me."<p>

"Who made the first move?"

"Freddie."

"Where?"  
>"Our Cabin."<br>"For how long?"

"Three and a half seconds."  
>"Did you enjoy it?"<p>

"No." Sam said, trying to deny it.

"Oh really?" Carly sang.

"Positive."  
>"You loved it and you know it!"<br>"No way."

"Come on! Admit it! We both know you like him!"  
>"I think I might love him." Sam whispered.<p>

"What?" Carly said, shocked. She looked up at her best friends.

"I'm scared Carls. I get this feeling in my stomach every time I see him. He can't speak a word to me without me blushing, and that kiss was…something else. Even if it was only three and a half seconds long."

"You're in love." Carly confirmed. She looked up at Sam who was looking at her. "You need to tell him!"  
>"NO!"<br>"But why?"  
>"I can't! He hates me, I insult him, prank him and hurt him. There is no way that boy would <span>ever<span> go out with me!"  
>"You never know! He might like you too!"<br>"He doesn't Carly! And I'm ok with that. These 'feelings' might just be a phase, you know? I'll be fine!" Sam said. "I'll be fine."


	43. Dean wasn't as important as revenge

It had been one month since Carly and Gibby started dating. Sam and Freddie were flirting more than ever. The cruise was amazing. But just as everything was perfect, it all went unperfect.

Gibby had gone.  
>Gone.<br>One morning, just disappeared.  
>He had been acting weird for the days foreshadowing, but the gang just shrugged it off.<br>He was no-where to be seen.  
>Not answering to texts, calls.<br>From any of them.  
>Gibby was gone.<p>

And Carly was worried sick. Just like anyone would be if their boyfriend/girlfriend went missing. Unless you hated them, but Carly felt the total opposite towards this shirtless mermaid. She had texted, called, and even emailed him; but each time she got no response. Sam and Freddie were being as supportive as you could be in this situation, but truthfully didn't know what they could do to help. Sam even went to ask the captain this morning. He had no clue where Gibby was, but assured her there was no way he was on the ship. The iCarlies had kind of already gathered that, but accepted it. Sam thanked him and then went back to the cabin. Carly had no idea what had happened to him. Maybe he had got lost last time they docked? But she knew he wouldn't have got lost. The ship was ginormous, and you only had to look for the sea! And that was defiantly impossible to miss.

Sam on the other hand had an idea. "Carly!" Carly only responded with a grunt. Sam accepted this as a 'What?' "Remember that time I tried to scare Gibby by stalking him?" Carly shook her head. Oh, she hadn't mentioned that? "Well I did, but he just blocked my number. So, I got his home number off Freddie!"

"You did?" Asked Freddie incredulously.

"Yep. Anyway, I have his home number in my phone!"

"Why did you keep it?"

"Reasons." Sam replied plainly. "So, shall we call him?"

"I guess." Carly said, lying down flat on the bed. "Come on then!" Sam and Freddie sat on the floor at each side of the bed, whilst Sam clicked 'Call'. Almost immediately, it was answered.

'Hello?' Gibby.

'Hi Gibby.' Sam replied, angry.

'Sam?'

'Gibby. Why did you leave? I want an answer now, dork.'

'I-I couldn't do it.'

'Couldn't do what?' Asked Freddie. Carly had been silent this whole time.

'Break up with her. The school kept calling my mum, and in the end she gave up. She said I had to come home.'

'Why does that mean you need to break up with her?'

'Cause I don't believe in long distance relationships.'

'Why?' Asked Carly. She spoke for the first time, her voice weak.

'Carly. I love you, but it's not going to work. I have to say goodbye.'

'Gibby! We can work it o-' Gibby had hung up the phone. After a minutes silence, Sam looked up at Carly. She wasn't crying though, as she had expected. "You alright Carls?"

"Yep." Was all Carly responded with.

"Why aren't you..yanno…sad?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't really know what love is."  
>"Huh?"<br>"I mean, I should be really sad. With Chris I was only sad because of what he did to me, not losing him. And now, I don't really feel that much pain."  
>"We are only 15 and 16. I mean, you don't really know what it is at that age." Sam said. Carly gave her a look, and she knew it meant 'But you do!' Sam gave her a look back. 'Shut up Shay.'<p>

"I mean, I know from _certain people_ that when you're in love you get a feeling in your stomach when you're around them. They can't talk without you blushing, and when you kiss them, it's supposed to be 'something else'!" She explained. Sam was giving her the most evil glares you could give out, and Freddie was smiling like an idiot, in his own world.

Sam noticed Carly had _that _smile on her face. Yes, _that _smile. "You planning revenge?" She asked knowingly.

"Oh yeah."

"What you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna prove him wrong. Even if I didn't love Gibby, I still liked him, and it still breaks my heart that he left. So, I'm going to have a long distance relationship – with Griffin."

"Griffin?" Freddie asked, listening in on the girls' conversation.

"Yep. I mean, I still have his numb- Awwwww man I deleted his number!"  
>"Why'd you delete it?"<br>"My phone book was full and I needed to add Freddie's number."  
>"You had Griffins number before mine?"<br>"No. I had yours, then deleted it because I needed Wendy's."

"Right.."  
>"It's complicated. Anyway, do you have his number?"<p>

"Nope."  
>"Yes!" Sam replied, reaching into her pocket for her phone.<p>

"Who's number don't you have?" Asked Freddie.  
>"Your mum."<p>

"Okay then.""  
>"I used to, but then I needed Jakes number."<br>"Can I just have Griffins number?"

"Sure." Sam called out the number as Carly typed it in, remembering to delete Dean's number first.

Dean wasn't as important as revenge.


	44. It is pleasurable

**Before anyone gets offended, I need to say that I respect the Creddiers – I think we should all be obsessed fans together! So please don't get offended by the end of this chap or the next one – If there are any Creddiers reading this story that is. **

"I guess it's just you and me." Sam said awkwardly. Carly had gone shopping with Olivia, and Sam and Freddie had been left alone in the cabin. She had wanted to take her mind of the Gibby thing for a bit, and was only casually texting Griffin at the moment. She just couldn't claim that she wanted to go out with him straight away! She was building up a healthy and steady relationship before randomly asking him out. She was sure she would prove Gibby wrong – Having a long-distance relationship wouldn't be that hard to have, right? I mean, Gibby could have just gone home, told her before he did, she would have kissed him goodbye, and they could text and call 24/7. Not hard right? Anyway, they only had two months left on the cruise – it would have only been two months before they could see each other! Then they could have been back together, and would have never had to be apart again! Unless they win another 6 month cruise; But that's highly unlikely to happen.

It was less awkward with Carly there, as it took their minds off it. But when it was just them two, all they could think about was the kiss. But they both shrugged it off, and wanted something to do. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure." Sam replied as she grabbed her jacket. It may be May, but it was still chilly out. "So, where we gonna go?" She asked, locking the door behind them. She chuckled as Samedi ran towards the door, realising it had been left alone. It started to meow – the cat really didn't like to be left alone!  
>"I was thinking maybe that hot dog bar?"<br>"The one near the pool?"  
>"That's the one."<br>"Sure!" They walked in a comfortable silence, and once they had their hotdogs they walked aimlessly around the ship. "Freddork. I'm finished."  
>"And?"<br>"Get me another one!"

"I'm on it." Freddie sighed as he led Sam back to the same hotdog stand, paying for it (again) before handing it to her. "What do you say?" Freddie sang, eyeing her.

"You're a dork?"  
>"No. Think again."<br>"You are a hot handsome hunk of boy?" Though this time she meant it.  
>"Where have I heard that before?"<br>"When you tried to take momma's bacon."

"Right."

"And thank you."  
>"What for?"<p>

"The hotdog? I know a thanks was what you were really after."  
>"I was fine with the complement actually."<br>"Yeah, savor it dork. No-one will ever compliment you."  
>"Except for you!"<p>

"If I'm in a good mood,"

"You're in a good mood now."  
>"Kinda, I guess. But I'm a bit mad at Gibby for doing that to Carly."<br>"I know, right? She's not doing too well at the moment is she?"

"I know, Chris, Gibby, and I'm not sure this relationship is going to work with Griffin."  
>"Yeah, she's kinda using him."<p>

"Oh, well. Whatever floats her boat."

"Floats her boat? Who uses that expression anymore?"  
>"Me."<p>

"Cos you're a dork."

"You couldn't go a day without insulting me, could you?"  
>"I survived a week!"<br>"But you didn't. If you're nice to me and can go the whole of today without insulting me, I will give you a present."  
>"It's on!" Sam shook his hand.<p>

"Why didn't you spit before you shook?" Asked a confused Freddie.

"Why would I spit? Only not very nice girls would do that."  
>"Okay then.. So, Princess Puckett, what would you like to do?"<br>"I would like it very ,much if we could walk around the ship, Freddie."  
>"You sure like to walk around this ship,"<br>"It is pleasurable."  
>"Now you're acting like a princess!" Huffed Freddie as he walked beside Sam, a scowl on his face. Sam smirked, though hiding it from Freddie.<p>

But as they walked onto the star deck, they saw the person they wanted to see the least, doing something even worse.

"Creddie sucks. Vote for Seddie!"

You know that girl Missy? She is so dead.


	45. Does Carly feel like the third wheel?

**Only one chappy this time, sorry guys!**  
><strong>I finally have a date planned out for Seddie to get together. There is two months left of the cruise, and I think I'm gonna miss this story when its over. And suggestions of what to happen in the last two months? We do have Carly's b-day soon:) <strong>  
><strong>And PM me suggestions of how to get rid of Missy? I'm stuck!<strong>  
><strong>Daisy:)<strong>  
><strong>xx<strong>  
>Missy didn't notice the pair at first, she was too busy organising this 'event' she had planned. Sam and Freddie were surprised there were so many people aboard the ship that knew what 'Seddie' and 'Creddie' were! They didn't even know until Webicon - and it was about them! Missy was stood at the front of the deck, handing voting cards to people. There was a large one on a banner, printed above her. It had a photo of Carly and Freddie, and then Sam and Freddie underneath. It stated 'Creddie' and 'Seddie' next to the correct pair, with a tick box next to that. There was a gigantic tick in the 'Seddie' box, and it seemed Missy was encouraging everyone to do the same. Sam and Freddie both blushed slightly at this. She was just doing it to start an iCarly riot, right? She didn't <em>actually<em> think they would look cute together? Obviously her intentions were that a brave Creddie fan would stand up for his/her belief and then the others would also stand up. It would be a fanwar, like at Webicon. And this, they guessed, was Missy's plan.  
>Then, Freddie noticed Missy looking towards them. Sam was still looking around, so he nudged her. "We have a demon looking our way." Sam instantly looked towards Missy, and Missy looked back at her. She smirked, and Sam's face turned to a scowl.<br>"Oh, look! There's Seddie here! LOOK!" Missy pointed towards the pair. Suddenly, they were fired with questions.  
>'Is it true you two are together?'<br>'Will you kiss for us?'  
>'Does Carly feel like the third wheel?'<br>'Is it hard to keep a steady relationship under the fame?'  
>'When will you reveal your relationship on iCarly?'<br>"SHUT UP!" Sam shouted. All of the questioning fans, well, shut up. "Me and Freddie are not dating!"  
>"We're just friends." Freddie confirmed.<br>"Then why is Sam always blushing?" Missy asked, smirking.  
>"I do not blush."<br>"Freddie, hold her hand. I can guarantee Sam will blush." She ordered. Sam looked up at him, a pleading look on her face.  
>"You're being stupid Missy." He said. "Sam wouldn't blush, and I'm not going to make you happy by holding her hand." Freddie didn't want to hold her hand because he knew that <em>he <em>would blush, never mind Sam. Also, he didn't want to put her out of her comfort zone. After he had said that, he saw Sam smile slightly before walking towards Missy. He followed her. The crowd made a pathway, and they stood at the front.  
>"Ohhh, lookey. They're going to confirm their relationship!" Missy cooed.<br>"We are not together!" Sam said.  
>"We're just friends." Freddie said.<br>"Liars!" Someone shouted from the audience.  
>"Kiss!" Shouted another.<br>"They're not gonna kiss!" Shouted a familiar voice from the audience. Carly. She came pushing through the crowd, Olivia close behind her. They stood next to Sam and Freddie. Though Carly stood on the other side of Sam, so that the fans didn't get any ideas.  
>"SHOO!" Shouted Sam. "There's nothing to see here. No-one in iCarly is dating, and this girl is a fake!" She shouted. The fans, unexpectedly, started to leave. They had expected them to fight back, but then again, after webicon they should know really. Once enough had left, the iCarlies and Olivia turned to face Missy. She had a smirk on her face.<br>"Hello Missy." Freddie said, glaring at her.  
>"HEY!" Missy said back. "I missed you guys so much!"<br>"Course ya did." Sam retorted.  
>"Oh, shut up Blondie."<br>"No, I will not shut up. What are you doing here?"  
>"Ruining your lives."<br>"But you're not. We don't seem affected, do we? And the fans don't seem to care."  
>"But you love Freddie." Missy said, a gigantic smirk on her face.<br>"No I do not!" Sam said, very convincingly Carly might add.  
>"Shut up!"<br>"You shut up!"  
>"No, you shut up!"<br>"No, you shut up!"  
>"No, you shut up!"<br>Carly, Olivia and Freddie watched as Sam and Missy argued.

This was going to be a long day.


	46. Eveyone ignores them

10 minutes later, Sam and Missy were still arguing. Carly was really surprised the captain hadn't shown up yet; he is usually there first to sort out any disagreement on his ship. Olivia now knew who Missy was, and had already grown a great disliking to her. Missy had a lot of enemy's. Then again, so did the iCarlies. Missy, Nevel, Valarie, Chris, Jonah… Missy and Sam were now arguing over who was more likely to get a boyfriend. "I know!" Missy randomly shouted.  
>"Know what?" Asked Sam.<br>"How to settle this." Missy started. "Tomorrow is set. You spend the day with Chris; I spend the day with Freddie. Whoever gets a kiss by the end of the day, wins."  
>"I am not spending my day with Chris!" Objected Sam. "He broke my best Friends heart!"<br>"So Carly's your best friend now?"  
>"Err, when hasn't she been?"<br>"What about Freddie?" Missy smirked. "Oh, wait. You two dislike each other do you? Had a little disagreement, huh?"  
>"We h-"<br>"I'm going to put you through torture. You two will be paired up. You have to get Freddie to kiss you by the end of the day."  
>"He w-"<br>"And it can't be forced."  
>"Who are you gonna be with?"<br>"You'll see. Meet me here, tomorrow, 9 O'clock, with your date." Missy said. "But, there are some terms and conditions."  
>"Everyone ignores them." Sam shot back. Freddie chuckled, before coming under Missy's glare.<br>"It's true." He squeaked.  
>"Okay, I have some <em>rules.<em>" Missy corrected. "And they are as follows:  
><strong>1. Freddie must not be forced into the kiss.<strong>  
><strong>2. You have to hold hands when possible.<strong>  
><strong>3. Freddie need<strong>**s to try and resist kissing you, and he cannot take sides.**  
><strong>4. You will go on a date to Horseshoe beach at 6. We are docking there tomorrow. There <strong>**are fireworks**** starting at 7, to celebrate the prime ministers B-day.**  
><strong>8. You both have to make an effort.<strong>  
><strong>9. If <strong>**Freddie doesn't kiss you, and yes, he has to make the first move, by the end of tomorrow, I win.**  
>Are we clear?" Missy asked.<p>

"What do you even win?"  
>"Dignity."<br>"Right…"  
>"See ya tomorrow!"<br>"Bye…"

"So… Tomorrow should be fun, right?" Carly asked, breaking the silence. The three best friends were all sat around the table at dinner, but Sam and Freddie had been awfully quiet. Though she knew they were both thinking about the same thing, she also knew they wore both thinking the exact opposite. Freddie, she knew, would be thinking 'I don't need a date day with Sam to kiss her.' And Sam would be thinking 'Freddie's not gonna ever kiss me again. I'm so doomed!'. Freddie was correct and Sam was wrong, but either way, she knew they both hated Missy at this point – if they didn't hate her enough already.  
>"I guess…" Sam finally answered, taking her drink and taking a small sip, before putting it down and gazing over to Carly. She scowled at the expression Carly had portrayed. Her face had read. 'You're excited for this, just admit it.' She smirked. 'Shut it, Shay.' Sam faced back. 'You're in love!' Carly face-sang.<p>

It's weird how best friends can have conversations just through facial expressions.

They were all now ready for bed. Carly was in her bed, well, her new bed, Since Sam and Freddie had decided to sleep next to each other now. Sam was on her PearPod, on some kind of app, and Freddie was on his laptop, sorting out his old music – and deleting it. When looking through it, he didn't even know what half the songs were. Sam had saif his music was 'Ok' but 'nubbified', so had requested certain songs. He, once again wanting to please her, had got them certain songs, and were al now collected in a playlist named 'Sam.' Sam was being awfully quiet, thought carly. She was usually talking, and talking about meat, food, or meat. But now, she was playing the game, but seemed distracted. Samedi was asleep at her feet. The cat had grown a lot now, even though it wasen't that old. It had kept its personality though!

As the three teens settled down to sleep, there was only one thing running through Sam and Freddie's head.

What the frig am I gonna wear tomorrow?  
>CARLY!<p> 


	47. HOLD!

"You two ready to go?" Carly asked. She had the day with Olivia, once again. She and Griffin had got a lot closer over the past few days – it seemed the plan was working! Sam and Freddie were just about to leave, meeting Missy where she had stated. They had both calmed down now, and were ready to go.

Sam was wearing a long top, black, with skinny jeans; the top was simple, with just a bit of frill at the bottom. Carly, expectedly, had applied her makeup, but, to Sam's request, had kept it simple. She had made sure to apply Vaseline the night before. – No reason why…ok so maybe there was a reason why. Even though she was 99% sure Freddie wasn't going to kiss her, she still had that small 1% glimmer of hope – and if that small 1% glimmer of hope came true, she didn't want her lips to be chapped. She wanted them to be soft – like Freddie's always were. Carly hadn't even had to force her to use lip gloss, she had applied a small layer herself. It was precautionary!

Freddie was wearing a blue checker shirt, with smart black jeans. He had, unknown to her, stole Carly's Vaseline and applied a small amount. He wanted this kiss to be perfect – maybe bring them together? Okay, that was going a bit far. But still! How did he know they were going to kiss, you say? Because he could kiss her right now, on the spot. He didn't need a full date day with her – though he defiantly wasn't complaining. He noticed that Sam didn't seem to be either, and that was a good sign, right?

As Sam and Freddie walked up to the correct deck, they spotted Missy straight away. She was with a boy. He was cute, with blond hair, and looked…British? Cool! Where had she found him? "Hey Sam, Freddie!"

"Hi!" Sam and Freddie said simultaneously. They wanted to seem nice in front of British Dude. He didn't know what he had got himself into – or maybe he did. Chances are, he is being paid to kiss her in the first 10 seconds. We are talking about Missy, after all. Hopefully, she was playing fair, Just like Sam and Freddie were.

"I see you two made it. This is James, my date for today. James, this is Sam and Freddie."  
>"Nice to meet you, James." Freddie greeted politely.<p>

"Sup?" Sam said.

"I am feeling good thank you. I am happy to have a date with an American girl." James said in a very British accent.

"Isn't his accent the cutest?" Missy cooed.

"Yeah…" Sam said. Freddie was happy she didn't seem interested in the British Dude. "So, what are we supposed to do first?"

"Just go be a couple. I have spies everywhere, watching you. Just remember to be at Horseshoe beach at 6."  
>"Okay, well bye!" Freddie said, eager to get away from Missy, and to start the 'date'.<p>

"Have fun!" Missy said, in a sickly sweet voice, obviously fake. Sam and Freddie didn't respond, just walked away.

"Where are we actually going?"  
>"I don't know. I guess we should go somewhere…datey…if the spies are watching us."<br>"I feel like I'm being watched." Sam said.  
>"Precisely. So, we need to go somewhere."<p>

"We could go swimming? I mean..dates do that, right?"  
>"I think so.."<br>"We suck at this."  
>"I know."<br>"Come on, let's just act natural. Like it's just us, Sam and Freddie hanging out."  
>"Yeah...Come on back to the cabin. We'll get our stuff." Sam and Freddie turned back around, and started to walk to the cabin.<p>

"Hold hands!" Missy demanded as they walked past.

"Bu-"  
>"HOLD!" Missy demanded. Freddie quickly took hold of Freddie's hand. They both felt little electric shocks. Oh boy, this was getting bad. Sam and Freddie both enjoyed the contact though. They walked as casually as they could, in silence. It wasn't awkward though – It was a nice silence.<p>

Sam and Freddie were now in a café. They had been swimming, but not for long. They saw Missy and James walking in, so hid, and then planned an escape route. It worked – Missy didn't notice them. They had then got changed, dropped off their stuff, and come here. Sam had been complaining she was hungry, and Freddie was a bit peckish, too. It was now 1 O'clock, so 5 hours till the fireworks. Sam and Freddie were not surprised at how easy it was to 'date', but they were surprised at how the other was co-operating.

They couldn't return the feelings, right?

I mean, come on.

But a tad of obvious flirting never hurt anyone.


	48. Sam did you climb on top of Freddie?

"Sam! You have to wear it!"

"But it's too girly!"

"Come on! You look really nice!"

"But-"

"Go on Sam!"

"Fine." Sam slipped on the white dress. It had small red flowers on, and was to go over her bikini.

"Thank you."  
>"Are you girls done yet?" Asked Freddie from the bathroom. He, once again, had been ordered not to come out unless instructed. Sam tied the last bow of her dress.<br>"Yeah!" She called out. Freddie unlocked the door, coming out in swimming trunks and a Hawaiian-looking t-shirt. He first noticed Sam (as usual) and smiled at her. She smiled back. Carly smiled at the two of them.

"You look great." Freddie said, eying her dress.

"Carly forced me to wear it." Sam said, mumbling slightly.

"Come on guys! It's one hour till you need to be at the beach!"

"We're going now. We want to have a look around before Missy gets there."

They both lay down on the mat that had been provided, and looked up at the sky expectantly. Freddie noted that the stars were very clear. "I'm bored!" Sam complained. They had been in the sea, and were now all dried up.

"They're going to start in a minu-" Freddie was interrupted by the first large bang. They looked up simultaneously to see a pink firework just fading, then another; Red this time.

They could see Carly; she was sat at the back of the beach with Olivia. Missy was with her date, but was eying them constantly.

"The fireworks are so pretty." Sam commented.

"So are you." Freddie said. Sam looked up at him. She smiled. Freddie knew this was his chance. The chance he had been waiting for all day.

"Dork." She whispered.

"Demon." He whispered back.

"Nub." She smiled. They both knew they didn't really mean these insults – it was just the way they were. But it was only then that Sam realised how close they were. Their faces were inches apart. It was then that Sam realised Freddie was about to kiss her.

And, once again, he did.

It started off just like their other kisses, sweet, but not enough. They were stationary. Freddie made the first move. He pulled softly at her lips, and Sam was taken by surprise. But then she got over it, and slowly put her tongue between his lips. Freddie slowly responded, but was surprised. Missy had said a 'kiss', and this was more than just a simple kiss. He felt her smirk against his mouth, and he knew she was going to do something. And he was right. Sam sat up from her position and swung her legs around his waist. Freddie sat up slightly, holding her face like it was the most precious thing in the world to him. They continued like this for about another ten seconds, before reluctantly pulling apart.

Sam bit her lip.

Freddie smiled.

"That was so fake!" Came a voice from behind them. Sam and Freddie turned to see Missy, standing with her hands on her hips.

"How was that fake?" Asked Sam, who had regained herself after the intense kiss. Freddie had not yet regained himself.

"Cos you forced him to do it."  
>"No I didn't."<br>"Prove it."  
>"Well, it seems Freddie is still in shock at this moment in time."<p>

"I'm ok!" Freddie said, as he came to his scenes.

"So what are you two gonna do?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I mean, that was one pretty intense kiss. Are you like dating now?"

"YES!" Sam and Freddie both concluded at the same time.

"You are?"

"Yep. We are totally dating!"  
>"Darn. So this brought you two together?"<br>"Yep. We are totally dating now. Well, see ya!" Sam and Freddie made an escape, jumping up and heading towards the back of the beach, where Carly was. They knew Missy was staring at them, still unbelieving, so Sam grabbed Freddie's hand, interlocking her fingers with his. They ran up to Carly.

"Hey Carls!" Sam greeted.

"Hi…" Carly said. Before bursring out in excitement. "OMG! I Can't believe you two kissed! Well, it wasn't really a kiss. It was more of a make out. I can't believe you two made out! I am so happy for you! Did it include tongues? Who made the first move? Why, Sam, did you climb on top of Freddie?" She took a deep breath.

"We're fake dating." Freddie said. They had somehow, on the way here, silently agreed that this was _fake_ dating that was taking place.

"To prove a point to Missy." Sam said, answering Carly's upcoming question.

"What point?"

"The point that that kiss wasen't fake." Sam said.

"She thought _that _was fake?" Carly asked incredulously.  
>"Yep."<p>

"So you two are dating?"  
>"Fake dating."<br>"Okay then… So you two want to go back on the boat?"  
>"Sure."<p>

Sam and Freddie were fake dating?

Well, this is going to be fun now, isn't it?


	49. Oh, stop worrying Freddipop

Carly's POV  
>Sam and Freddie were fake dating. I finally got that into my head. Though it's not that surprising really. They were bound to do it sometime. Just without the fake bit. And did you see that kiss on the beach? TOTAL make-out! I am pretty sure there were tongues; in fact I know there were. And towards the end Sam straddled Freddie! They were both so into it, it was unbelievable! I wish they would just date for real! Then they can do that type of kissing anytime they want! Even though it might get a bit awkward if they start to kiss like that on my bed. Or on our couch…<p>

Awkward.

Oh well. It would still be nice to see them together! I mean, right now they were both sat on the couch, fighting over who's Room, back in Seattle, was a darker shade of blue. Its kinda sweet though, isn't it? I mean, those two are so unique, and it shows off in their relationship. The relationship is unique. I think that's why there are more Seddiers. (No offence Creddiers!) Sam and Freddie's relationship is like hot and cold, water and ice, black and white. Different, right? Whereas me and Freddie would be like an apple and an apple, or a pear and a pear. - Similar! Or the same! Anyway….

Sam's POV  
>My room is totally a darker shade of blue! I mean, it's like a midnight blue. Which is darker than Freddie's. Not that I've been in there, but I always win, so I must be right. Hah. So, anyway, me and Freddie? I can't believe we are fake dating! Come on! That kiss? Fake? I was practically straddling him! Well, I was! Urrrg! I hate that Missy! Oh well. I mean, I might get to kiss him a few times. I'm sure Freddie will be ok with that... I mean, he did kiss me like <em>that <em>on the beach! I bet he's happy to be kissed by an actual girl, and not his mum! I mean, I'm sure I'm the only girl he _has _kissed. Which is sweet- He's the only guy I've only kissed.

Normal POV  
>"So, are you two going on like a date or something?" Carly asked.<br>"Carls, we're _fake _dating!"  
>"I know, but it would be sweet!"<br>"Carls! Come on. Why don't we all go to the top deck?"  
>"Fine." Carly reluctantly agreed. They all grabbed a jacket, and then walked towards the top deck.<p>

_

"Okay, I swear this ship needs more security." Carly said. People were just getting on! Missy, Gibby, and now Spencer? Oh, you didn't know about Spencer? Well, as the trio had walked onto the top deck, they had been surprised to find Spencer, Carly's older brother, chillaxing on a deck chair! After they had got over the confusion, he had finally noticed them, and ordered that they showed him their cabin!  
>So, now, they had just found out that Spencer was missing his 'Three best friends' and, had no pass! He had used his 'Secret ninja skills' (?) to sneak onto the ship, (and had then debated with Sam about who had better Ninja skills), so he wanted the three teens to hide him until it was time to get off!<p>

Was a normal cruise too much to ask for?

Now, there was Evil enemies, a captain which seriously didn't like them, Texting someone _only _to prove a point to your ex, fake dating, and hiding your thirty year old older brother. WHY?

"You know the captain hates us enough, right? If he knows we have been hiding a stowaway, we will seriously be kicked off the ship!" Freddie worried.  
>"Oh, stop worrying Freddipop."<br>"Freddipop? Really Sam?"  
>"Yeah, really Fredward."<br>"Don't call me by full name, Samantha!"  
>"Oh, that's how it is?"<br>"That is how it is!"  
>"Bring it!"<br>"Are you two together yet?" Spencer asked.  
>"No." Sam and Freddie both denied.<br>"They are!" Said Carly. "They're fake dating to prove a point to Missy."  
>"Have they kissed yet?"<br>"Yep. They made out on the beach."  
>"How do you know? You didn't see it, did you? You're eyes are too innocent to see that kind of stuff!" Spencer's big-brother act came in.<br>"No! Of course I didn't!" lied Carly. "Sam told me about it!" She accused, adding a pointing finger for effect.  
>"Okay then.." Spencer said, before changing topic. "So, where am I gonna sleep?"<br>"I don't know. There's kinda only three beds.."  
>"I could sleep on the sofa?"<br>"Fine by us."  
>"So, show me around the cabin!"<br>"Sure." The four went to the bedroom first. "This is _our _bedroom. You are not allowed in here."  
>"Why?"<br>"Cos it's our room. We may want to talk, change, sing, dance, blah blah blah, and you cannot go in here. It's ours. You can go anywhere else though."  
>"Seems fair."<br>"Yeah. So, this is the bathroom..."

Spencer was now with them?  
>There goes anything normal.<br>Not that there was much anyway, but, yanno what I mean.  
>Is a normal cruise too much to ask for?<p> 


	50. DON'T LET IT EAT YOU!

"So, what are we gonna go today?"  
>"When are we going out?"<br>"Can we go now pleeeeease?"

Spencer was whining.  
>Carly, Sam and Freddie were still half-asleep, but Spencer was wide awake and bouncy. Come on, it was 6am! The teens were used to getting up at about ten! "I'll make pancakes!" Spencer announced.<br>This woke Carly up. "Oh, no you won't!"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because, I don't want the cabin setting on fire!"  
>"I won't-"<br>"Yes you will! I'll make pancakes, you go watch Dingo Channel Kids."  
>"I'm not a kid!" Spencer denied. "But I do like that channel." Spencer trudged towards the TV, and Carly started to make the pancakes. Sam went to the bedroom to get changed, and Freddie went to the bathroom to do the same. Neither knew what was supposed to happen today. Were they still supposed to fake date? Did the other want to? What was Missy going to do, if anything?<br>Sam dressed in a green and white striped T-shirt and Jeans, with her pink socks and converse. Freddie wore a purple polo shirt and Jeans as well.  
>"Pancakes!" Carly shouted.<p>

Carly, Sam and Freddie were walking to the shops. They had ditched Spencer back at the cabin. He had eaten all the chocolate and used all the butter - he was the reason they were going shopping. Urrrg, adults these days!  
>"I'm gonna go in that one. You guys just wait out here." Carly said.<br>"Okay!" Sam and Freddie chorused. Carly walked into the grocery shop. They both stood there awkwardly, until Freddie saw _it _coming.  
>"Missy's coming!" He whisper-shouted.<br>"Oh, Crud."  
>"What do we do?"<br>"I don't know!"  
>"Act like a couple?"<br>"How?"  
>"I don't kn-" Sam pulled Freddie into a kiss, cutting him off. She had seen Missy eying them, so thought the only option was to kiss him. Right? That's how it was in her mind anyway. So, they were there, in a long kiss, on the middle deck. Nice. It was a stationary kiss too, no movement at all - not like the one on the beach in the slightest. They could still feel sparks though - both of them. After around 20 seconds, Sam pulled away. She could feel her lips slowly pulling away from his, and stared into his eyes for a moment before looking towards where Missy had been. But all she could see was Missy, stomping away, arms crossed.<br>She looked like a five year old who couldn't have the strawberry lollipop.  
>She smirked, before looking back at Freddie. "I'm sorry, it wa-"<br>"It's fine." Freddie said, smiling. 'Well, it should be fine'. Sam thought. 'Once again, you have been kissed by a girl. That's not your mum.'  
>Just then, Carly came out of the shop. "Hey Hey! Did I miss anything?"<br>"Nope." Sam denied.  
>"Shall we go to the sweet shop? We need chocolate!"<br>"Sure!" Sam said. She purposely walked next to Carly, so Freddie was left at the back to fend for himself. The ship had small pathways.

The trio came back to the cabin to find Spencer sat on top on the table, with a pillow held over his face. "Don't eat me orange monster!" He squealed.  
>"Spencer, it's us!"<br>"Don't let it eat you!"  
>"Don't let what eat us?"<br>"The orange monster! It had claws, and blue eyes, and a big mouth, full of teeth!" Spencer said, clearly scared. Then Carly chuckled. She went over to the couch, where Samedi was fast asleep. She picked it up (it liked her now, finally) and brought it towards Spencer.  
>"Do you mean this?" She asked. Spencer looked up from behind the pillow.<br>"DON'T LET IT EAT YOU!"  
>"Spencer, this is Samedi. Our kitten?"<br>"Wait, it's a kitten?"  
>"Yeah! Spencer, meet Samedi. Samedi, meet Spencer." Spencer jumped down from the table and ran to the other side of the room. "What are you doing?"<br>"It's scary..."  
>"It's a kitten!"<br>"One with caws."  
>"All kittens have claws!"<br>"I don't like it."  
>"It'll take some time to get used to. But the cat is staying, whether you like it or not."<p>

Now Spencer was scared of the 'Orange' ball of fluff - Or in other words, Samedi.  
>What did Spencer have that was normal about him?<br>He didn't even like kittens!


	51. Apparently it would give him nightmares

It was now 24th July. The iCarly trio were all on the beach, celebrating Carly's birthday. Time had gone quick for the crew, but Missy said she had some devastating news for them. She was going to tell them at the beach party – no, she hadn't been invited, but she had invited herself. That was ok with them through – the more the merrier, right?

The party had been going on for a while, and it was now dying down. Not that there was many there, but Olivia had left – Tom had been sick – so that was two down.

Carly, Sam and Freddie were sat by the water, and soon enough Missy came up to them. "Hey!" She said, way too sweetly.

"Hi." Carly said.

"I just wanted to tell you the news…"  
>"You're leaving? That's great! BYE!"<p>

"No, well, yes. My dad got a job in Australia, so we're moving there."  
>"You're moving to Australia?"<p>

"Yeah!"  
>"What job did he get?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"Okay then.."<br>"SO, I just wanted to say bye. And I'm sorry, for all the things I did. Carly, I hope we can stay in touch. I'm sorry for Chris, and Olivia, and the kitten, I mean, I'm really sorry. And Sam and Freddie, you guys, I was wrong. You make a great couple, and I hope you have a great future together. Carly, you are lucky to have great, loyal, friends." She said, and the gang could tell, from her tone, that she was serious as each one locked eyes with her, they could see genuine sorry. Each one was speechless.

"I-"

"You don't need to say anything. Is there anything I can do to help you forgive me?"  
>Then, Carly had an idea.<p>

"I don't know, but there is something you could do for us. It would help us, and help you remember us, and the cruise."  
>"What?" Missy asked.<p>

"Samedi. Do you want a new kitten?"  
>"Wait- You want to give the cat to me? After all I did to you?"<p>

"It would be helpful. Spencer's terrified."  
>"Then sure!"<p>

"Do we get a say in this?" Asked Sam.

"Nope. Come on, we know none of us could have the kitten!"  
>"Then could we at least say goodbye?"<br>"Sure." Missy said. "I'm leaving tomorrow. You have one night before I'm gone."

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this." Sam said. "But I think I'm gonna miss you."  
>"Me too." Freddie said.<p>

" Though you caused us all a lot of pain." Sam admitted.

"Bye little Samedi!" Sam cuddled the kitten.

"Hey Sam," Freddie said.

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"Let me take a photo!" He said. He pulled the digital camera out of his front pocket and aimed it at Sam; she smiled, holding the kitten in front of her. Once he had took a photo, Carly came through, They took numerous photos of the crew and the kitten – Sam and the Samedi, Freddie and Samedi, Carly and Samedi, Sam, Carly and Samedi, Freddie, Sam and Samedi, and lastly all of them together – Spencer took it. He didn't want a photo of him and the kitten. Apparently it would give him nightmares in the future.

SO, they all said goodbye to the girl who had previously caused them all pain, and said goodbye to the kitten too – the kitten which had caused them all so much trouble. But it was gone now, and so was Carly's birthday.

They just hung around in the cabin for the rest of the day really – doing nothing in particular. "So are you guys still together?" Asked Carly.

"Huh?"

"I mean, now that Missy has gone, you're still together, right?"  
>"No." Sam and Freddie both said quickly.<p>

"But whyyyyy?" Carly whined.

"Because, that was an act." Freddie said.

"Phhhht, yeah, it's not like I actually like the nub."  
>"But guys!"<br>"No."  
>"You are so annoying!" Carly whined. She stomped her foot, then walked over to the bedroom where she sat on the bed and thought. Seddie would happen by the end of this cruise, it just had to. And is she had something to do with it – It would.<p>

That's it.

Missy was gone.

Then again, so was Samedi.

They'll miss that ball of fluff.

But, normalness will be restored – well, as normal as it can get anyway.

There was one week left now – then it was all gone.

Bye Bye cruise.

In seven days, anyway.

And Carly had those seven days to get Sam and Freddie together. For good.


	52. THANK YOU!

There was one day left of the cruise now. Carly was worried about packing time, and Sam and Freddie. You could actually take the awkwardness between them, cut it into one million pieces, and then cut each piece in half! The awkwardness was thick, there was a lot of it, and no one liked it. Sam and Freddie especially. And Carly now only had one day to get them sorted out.

They had been packing just slowly. Carrying a few things, and getting rid of a few. "I'm gonna sort out the bathroom!" Carly shouted.

"I'm off to get some souvenirs." Spencer said. Even though he had had little time on the ship, he still wanted something to remember it by.

And then it happened.

Freddie was carrying one of the dresses the girls had bought, and Sam was just walking, heading towards the bedroom. They tried not to make eye contact, but when doing this didn't look where they were going and walked straight into each other.

Sam fell on top of Freddie, him catching her in his strong arms.

Then before they knew it, they were making out.

Again.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp!" Carly squealed happily.

Sam and Freddie pulled apart, but this time not embarrassed. So, on the spot, Freddie asked her out.  
>"Sam, will you please go out with me?" Sam responded with another kiss. "I'll take that as a yes?"<br>"Yeah…" Sam said dreamily.

"THANK YOU!" Carly screamed out. She ran up and hugged her best friends.

"Can't breathe," Sam said, pretending to choke.

"I'm just so happy for you guys!" Carly squealed. "You've been practically together for the whole

Cruise! You are just the cutest couple!"

"I'm gonna miss this ship." Carly said. They were stood on the dock, watching the rest of the people leave. They had gotten off just minutes ago – and it already felt wired. SO much had happened on the ship, and they would remember it for the rest of their lives. They would miss Samedi, Olivia, The cabin, the pool, doing the show on the night, and most of the ship really. Even the British dude that had only appeared once. But, they had 10778 photos – so they would never even be able to forget one detail – It had been the best 6 months of their life.

But the crew were also quite excited to get back to their normal lives too – they had missed the school, their places of accommodation, family and friends. But most of all they had missed doing iCarly.

And the fans were going to hear every last detail.

**OMG it's over! I can't believe it! This story has covered 6 months of Cruise, and had took me 6 months to write! Cool, Huh? I am going to miss this story so much! It has been a big part, and has made me not pay attention in lessons just to get ideas down! I've missed 6 months of school too! Hah:D**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourates. I love you guys!  
>Well, I guess I'm going now. <strong>

**Thanks again!**

**Daisy :{}**

**xx**


End file.
